Naruto's Bizarre Xenoverse
by R0tatcid
Summary: When Trunks calls on Shenron for someone with potential to be a hero, he receives a baby instead. Years later the child becomes a time patroller and is called to save multiple timelines. However, the greatest shock is meeting his true family, but what happens when he meets a dangerous enemy from the past? Naruto x Jojo x DBZ. Naruto x Yukako Yamagishi x Trish Una
1. Maelstrom Waves

**Chapter 1 - Maelstrom Waves**

_In another world, in another time_

The son of prince Vegeta, Trunks, used all his might and energy to find the seven legendary dragon balls. Placing them on his table fitted to hold each one, he began to prepare for the summoning of the might dragon Shenron. Although the dragon himself has limits, he is still very powerful and would often guide those who summon him with knowledge should their wish reach the realm of impossibility.

"Are you going to make your wish now Trunks?" the boy in question turned to see a petite girl with purple skin and pinkish-redish hair.

"I'm just about to Supreme Kai." Trunks said rubbing his hands together as the dragon balls began to glow as they were all aware of how close they were together. "Eternal dragon! By your name I summon you forth, Shenron!" he yelled making the balls grow brighter before making everything around them grow dark.

As the darkness filled the atmosphere, a bright light appeared revealing a gigantic green dragon with brown horns and red eyes, "Speak your wish." it commanded.

Trunks stood tall a took a deep breath, "Take your time Trunks." she said.

Trunks nodded, "Shenron with all your power, I ask you to summon me a hero with the potential to save the many universes and timelines." he requested.

"Very well it will be done." Shenron said before flying into the air and back down to where the dragon balls before they all rose into the air and dispersed once again for someone to locate another day.

"So what now?" Supreme Kai asked getting a shrug.

Suddenly Trunks found himself on the defensive as he pulled out his sword the moment a sudden burst of energy appeared. Taking the time to come up with a strategy, Trunks prepared for whatever Shenron must have summoned to fulfill his wish. When the light died down, an infant swaddled in a blue blanket could be seen lying on the floor. The baby was rather fine despite being ripped out from who knows where.

"You summoned a baby!?" Supreme Kai practically yelled into his ear..

Trunks face faulted before realizing what he had said earlier, "I did say potential hero and not a real hero." he admitted realizing why he had summoned a baby.

Supreme Kai sighed, "Well you wished for a potential hero and now it's your responsibility to both raise and train him." she said making him face fault again.

"What!? Who said I had to raise him?" Trunks asked.

"A) you summoned him. B) You took him from who knows where. C) You have potentially changed a timeline completely from removing wherever this kid came from." she said making Trunks sigh.

Before he could come up with some excuse the baby started crying loudly prompting Supreme Kai to run to its side. She picked him up and started moving him around make some noises hoping to calm it down.

"Oh did the mean saiyan rip you away from your parents?" she asked making the baby calm down.

"Hey what the hell is going on here?" both the kai and saiyan turned their heads to man wearing a white jacket and hat.

"Trunks kidnapped a child from his parents." she answered making Trunks look sweaty.

The reason for his fear is how well he knew this stranger. This man in white was none other than Jotaro Kujo, a strong warrior who recently learned how to use KI making him more ferocious. Originally a normal teenager, Jotaro found himself in a bizarre adventure that lead to defeating a vampire man who gained the power to manipulate time. Long story short Jotaro kicked his prideful ass and saved several universes and timelines that were modified and fixed everything after the final fight was over.

Now Trunks tried to put up a brave face while inwardly shaking as Jotaro's gaze was covered by his hat, "So you like kidnapping kids huh? You sick perv." he said cracking his knuckles.

"Now Jotaro it wasn't intentional. I didn't mean to take this baby from wherever or whenever he came from." Trunks tried to reason.

"How do you unintentionally kidnap a kid?" Jotaro asked as he slowly approached the saiyan who was waving his hands around trying to reason with him.

Supreme Kai chuckled as she kept comforting the infant, "Don't worry little baby, I can't help bring you back to your parents, but at the very least the mean man who took you away is getting his just deserts." she said with a chuckle making the baby giggle.

"Jotaro please no!"

Supreme Kai turned away as she could hear nothing, but the sound of a beatdown followed by someone screaming ORA several times. Turning back she could see Trunks bleeding from his head with X's over his eyes along with a tissue stuck in his nose. Meanwhile Jotaro was dusting his hands off.

"So are you going to be able to take this kid back to his time Supreme Kai?" Jotaro asked dusting his hat off as well.

She looked at the baby's giggling form, "I have to, but I don't know what timeline he's from or what will happen if I try to send him back. Any number of things could happen." she said.

Jotaro approached the infant, upon inspection the baby had three whisker marks on each side and red hair with violet eyes. He had to admit the baby was adorable, but he would never say such soft things especially around other people. It just wasn't his style.

"And if we can't find his timeline?" he asked.

Supreme Kai sighed, "I guess we'll have to keep him here, but I can't watch him since I have several timelines to watch over. Then there are the others, we only have machines and time patrollers and I don't expect Tokitoki to take care of him." said bird soon found itself landing on her head while picking on her.

Jotaro did not looked amuse, despite how funny things can be, he was way to stoic for his own good. Every other time was just him being angry and impatient.

"Does this kid have a name at least? Maybe we can track his timeline through his parentage." Jotaro suggested getting a nod.

Supreme Kai quickly lifted the baby up wondering if his name was stitched somewhere. Taking a couple minutes she checked his baby clothes and blanket finding a strange swirl with a little tag on it.

_Hello my name is:_

_Naruto_

"Naruto? As in fishcake? Who would name their own child as in food? Maybe it was a good idea that Trunks took this kid away. I can only imagine the crazy people that wanted to raise him. Still, who's going to take care of him?" she asked.

Jotaro sighed, "Well I wonder who is going to be the poor fool who has to take care of him. What a pain." he said taking his white hat off to run his hand over his hair.

_Over a decade and a half later_

Putting his black hat on, Naruto grabbed his black jacket with a chain hanging on the coat flap. Hearing a knock on the door, he opened up the door to find a king.

"Naruto-nii!" Naruto looked to see a young boy with black spiky hair and red and yellow martial arts gi.

"Beat, what's going on? Why are you yelling so early in the morning?" Naruto asked keeping his signature scowl on.

"Supreme Kai has a mission for us. We gotta hurry since she looked kind of nervous about this one." Beat said with urgency in his voice.

"All right, all right, let me get ready first damn it." Naruto said with a groan.

"Ok, better hurry!" Beat said taking off into the air.

"Yare yare, I better get some grub before I'm gone for a week or something." he said to himself before heading back inside.

Naruto quickly grabbed a bowl of cereal with some toast downing it quickly. Making sure everything was in order, he grabbed his keys, turned his hat and looked at the photos. Looking at it, he could see a photo of a scowling man and a scowling kid with red hair covering his eyes. Next to it was the same scowling man whose eyes were covered by his white hat holding a red haired baby. Finally there was the man who looked aged putting a black hat on the red haired, both were not scowling.

"I miss you old man." Naruto said rubbing the white hat that sat next to the photos. "At least Holy was kind enough to watch over me after you left." he said turning to a photo of him and the scowling man being hugged by a woman with the brightest smile.

Not looking back, he quickly left his house and took off into the air towards the time nest.

_At the nest_

Naruto looked to see Beat rapidly stomping his feet in anticipation. Naruto sighed at the kid's actions and followed him inside to meet with Trunks.

"Oh good you two are here, Naruto you've been at this since you were a little, but Beat here needs the experience. Hence why I decided to pair you up again." Trunks explained.

"Yare yare, you've put us together for so long that this brat calls me his brother." Naruto said, "So what's the job this time?" he asked.

"It's out of the ordinary, it's actually on the other side of the world in another timeline. You see there's this place where warriors control the power of the elements, but can't use KI like we can. You might be disturbed by what you see." Trunks said before revealing what was inside the scroll.

_Scroll pov_

Several Konoha ninja can be seen on the ground as a redheaded Uzumaki was on her last limbs barely able to hold her kitana as her two opponents came closer. Before her came Zabuza Momochi, A rank missing nin and member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist along with some hunter nin from Kiri. Both were engulfed by a strange dark energy.

"Kushina Uzumaki, red hot habanero of Konoha and husband of the Yondaime hokage. Not so tough now are ya?" Zabuza asked with a chuckle.

Kushina gritted her teeth as she struck blades with Zabuza to the point his kubikiribocho broke her kitana in half forcing her to drop it before falling on one knee.

"Haku, you finish her off. You need to get your first kill one of these days. Why not make it an S rank nin of all people? I'll take Hatake." he said making the nin nod.

The hunter nin pulled out several senbon and held them in between the spaces of their fingers, "It will be done Zabuza-sama." they said before tossing the senbon directly towards Kushina's skull.

_end of scroll_

"That's messed up!" Beat cried out.

"Tsk, it can't be helped Beat. What's the mission anyways Trunks?" Naruto asked.

"You see that Zabuza character was supposed to be defeated and then put in a death like state by that masked figure. Both were meant to retreat to fight another day, but for some reason they had their power amplified and defeated the group from Konoha. It's your mission to make sure both sides survive." Trunks explained.

"Understood, come on Beat. You need the experience fighting someone strong." Naruto said.

"I hope I don't stab someone in the skull for it." Beat responded sounding bitter.

"Good luck!" Trunks called out.

_Wave country_

It was just an ordinary mission, who knew the bridge builder lied so he could have good protection for his bridge to be built? Regardless, Kakashi agreed with the genin despite being green and unprepared for the dangerous world of shinobi. Among them was Kushina Uzumaki, her twin children Menma and Natsumi, the last Uchiha and son of her best friend, Sasuke. Oh and some hooker...

"Hey!"

I mean some prostitute...

"Hey!"

Whore...

"Hey!"

Useless...

"Why are you so mean to me?"

Because you aren't going to be useful until shippuden!

"Sakura who are you talking to?" asked Kushina.

"The voice! The weird guy who's been calling me names." Sakura said getting odd looks from her team and sensei's.

'This girl needs help.' were the thoughts of the shinobi and their client Tazuna.

Their thoughts were cut off as Kakashi noticed something flying from the distance, "Get down!" he yelled and everyone ducked at the sight of a giant butcher knife flying towards them.

"Copy cat Kakashi, a pleasure."

"Zabuza Momochi, former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the mist. What brings you here?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm actually here for that bridge builder of yours, hand him over and you can all walk away from here." Zabuza said retrieving his sword.

"You'll be six feet under before I'll you do that!" Kakashi said, "Kushina with me, team form a diamond pattern over Tazuna." Kakashi ordered getting nods.

Just as Zabuza was going to run in, he fell on his knee and clutched his heart. He looked up to see the two jounin elite charging at him. When suddenly they jumped back at the sight of senbon nearly hitting them.

"Haku I thought I told you..." he was interrupted at the sight of a dark aura around a Kiri Hunter nin.

"I apologize Zabuza-Sama, but I could not sit and watch." Haku said before Zabuza felt a dark aura engulf him as well.

"No worries, you need the experience after all." Zabuza said as both prepared for their fight.

_Meanwhile with Beat and Naruto_

Both were flying in the sky looking over the forests of wave country searching for energy signatures.

"Do you sense anything Beat?" Naruto Asked.

"No, only a few animals and some civilian level signature, but that was probably the fisherman we saw a while back." Beat responded.

"Damn, why didn't the scroll send us to their exact location?" Naruto Asked.

"I know it's weird, we should be directly in front of the fight by now." Beat said.

Then suddenly both turned their heads at the sight of a powerful explosion.

"That must be them!" Beat said.

Both put some more energy into their flight and went directly to the confrontation. Arriving at the scene, both came to the sight of Haku decimating the genin and Zabuza putting a lot of pressure on Kushina.

"Beat, I'll get the sword guy, you get the mask." Naruto ordered getting a nod as both rushed in.

_Back in the fight_

"So this what the red hot habanero has to offer me?" Zabuza mocked.

Kushina gritted her teeth as she tried to push back the heavy sword. Looking back at Kakashi, she could see him swimming around like a sea turtle in a small bowl. Yondaime's best student her ass. How the hell did he get trapped in an orb of water? She really missed Obito, he may have been somewhat hot headed, but she was too. At the end of the day, Kushina didn't let her arrogance get her into trouble.

"Now I love to stay around and play, but... AHHHHHH!" Kushina fell on her butt shocked as some black blur ran flew past her and took Zabuza with it.

She turned her head around looking for where he went to find several trees being demolished, "Dattebane?" she asked herself. Suddenly she turned to see the water clone popped freeing Kakashi. She sweat dropped as he got his kunai out ready to fight. And he wonders why he hasn't made S rank yet.

**"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" **yelled the supposed last Uchiha about a thousand times only for them to either miss or not work.

"Damn how is the jutsu not working? It's the pride of the Uchiha clan!" Sasuke yelled.

"Because you spam it more than I spam shadow clones." Menma deadpanned as his sister Natsumi nodded.

"Even I could land a hit without wasting too much chakra." Natsumi said.

"Screw you guys I'm an Uchiha! If I can't land a hit, what makes you think..." Sasuke was interrupted by a loud blur grabbing Haku and destroying several trees.

Back with the missing nin and apprentice, Beat and Naruto made their appearance.

"Who the hell are you two?" Zabuza growled as he recovered from breaking down several trees.

Beat and Naruto nodded at each other before taking on their assigned opponents.

"Hi Mr. Mask man, I'm your new opponent." Beat said with excitement.

"It matters not, I will defeat anyone who stands in the way of Zabuza-sama." Haku said.

Naruto didn't bother wasting words as he engaged Zabuza head on avoiding all his sword strikes. Taking every second he was given, Naruto punched every opening he was given including the shoulder, chest, stomach, legs and arms. Every hit slowly started breaking fracturing the missing nin's bones. After a few minutes, he could see Zabuza becoming more frustrated with every swing.

"Enough! I'm not just a swordsman!" Zabuza yelled as he jumped back and started making several hand seals. **"Hidden Mist Jutsu!" **he yelled creating a large mist that even Beat noticed. "Bet you can't see me... GUH!" Zabuza fell to his knees clutching his gut.

"You forget, you can't rely on your eyes all the time. Especially when your opponent fights dirty." Naruto said before lifting the swordsmen up by his shirt and punching him into the ground.

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku yelled trying to run to her master's side only for Beat to tackle her down.

"Hey pay attention, I'm your opponent!" Beat whined.

"Fool! You'll pay for that!" Haku yelled before forming several hand seals as well. **"Ice Style: Demonic Mirroring!" **Beat was soon surrounded by a dome of mirrors. "Now you will experience my true power!" she said.

"Cool! Now I've been wanting to get serious the whole time!" Beat said as he started punching a mirror.

"Fool, my mirrors can't... *CRACK* What the?" Haku saw Beat smash one of her mirrors.

"Aw man, do I seriously have to go through every single one?" Beat complained.

Haku took her chance and tossed several senbon missing Beat as he reappeared and missed his chance to hit her. Not paying attention, he started attacking the wrong mirror and shattering it out of existence. Haku ignored his optimism and constantly moved between mirrors thinking the boy would run out of energy. This went on for way longer than necessary until Beat finally hit Haku during her transition.

"Sweet, finally got you!" Beat yelled as he punched her in the face completely shattering her mask completely. "And the baddy behind the mask is..." Beat trailed off as Haku's hair covered her face until she got up to look him in the face with a glare. This was replaced by a look of confusion as Beat's face blushed up a storm.

**(Naruto OST - Sexy)**

Haku was about to speak when Beat suddenly got down and bowed.

"I'm so sorry miss had I known you were a girl I wouldn't have punched you so hard! Please forgive me! I'm still a rookie and got to excited! I honestly thought you were a guy!" Beat yelled quickly apologizing to Haku who had tint of pink on her cheeks. Ignoring his rapid apologies, she quickly decided to deny her gender as she always did expecting that funny reaction she gets from all the boys who hit on her.

"I'm a boy actually." she lied.

**(End of song)**

Beat suddenly started flaring his energy, "YOU MADE ME APOLOGIZE FOR NOTHING YOU LOUZY CROSSDRESSING PIECE OF CRAP! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" he yelled so close that the kyuubi would actually back away knowing who the true alpha is.

Haku immediately regretted this decision and found Beat throttling her only to receive punches in the face.

Meanwhile, Zabuza wasn't fairing much better as his ninjutsu was too slow to keep up with Naruto who kept using instant transmission to avoid all his attacks only to attack him from behind. The missing nin was having enough and Naruto knew that he was supposed to let the pair run away once they had enough.

Zabuza gritted his teeth behind his mask, "Haku we're done here! Retreat for now!" he ordered before turning to see her getting pummeled by what appeared to be a little kid.

"Beat that's enough." Naruto said making the boy get off from the bruised and battered Haku.

"Right... away... Zabuza... sama..." she said stumbling to his side.

Zabuza rolled his eyes and grabbed her before using a shunshin to escape. Both time patrollers nodded at a job well done. Their celebration would have to be put on hold as the Konoha nin made their way to their site.

The konoha nin were surprised to see a few craters and signs of heavy fighting while both patrollers looked unscratched.

"Hi how are ya?" Beat asked trying to avoid silent awkwardness.

Everyone else sweatdropped at the question, "Excuse me, but have you two seen a swordsman and a hunter nin nearby?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah, we kicked their asses and sent them packing!" Beat said making Naruto sigh.

"Liar, if an Elite like me couldn't land a it on them then how would you have?" Sasuke asked with arrogance as Sakura had hearts in her eyes.

Kakashi however actually scoffed as well, but did notice the destruction and sounds of fighting. He decided to let it slip for now and hopefully gain information from them for now.

_"Hey Naruto can you read me?" _Naruto turned to his communicator on his scouter.

Pulling it from his pocket, Naruto placed it on, "What do you want Trunks? We beat the pair like you told us to." he responded.

_"Yeah, I see that. Anyways I'm going to need you guys to stick around for a bit. There's a distortion coming up and I need both of you there in case it becomes too late for us to stop it."_

"Yare yare, fine. I'll call you back once we make shelter." Naruto said as he turned off his scouter. "Come one Beat, we gotta go and wait for another distortion."

"Ok Naruto, bye ninja people!" Beat said waving goodbye.

Kushina's eyes widened at the name, "Wait!" she yelled only for both to take off into the air.

The pair left the Konoha nin and Tazuna shocked at the sight of them flying into the air. For the older shinobi, the only people they've heard who've developed flight capabilities was the current sandaime Tsuchikage and his grandfather the shodaime. Sasuke seethed at the fact someone had more skill than him while the twins had stars in their eyes at the cool technique. Tazuna wished he hired those two instead seeing as his attackers disappeared the moment they showed up.

"Tazuna, how far is your house?" Kakashi asked knocking him out of his stupor.

"Oh uh... not to far. I'll lead you there." he said.

_The next day_

"So what's the plan?" Beat asked.

"Kick Trunks' ass for making us stay and camp." He said sarcastically.

"So how long are we stuck here?" Beat asked.

"Until those two show up again along with whatever's got Trunks panties in a bunch." Naruto responded.

"Do you think we'll have to help those ninja people again?" Naruto nodded, "They don't even look like ninja, I mean aren't they supposed to wear black and have masks? I mean they're also supposed to be sneaky and tactical, but these guys shoot fire from their mouths."

"This timeline is weird Beat, so was the one my old man was from before he moved his family to Tokitoki city." Naruto countered.

"Aw, well I wanted to meet real ninja, not magic people." Beat complained, "Oh well, while we're here do you wanna train?" he asked feeling bored.

Naruto got up and stretched, "Sure, exercise or sparring?" he asked.

"Sparring! I bet I can land a real hit on you this time." Beat said eagerly making Naruto smirk as his enthusiasm.

"Ok, here are the rules..."

_With Team 7_

The team made it to Tazuna's house, they met Tsunami and her son Inari. The kid was rather withdrawn and ignored the shinobi as if they weren't worth their time. Regardless, they took the previous day to rest and prepared knowing Zabuza was still around. Whether or not those two stranger defeated the pair, they didn't find any bodies meaning they aren't dead, but likely retreated instead.

Kakashi was the first one up for the day and readied everyone's training. He made them climb trees which made them all sigh and since Kushina hadn't been able to meet up with the team until about a week ago. The Uzumaki woman was not remotely happy and was ready to pummel the idiot scarecrow. She talked to Minato about this to the point of begging, but the "genius" decided his "best" (and only) student.

Kushina sometimes wondered why they called her the airhead and her husband the genius. As she went on thinking about her children and their teammates poor training, she didn't notice Menma wonder off. She didn't get worried, her little knucklehead wore bright orange... then again her other knuckleheaded princess wore orange with black. Excusing herself, she went off in search of her son... her last son.

_With Menma_

The yondaime's son found himself searching the woods, he didn't understand what was pulling him. Just as he fell off the tree for the hundredth time, he felt some kind of disturbance in the air. As if some kind of gravitational pull grabbed his attention and pointed him to another source of energy. It was intriguing, he wasn't like that jerk Sasuke that went off looking for power, but this energy source was drawing him.

As he dug his way through the trees, the energy source split into two and it felt more intense the closer he arrived. It just made him want to run and run fast. A few minutes later he could feel tremors as the power became more powerful than ever. He arrived and his jaw dropped at the sight.

Those two strangers were back and were sparring.

"I got you now Naruto!" Beat yelled as he landed a combo of kicks and punches ending with a high kick only for it to be blocked.

"Beat don't let your excitement distract you. The moment your distracted..." Beat lost sight of Naruto and immediately fell face first into a tree breaking it in half, "Is the moment your six feet under." Naruto finished as Beat cleaned the splinters off of his clothes.

"That's it, no bars back!" Beat yelled as he squatted gathering energy.

"Beat I swear to god if your doing what I think your doing, I'm going to kick your ass." Naruto deadpanned.

The energy started surrounding Beat as the kid closed his eyes doing some breathing exercises, "Ahhh"

"Beat."

"ahhhhhh"

"Beat."

"AHHHH!"

"Beat..."

"AHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"BEAT I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The whole earth started shaking as the ground ripped open and stones started rising from the ground defying gravity. Naruto groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. The energy was blue for a few moment before rapidly turning yellow making the surrounding stones explode. When suddenly Beat started to yell even louder than before as his hair transformed into a gold color and becoming more spiky.

"I'm coming for you now Nii-san!" Beat yelled as he suddenly disappeared in a burst of energy leaving a giant trench in his path.

Menma looked in awe until that Naruto guy disappeared and reappeared stopping the blur revealing Beat taking a knee to the chest. The younger boy fell back clutching his chest as he coughed up blood. Beat started panting rapidly before his transformation reverted turning his hair back to black.

"What the hell did I say you idiot!? I said no transformations!" Naruto yelled before kicking him on the side.

"I needed the boost..." Beat responded in between breaths.

"It's just training you moron, you know how long Holy and Erina had to keep me in bed when I awakened to super saiyan two?" Naruto asked.

Like the old man, Naruto had a soft spot, but refused to admit it or show it. He loved his foster mother and foster grandmother, but they can be a bit too much. The affection became a bit too much when started dating. Hopefully Yukako-chan doesn't notice he's gone for a few days.

"Hey Naruto can I ask you something?" Beat asked interrupting Naruto's train of thought.

"Shoot."

"What do we do about our stalker?" Naruto raised a brow before noticing Menma in his neon orange jumpsuit.

"What stalker? If there's someone there, they're wearing something pretty concealing to keep me from noticing them among the trees and other plants." Naruto said sarcastically making Menma fume at the jab on his fashion sense.

"Hey this stalker has a name you know!" Menma yelled.

"Wow, nature has the ability to talk back." Naruto said messing around.

"Why I oughta...!"

"Anyways, why are you here kid?" Naruto asked.

Menma calmed down for a moment, "Oh, well you see..." Menma started poking the tips of his index fingers nervously, "I think I felt your energy or something which led to me finding you guys fighting." he answered.

"Yare yare, we just had to find a witness." Naruto said making the genin nervous.

"Heh... whatever." Beat said before his eyes turned into X's making Menma sweatdropped as Naruto sighed.

"Menma-kun where are you?" both turned to Kushina who made her way past the greenery, "Oh there you are..." she trailed off noticing Naruto.

"Are you sure? He's wearing some good camouflage, I wouldn't be surprised if you confused him with a bush or a tree." Naruto said sarcastically making a tick mark grow on Menma's forehead.

"Ok that's it! You and me right now tomato!" Menma yelled rolling up his sleeves.

"Tomato?" Naruto asked.

"You have read hair and your head has a round shape." Menma explained before charging at Naruto.

"Menma-kun wait! I think he's..."

Naruto stuck out his finger holding Menma back before flicking him into a tree, "Going to kick your ass." he finished for her. Naruto took his hat off revealing his straight red hair as scratching it making Kushina's eyes widened as his features looked familiar.

"Excuse me shinobi-san, but what is your name?" Kushina asked wanting to confirm her suspicions.

"I'm not a shinobi, but the name is Naruto Kujo." he answered.

'Could it really be Naruto-kun?' she asked feeling the tears falling.

Naruto turned his attention to Beat who was still unconscious. Naruto immediately started slapping him around hoping to wake him up. The red head sighed at his surrogate brother's form. He could only imagine the earful he would get from the women.

_'Oh Naruto why would hurt a sweet boy like Beat? You should be more gentle next and rough house less.'_ _-Granny Suzie Q._

_'Oh my goodness Beat! Naruto how could you? Why do you time patrollers have to be so rough?' -Mama Holy._

_'Why do you to have to discipline him this way? I get he's annoying, but he's still a kid at the end of the day.' -Yukako._

"Naru-chan my baby! You've finally come back to me after all of these years!" wait who said that? Naruto turned to see the red haired lady glomping onto his back in a tight grip.

"What the hell? Hey lady get off me!" Naruto yelled waking Menma and Beat up.

Both went wide eyed at Kushina who refused to let go of Naruto. The latter however looked displeased as his hat covered his eyes revealing he was not comfortable with the older woman grabbing onto him like a life preserver.

"We've been looking for you! Since Minato sealed the fox inside you, everything went to hell! You disappeared and it's been like living in an endless sea of depression. Now your back!" Kushina cried onto his back.

"Kaa-san?"

"Naruto-nii?"

Both sweatdropped as Kushina cried louder, "I'm not letting you go Naru-chan! I love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love..."

Naruto was having enough and used one of his free arms to use instant transmission and remove himself from her death grip.

"NOO! NARU-CHAN! HE'S GONE AGAIN!" she screamed as she fell onto her knees.

Naruto appeared by Beat, "What the hell is your problem lady?" Naruto asked.

"Naru-chan!" Kushina yelled happily trying to pounce him.

Naruto immediately grabbed Beat and side stepped out of the way, "Listen lady, I have no idea who you are or why your giving me weird nicknames, but I'm just going to mind my business elsewhere."

"No please stay with me!" for a moment Kushina realized how creepy that sounded.

"Sorry, but I gotta run. Maybe I'll see you later." and with that Naruto and Beat took off into the sky again leaving a crying Kushina.

"Kaa-san, what the hell was that?" Menma asked.

"Naru-chan... my family was almost complete..." she cried as she hugged Menma.

"Kaa-san what's wrong?" Menma asked worried for his mother.

"Menma-kun, I was so close... so close to getting your brother back..." she cried more onto her son before whaling.

Menma was oddly confused as to what his mother was trying to tell him. He knew he had a brother, but it was a sore subject to talk about. All his father told him was that Naruto went missing the day he was born by some dragon. Then again, it was the nine tails attack and Minato could have just gone insane after the destruction had occurred. One thing for sure, he was going to get answers out of those two for making his mother cry.

_A few days later_

Time passed and no one had been able to find any sign of the two strangers. Kushina started putting the thought of her possibly reuniting with her long lost son aside and put Kakashi in his place with his lack luster training. Soon the day came when the group would have to fight against Zabuza again.

This time it was a lot easier, Kushina and Kakashi had Zabuza on the ropes, Sakura was left defending Tazune pretending she was the most useful out of everyone besides Sasuke. The other genin were stuck fighting Haku who was mopping the floor with them still. Oh and Sasuke's eyes turned red, likely from watching too much TV or something. Eh probably nothing special.

Things seemed bleak for the genin at least as the missing nin was still able to hold his own keeping both konoha shinobi on their toes. No one had time to register the two large energy signatures heading their way.

*BOOM*

Everyone stopped and turned to see Naruto and Beat landing leaving a spider web of cracks below their feet.

"Beat same opponents as before, but avoid leaving any killing blows." Naruto warned.

"Got it!" Beat responded as both powered up and dashed towards their respective opponents.

Naruto quickly grabbed Zabuza and slammed him into the bridge's concrete making the whole structure shake.

"You again?" Zabuza asked quickly recovering.

"I didn't take you swordsmen for cowards. Are we going to finish or are you going to runaway like last time?" Naruto asked as he turned his hat slightly to the right.

Zabuza gritted his teeth and formed hand seals for a hidden mist jutsu followed by several water dragons. Not even taking a moment to breathe, Naruto dashed around uppercutting Zabuza's face and grabbing his legs before spinning around a few times and slamming him onto the structure continuing the intense shaking. Tazuna was ready to feint at his poor bridges destruction at the sight of all the constant fighting.

Meanwhile Beat smashed through a couple of ice mirrors finding Haku hiding within them, "Wow same trick again? You guys are some really lame ninjas, Why don't you do something cool like hide in the shadows or use smoke bombs? You know not that weird magic stuff you do and why are you guys called ninjas if you wear regular clothes?" Beat asked making everyone inside sweat drop.

'Is he thinking about old school shinobi?' they all thought before the saiyan started smashing more ice mirrors until he found Haku again.

"I found you Mr. Crossdresser and I see you got a new mask. Well it's time for your beatdown. Haha get it? Cause my name is Beat?" Beat asked only to receive the sound of chirping crickets. "I'm still going to kick your butt."

"Hey we don't need your help! I'm an elite and I..." Sasuke was cut off at the sight of Haku being turned into a human punching bag.

He gritted his teeth at the younger boy's immense strength as he could see him grabbing her and spinning her around like Naruto did. Ironically ending the fight as both tossed their respective opponents into each other. Both time patrollers surrounded them.

"It's over, there's nowhere else to run." Naruto stated as the Konoha shinobi ran up behind them.

Before anyone else said anything, everyone turned their heads at the sound of clapping. Among the fog revealed a short overweight man likely in his forties or fifties with short round glasses. The man was soon joined by a few mercenaries nearing a hundred, but that's only an estimate. What they didn't realize, was the chubby looking pale one in the group who wasn't like the ordinary mercenaries.

"Some Demon of the Mist I hired. I had my hopes up when I saw you beating these ninja, but how in the hell did you get your asses handed the moment a pair of brats show up?" asked the short arrogant man.

"Gato! What are you doing here?" asked Zabuza.

"Well I was hoping that once you finished off the bridge builder, which I can see was so successful." Gato said sarcastically, "Then I remembered how expensive missing nin can be. So I decided it would be cheaper to get rid of you as well." he said. "Kill them boys, but leave the women, I can make an extra profit off them." he said lecherously as he looked at Haku, Natsumi and Kushina.

"Sasuke-kun save me from the creep!" Sakura cried.

"I said save the women, why would I want to take you little boy?" Gato asked.

"Hey I'm a girl baka old man!" she yelled.

Suddenly Naruto snapped his head looking at Sakura dead in the eyd, "It's not nice to lie just so you can save yourself." he said.

"Um Naruto, I think this one might be a girl." Beat said.

"Beat what would you know? You can't tell the difference." Naruto said reminding the younger boy of his fight with Haku.

"Enough, get them!" Gato ordered.

Everyone prepared themselves when suddenly a burst of energy bursted behind the crowd mutilating them to everyone's horror. Among the massacre, the mercenaries jumped back at the sight of a chubby pale man wearing orange pants and a sharp pointed hat.

"What the hell? Who are you? I don't remember your face!" Gato yelled only to be ignored.

"Target's identified, two saiyans. Requesting permission to engage." said the figure in a high voice.

"Who the heck is this?" Beat asked wary of the stranger's power.

"Request accepted, engaging saiyans." said the figure before dashing at near lightspeed.

Naruto got in front of and quickly jumped revealing that he kneed the stranger in the chin before bashing his face in with his elbow making a strange sound. Naruto noticed the density of his opponent's face, he's cracked some skulls before, but this character had a harder face. He immediately knew this was no ordinary human.

"Beat watch out! This guy isn't human, but I can't tell what species he is!" Naruto warned before avoiding a blast of energy coming from the stranger's eyes.

Beat went from behind and lift the stranger into the air before quickly slamming him down. The stranger got up and revealed no physical damage or healing factor besides a few scratches.

Gato took his chance seeing the stronger threat being distracted, "What are you waiting for? Attack them!" he ordered knocking the mercenaries out of their shock.

"Get ready!" Kakashi warned.

Beat started blocking several attacks and narrowly avoided a gut punch giving him time slam his wrists down the stranger's head. Naruto decided to double team on him. The next thing they knew, the stranger crashed into the bridge skidding on his arm. The two looked in horror as he pulled up his arm revealing an inhuman wound. The arm itself was leaking electricity along with a few cut wires and a broken metallic container holding the wires and electricity.

"What the hell are you?" Naruto asked feeling a bit of fear for once in his life at the monstrosity in front of him.

"I am android 19 of the red ribbon army. My mission however is classified, but it now involves the destruction of you two saiyans." the stranger said.

"Beat this became a dangerous situation. Don't hold anything back!" Naruto warned more.

"Does that include..."

"Do it!"

Both started focusing their blue energy as the bridge started shaking making everyone turn their heads to the fight. This got mixed reactions from the Konoha group as they felt energy signatures rise to the point Kakashi pulled out his Sharingan to scan for chakra only to find none. Sasuke seethed as he could see their power rising and would demand their strange chakra. He needed it to kill his bastard brother.

The next thing they knew, both Naruto and Beat grew spikey blond hair while emitting a gold like energy.

The Konoha nin and Zabuza put their attention back to their fight decimating the mercenaries while both Uzumaki Namikaze twins overwhelmed them with their heavy amount of shadow clones making it easier. The temporary truce was good and all, but for Tazuna, he started crying that his poor bridge was being battered. It only became worse when the two strangers started smashing that pale guy into the bridge. Gato attempted to make a run for hoping to hire some extra mercenaries only for Android 19 to land in front of him missing an arm and a leg.

"Possibility of mission failure, 70%. Must retreat before destruction occurs." Android 19 attempted to get up and run only for Beat's fist to smash into his head .

"Not so fast robot man!" Beat said rapidly kicking the android in the chest. "Naruto go long!" he said kicking the android towards his brother figure.

Naruto quickly caught Android 19 mid air and slammed him into the guardrail popping his head off.

"Mission failed... shutting down." he said before he lost the light in his eyes.

"This technology doesn't look natural. Beat once we're done helping out here, we need to take this thing to Trunks." Naruto ordered.

"Yeah, that robot was pretty tough unlike everyone else here. It even knew we were saiyans and tried to kill us because of it." Beat responded feeling weirded out by his strange opponent.

Suddenly an arrow landed near them almost hitting Gato who was trying to get away again. They both turned to see a crowd of townspeople armed with domestic objects such as frying pans and gardening tools.

"Menma-Nii I gathered the villagers and we won't be Gato's slaves anymore!" yelled some little kid with a crossbow as everyone behind him cheered in approval.

Their eyes were set to Gato who was trying to crawl away. Naruto powered down and picked up the shrimpy man by the back of his collar. Beat followed Naruto who casually walked towards the crowd despite the ninja barely finishing off the rest of mercenaries.

"Is this yours?" Naruto asked ignoring Gato's pleas to let him him run away and poor attempts at trying to bribe him.

Having enough Naruto tossed the corrupt tycoon practically feeding them to the denizens of Wave country.

"Well we're done here Beat." Beat nodded and was ready to take off.

Kushina ran to their side putting every ounce of chakra into her soles as she grabbed Naruto by his waist and started crying.

"Please, just tell me please." Kushina whimpered as she looked up at Naruto with teary eyes, "Please tell me, are you my lost son Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto's eyes were covered by his hat, "Lady I don't know who you are or what your talking about." he responded making her sob more.

"Naruto... that was the name of my baby boy... I lost him on the day of his birth. You won't believe me, but we sealed the soul of a demon inside him known as the kyuubi and shortly after..." she started breathing heavily, "A dragon or some kind of creature took him..." Naruto's eyes widened.

_"Basically Trunks summoned the mighty dragon Shenron."_

"The dragon apologized and said my baby was a hero that was called upon somewhere else." she said falling and hugging his knees.

_"The idiot asked for a hero, probably someone strong to become a time patroller. We were dying out at one point so it made sense he needed someone strong to help like Goku. I guess Shenron got confused or something and he summoned you as a baby." _

"Please tell me! Are you my lost son!?" Kushina asked as she cried.

"Kaa-chan?"

"Kushina-sensei?"

"Kushina-san?"

The Konoha nin were all shocked and worried about the Uzumaki woman's state as she cried and wailed on a stranger.

Naruto made her let go and kneeled before wrapping his arms around her, "I don't if I'm your son or not, but I can see that your still in pain after all these years. I can tell you this, I this won't be the last time you see me." he said letting go.

"I'd love to stay, but I have other places that need me." Naruto said taking off with Beat and Android 19's body before they both disappeared into some kind of portal.

"Kushina-san are you ok?" Kakashi asked running to her side.

Kushina's tears were still streaming, but deep down inside her. Her pain was gone, her sorrow, her regret, her curiosity was gone. She had the one thing that kept her alive all these years. Hope. Hope that her child was alive and waiting for her.

"Yes Kakashi-kun, I'm fine. I'm all fine now." she said smiling.

In the distance, an elderly man with grey facial hair and a black hat with a red logo with two R's was watching over the battle. He rubbed his temples as he saw Android 19's destruction.

"19's dead eh? Lousy saiyans! I better tell Orochimaru about this. He won't be pleased if he loses faith in my androids." said the old man before taking off into the sky as well.

Something was coming and Konoha better prepare itself.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Note: Hey guys this is my other story I agreed to make, you'll be seeing this along with my other story which won't be fully released until a couple of months. Don't worry, I'm doing this so I can finish GioGio and Persona. Ironically those two are short, but will require almost as many chapters as Seven Deadly Sins. So watch out for those. Yes Zero Fullbuster, I know your feeling angsty about Persona. I think I can get it ready by either tomorrow or monday.**


	2. Threat of Exams

**Chapter 2 - Threat of Exams**

**Note: Jotaro is a relative of the Joestars and not Holy's son in this story**

_Tokitoki city_

Trunks waited for the arrival of both Saiyans ready to congratulate them.

"Hey you two good job out here and..." Trunks was interrupted as Naruto shoved Android 19's head into his arms.

"What the hell is thing?" Naruto asked pointing the the head.

Trunks initially dropped it in fear before realizing it was only mechanical. Picking it back up he scanned over it along with the body Beat helped carry.

"It's an android, I remember having to put up with these before. Long story short they have no remorse for human life and are pretty hard to kill since they don't feel pain. I'm guessing you ran into these?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah and it said that it needed permission to fight saiyans. So obviously we need to head back later and to fight more." Naruto said.

Trunks nodded, "I'll keep you updated. For now you guys might want to rest after being stuck in another timeline for so long." he said.

Beat started stretching out his arms and yawning, "Yeah, I gotta get home before miss Holy gets worried. See you later nii-San!" Beat said taking off.

"That reminds me, Yukako was looking for you earlier. She didn't say what she needed you for, but it might be serious." Trunks said.

Naruto may have been stoic, serious and occasionally easy to anger, but right now he internally panicked. Yukako was a beautiful and kind young lady, but she had anger issues of her own. It wasn't a good idea to keep her waiting.

"Thanks, I'll see her right now." He said running home. 'I am so dead!' He thought believing he forgot something important.

_Meanwhile in Konoha_

Team 7 returned to Konoha after parting ways with Zabuza and Haku who robbed Gato's mansion before returning to help fight in Kiri. After giving their mission report, Kushina requested her team to leave without her as she needed to explain something important to Minato.

"Minato I have big news." Kushina said with a serious face.

"What is it Kushina-Chan?" He asked feeling worried something went wrong.

"You remember those stranger I mentioned in wave?" He nodded, "Minato I think I know one of them. He had red hair and violet eyes. He's related..." Minato interrupted her.

"Are you saying he's a member of the Uzumaki clan? Kushina this is big for you! Do you think we can find him?" Minato asked.

"He could be related to me, but I think he's related to you as well." She said making him confused.

"I don't understand, I'm not an Uzumaki." Was his reply.

"Minato, it sounds crazy, but the older boy I met said his name was Naruto." She said holding back her tears again.

"Kushina you can't be serious, sure Naruto had red hair, but it could be anyone. Who's to say it isn't another boy named Naruto?" Minato asked.

Kushina shook her head in denial, "No Minato he was my baby! I'm sure if it and he said he'll be back too!" She cried out.

"Kushina I..." Minato was interrupted by a chunin.

"Hokage-Sama, the council has called a meeting." He said.

"For Kami's sake, what do they want now?" He asked.

"It pertains to a recently completed mission." The chunin answered.

"Dismissed." The chunin nodded and left, "Kushina we will talk about this later." He said leaving her alone to her thoughts.

_Council meeting_

"Who authorized this meeting?" Minato asked not wanting to deal with the elderly and civilians again.

"That would be us Hokage-Sama." Said Danzo sitting between the elders Koharu and Homura. "It seems a certain genin had gave us information pertaining to a threat he came across in wave country."

"Who gave you that information?" Minato carefully asked thinking it couldn't be his kids since they weren't that stupid. They may act like little Kushinas, but they aren't that dumb.

"That is classified." Homura said.

"Bullshit, these are my ninja and you are an advisor. Your job is to advise me and not order my genin around." Minato said.

"That would be me." Said a voice opening the doors revealing it to be Sasuke Uchiha.

"Genin this is a council meeting and you are interrupting it." Minato reprimanded.

"I was invited by the elders." He said smugly.

"What did I just say?" Minato asked the elders. Danzo knee this could cost him his position, but if he was right then he would be saved.

"Uchiha-San has revealed rather interesting information about a pair of individuals with immense power." Danzo said.

"Power that I deserve no less." The "last" Uchiha claimed.

Minato sighed knowing this information was becoming rather sensitive, "What does it matter, Kushina told me they left and didn't have their location." He said hoping for them to drop the subject.

"That is why I suggest having Inoichi Yamanaka transfer her memory along with Sasuke's to get a better understanding of what happened." Danzo explained.

"Fine, but the civilians leave. Should this pair present themselves to be a threat. The civilians do not have a say or ability to do anything." Minato said signaling the ANBU to escort them out despite the outrage.

He soon called for Kushina to present herself as well as explaining to her what was going on. To her it sounded like a good idea only due to the fact she could prove she found her son. She immediately stepped beside Inoichi preparing for the jutsu. Inoichi performed his jutsu and spread the memories which passed on everything Kushina experienced in Wave.

Everyone jumped back out in shock seeing Beat and Naruto's transformation and intense strength. However, what really got them worried was the chubby man. He appeared rather powerful as he was able to mutilate a good portion of the mercenaries. That's when both saiyans were able to defeat the android and decapitate it revealing him to not be human, but metallic instead.

Minato was stunned, but not from the power of the two strangers. Instead it was from the fact Kushina approached one of them. The male matched their child's description, red hair, violet eyes, whisker marks from the sealing and he had Kushina's face. There was no doubt his son was still alive and out there. Likely more powerful than most of his ninjas from the looks of it.

Kushina weeped silent tears as she looked at her possible son again. He said they would meet again and she would wait everyday for an eternity until that day arrives. However what got her worried was the council assessing his threat level.

"I want that power!" Sasuke demanded again.

"Sasuke let say I try to get you that power, how exactly are you going to obtain it?" Minato asked which actually raised heads.

"Your the hokage you do something." Sasuke replied.

"I'm the hokage not Kami almighty. I don't even have the whereabouts of these people." Minato said.

"Then I suggest we put them in the bingo book with a capture on sight order." Danzo said making Sasuke smirk.

"They're clearly faster and stronger than a good portion of our jounin. Then there's the fact they aren't our shinobi. So you can't do anything about it." Shikaku Nara Said.

"I can obtain the authority from the daimyo." Danzo claimed.

"I think the daimyo has had enough of you." Minato said remembering getting angry letters from higher up about an annoying person demanding to to give them more authority than the hokage.

Danzo seethed, but remained silent. He would have to scour his ROOT to search for those two and capture them for his experiments. The meeting was then ended and that left Minato to ponder as to what do should "Naruto" return. He could only imagine what strong, brave and chivalrous man he's become wherever he is.

_TokiToki city_

**(Naruto OST - It's The Training)**

Jotaro was running through the civilian section of the city leaving a giant dust trail behind him, "I'm so dead! I'm so dead! I'm so dead! I'm so dead!" he muttered every second he hadn't made home. He could only imagine that scary face Yukako makes as her hair acts as if it had life of its own. She hasn't been this mad since the time he told her about her ex who at the time was building his own harem. Luckily for that casanova, Naruto got to him first and sent him to the ER for breaking gentleman's code.

Yukako would have sent him directly to the undertaker.

Speaking of which he could see her walking to his door knocking on it before he tripped and started skidding into the ground crating a trench with his body.

**(End of Song)**

Yukako jumped out of the way to notice Naruto's body come to a stop, "Naruto-kun?" she asked.

Naruto quickly recovered adjusting his cap keeping his calm face, "Yukako-chan, Trunks told me you were looking for me." he said.

She nodded, "You forgot today's Naruto." she said impassively making him internally panic.

**(Diamond is Unbreakable OST - Fight Fight)**

'Oh god what I forget.' Naruto tilted his hat again, "Was it really that important?" Yukako gave him a blank expression, 'Wrong answer!' "Are you sure it's today?" another blank face. 'I really wish I had Jotaro's power!' he cleared his throat, "Um... happy birthday!" Yukako face faulted.

Quickly picking herself up she spoke up, "No Naruto-kun, that's in three months remember?" she asked.

Naruto felt relief, but he wasn't out of the fray just yet, "Happy anniversary!" he cheered shooting confetti out of nowhere making her sweat drop.

"Now that I think about it, my parent's anniversary is today as well." she said thinking, "Oh well, that's not important."

He gulped and went out to admit his mistake, "I forget, why is today so important?" He asked expecting a beating instead getting he got a groan.

"How do you forget your own birthday of all things?" Yukako asked looking annoyed.

"Eh?" Naruto asked wide eyed.

"Just open the door, I have something for you." Yukako said pulling him in.

'Is it that day already?' He wondered slowly opening his door.

"SURPRISE!" Naruto jumped back before entering his super Saiyan stage.

"How the hell did you people get into my house!?" He yelled before noticing his foster mother swinging around the spare keys.

It was embarrassing to remember why she carried those around. It's also the reason he keeps a double lock on the door to his own room and a spare alarm clock. Naruto could swear Holy as never been so red all her life that day.

"That answers one thing." Naruto said before Holy rushes to hug him.

"Happy birthday Naruto-kun, 17 and your as big as ever!" Holy said. It was safe to say it was near impossible to rip this woman off even in his super Saiyan 2 state.

"Holy dear give my grandson some room before you suffocate the poor boy." Said a woman coming from the group.

"Baa-chan your here too?" Naruto Asked.

Suzie Q Joestar, a cheerful elderly woman and Holly's mother. Wife to Joseph Joestar, Suzie was also there for Naruto's development. Despite Holy never having children of her own, Naruto was the closest thing she had to a grandson. Suzie was glad her nephew Jotaro dropped him off whenever he couldn't be there for the boy. Her only regret was that Naruto was too much like Jotaro.

"I wouldn't miss my grandson's birthday for the world or time or universe or whatever you time patrollers say." Suzie said with a chuckle.

"Suzie your embarrassing the boy again." said a withering voice revealing it to be Joseph Joestar.

Like his wife, he looked at Naruto as if he were his own grandson. Joseph also didn't like the fact he was a mini Jotaro, unlike the latter he would refer to Holy by her name or at best calling her his mother. He also referred to Joseph as his grandfather instead of an old man. Heck, Joseph also volunteered to teach Naruto how to fight considering Jotaro fought like a street brawler which could only keep him safe to an extent.

"Oh hush Joseph, it's our duty as grandparents to embarrass the boy. God only knows how much time we have left with the family." Suzie responded making the old man sigh.

"That's right, Naruto it's been 17 years and we have to celebrate everyday like it's our last." Holy said cheerfully despite how grim his foster family is making this sound.

"Oh that reminds me, Naruto-kun I got something for you." Yukako said pulling out a card from her purse.

Naruto took the card and opened it up to see crude ill suited drawings and punk styled handwriting. Either this was a death threat or... someone special to him he hasn't seen in a few years.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Hey brat, this is mr. I love seeing dolphins f* more than spending time with my kids. I would be there, but I'm too dumb and sensitive to care enough to spend money on a flight to see you myself. So instead I'm gonna be dumb and sensitive and send your beautiful and lovely big sister Jolyne instead. You better treat her with respect and give her all your past halloween candy._

_HAHAHAHAHA see you in a few days squirt. Sorry if I can't make your party, but save me some cake. Even if you have to rip out of someone's throat._

_Your favorite sister, Jolyne Cujoh (yes Cujoh not kujo)_

-Lots of inappropriate drawings of Jotaro and a dolphin-

"Jolyne says she'll be passing by in a little while." Naruto said pocketing the letter.

"Oh that's great to hear! I bet she's just excited to see her little brother again!" Holy said before her eyes trailed to Yukako, "I bet she's most excited to meet you most of all Yukako-chan!" she said.

"Me?" Yukako asked.

"Yup, Jolyne's always teased Naruto about getting a girlfriend." Yukako blushed while Naruto felt grim.

Back in the day, Jolyne would be overprotective of Naruto growing up and would often break anyone's face who even dared to do so much as look at him the wrong way. Sadly a lot of bullies of both genders didn't get the memo. Years later, Naruto would return the favor and put a few people who messed with Jolyne in the ER. In a way, they would rotate on being the support beam for each other. That is until she had to move away six years back because Jotaro had some business outside of the city.

Regardless, the party was lively, Holy pulled out a camera with a brand new reel of film as her mother did the same with a video camera. Beat almost ruined it by nearly spilling the cake. Joseph retold his old stories again and again. By the time it was nearly over, Naruto decided to grab Holy and go somewhere private to talk about something that's been eating him up since he came back.

"What did you want to talk to me about Naruto-kun?" Holy asked.

"Kaa-san, it's something about my birth. Can you tell me about it one more time?" Naruto asked.

Holy smiled thinking it was time to rekindle, "Oh my, it feels like it was yesterday. I helped raise you about a week after Jotaro adopted you. From what he told me, the mighty wish granting dragon everyone talks about. You were just a newborn." she said with a smile, "Although, I was worried about your real family. Jotaro told me you were summoned from another time that he couldn't find or connect you with. I would always worry about what if you had a mother and a father who cried every night wondering if their baby was safe." she finished with sadness in her eyes.

Even to this date, Holy wondered if Naruto could ever find meet his parents. To see the bright smiles on their faces when they reunite with her child.

"That's the point kaa-san, I was in a mission recently with Beat in this weird time with ninjas." he started only to be stopped by laughter.

"Hahaha, ninjas? Did you go to the feudal era? Maybe meet the emperor?" Holy asked jokingly.

"No, in this time ninjas are weird people that wear weird clothes and sandals along with strange headbands. They also do this weird power similar to KI, but they call them jutsus to perform weird abilities related to nature." Holy looked confused, but nodded anyways, "Here I had to help make sure a group survived an encounter and after I was done, I started training with Beat to keep ourselves active. This is when the weird part really happened."

"What happened?" Holy asked seeing Naruto was going into detail about his mission despite never wanting to tell stories about his adventures.

"I scolded Beat for transforming when I told him not to when this kid showed up. A minute later, his mom arrived looking for the kid. She practically tackled me down calling me "Naru-chan" and said something about a fox and me going missing. At first I thought she was bonkers until I saw her again a few days later." Holy nodded feeling curious, "Basically after another mission complete, she grabbed onto me again. She was begging and asking if I was her son and explained that a dragon came and took her newborn away saying he was needed elsewhere. I could see the pain in her eye and told her we might meet again some day." Naruto finished.

Holy was shocked by the turn of events, "Um Naruto-kun, what exactly did the lady look like. If she really is your mother than there is a chance you two should look similar in a way." she suggested.

Naruto nodded, "She had long red hair and violet eyes, but no whisker marks. Her kid however had the same face as her, but had blue eyes and blond hair. If I'm right, I have and idea of what my father looks like." he explained.

Holy took a deep breath to take this all in, first her adopted son goes to another time as his job implies. Second he meets a strange lady who recognizes him and has the same appearance. Finally there's a chance the broken family could reunite and she has a chance to encourage said action. Holy realized that Naruto had to confirm this, she may love him and he may have a good life here, but no one had the right to keep a family apart. She could only hope Naruto would give this stranger a chance.

"Naruto-kun, this may seem hard to believe and of course this could be random and lead to potential risk, but I believe in you. Maybe you should ask Trunks or someone to send you in to that time again. At the very least to confirm your suspicions. After all if this woman is your mother, there shouldn't be any harm in you reuniting with your family." Holy explained.

"Thanks kaa-san, I really needed to talk to you about this. I was confused and unsure if I really should go through with meeting this woman again. Then again, Trunks said there's some unfinished business there, so I might find myself meeting my potential birth mother again." Naruto replied.

Holy smiled, "Good, now that we have that out of the way. You still have guests birthday boy and they're not leaving until you blow out the candles and open your gifts." she said leading him back into the party.

_Back in Konoha with team 7_

Menma and Natsumi were training vigorously, the one thing on their minds was what their mother told them. They can't believe it, but it still bugged them. That stranger with the little kid was their alleged brother. The twins refused to believe it, not that they didn't want to reunite with their brother, but because of the circumstances.

Their brother has been gone the night their father sealed away the fox and was allegedly kidnapped by a talking dragon. They couldn't even get a good look at the man other than the fact he had violet eyes, a tall stature at around six feet and was clearly older than them by at least a couple years. Their brother should be their age and around their height. What are the chances he really was their brother? Who could have taken him? And who has been training him to reach that level of power?

Their thoughts broke off by a brooding Sasuke who was being followed by Sakura who had hearts in her eyes. Luckily neither one had to worry about hearing about power or love conquers all when Kakashi arrived being dragged by Kushina.

"Hello my favoritest people... yes I mean you to Sakura." said pink haired girl's self confidence grew hearing that alone.

"Kushina-san has decided that you should all enter this year's chunin exams." Kakashi said.

"Don't you mean we Kakashi?" Kushina asked with a wink.

"No, I decided to be like Guy... *shivers* and make our genin wait a year before sending them on a dangerous test. You the wife of my sensei and hokage, decided that your children should be reckless and take the exam." Kakashi explained.

Ever since Wave country and a slight scolding from his sensei, Kakashi has been working day and night to plan out how to test his genin. This time he wasn't even late because of the latest chapter from his book or because he wanted to visit Obito and Rin, he just got out of bed from planning out this week's training session. How is this team going to pass with spamming shadow clones, fireballs and one girl say "you do it Sasuke-kun" during a dangerous and complex exam? This is the one thing civilians haven't been able to change due to the fact untrained civilian genin either get kicked out or get killed before reaching this stage.

"Oh Kakashi your so funny. Of course my genin are ready." Kushina said with a laugh.

"You do realize we got our butts handed to us in wave right?" Kakashi asked.

"I didn't have any trouble." Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Yeah neither did I because Sasuke-kun kicked ass!" Sakura said.

"Sasuke you spammed fireballs and unlocked your sharingan only to get your butt kicked. Sakura you only did your job right because you were literally ordered to stand around making sure the client didn't get hurt." Kakashi explained getting snickers from the twins.

"Your just jealous." Sasuke replied.

"Jealous of what?" Kakashi asked.

"Jealous that I'm an elite."

"I'm an A ranked jounin that copied over a thousand jutsu with a famous father only for me to make a name of my own along with being a student of a hokage. Why should I be jealous?" Kakashi asked.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's only reply.

"You tell him Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered feeling denial.

"Yes yes Kakashi, you can read pervy sage's porn later. First we need our genin to sign these forms." Kushina said handing them all a paper, "Now Kakashi, go train Sasuke while I train my kids." Kushina said making Kakashi's eye widen.

"Kushina-san, isn't that playing favorites?" he asked.

"Nope, besides training like Sasuke will be like training Obito won't it?" Kushina asked trying to play with his emotions.

"No it's not the same, besides Sasuke's more like me." Kakashi replied.

"Good that help motivate you!" she said before taking off with her kids in a shunshin.

'I was an asshole to Obito... I miss you buddy... wait what do I do about Sakura? Oh well she needs the most help. Maybe a couple of exercise regiments and a c rank jutsu should help her get past..."

"I'm cheering you on from here Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said sitting on some bleachers that mysteriously appeared with box of pop corn with the word diet over it.

"Um Sakura, I think I have a basic training regiment you should..."

"No thanks Sasuke-kun will be there to protect me." Sakura interrupted.

"Sakura I think Kakashi sensei might be right on this one. I can't pass if..."

"Don't worry about it Sasuke-kun as long Menma-baka and Natsumi-baka don't get in the way, we'll be fine." Sakura interrupted again.

At this point even Sasuke felt concerned about dragging this fan girl. Who even orders diet popcorn? His question was answered as Sakura pulled out a bottle of "diet" water. She's seriously going to die from a lack of nutrition.

_A couple days later with Trunks_

Trunks opened up the scroll scanning over the same timeline revealing the exact same team being attacked. However, taking the time to study this timeline, Trunks gathered up an idea of how to deal with the imminent threat.

"Trunks, I got those headbands ready!" Trunks turned to see supreme Kai of time walking with four forehead protectors with purple sashes baring the mark of a the tokitoki bird's face and wings.

"Good, I'm sure with this, the group can pass by safely into the exams. I know we can erase their memories and all, but that might be too much of a hassle." Trunks explained taking the forehead protectors.

"I also made myself a hat and matching robes." Supreme Kai added revealing her outfit of a violet and white set of robes based on the designs she saw.

"Supreme Kai you do know you have Tokitoki city to watch over right?" Trunks asked getting a frown.

"I know, but I wanted to feel like I could help physically while all you meatheads are out there fighting and saving the day... I mean year... I mean century... oh, this is so confusing." she said.

"Well if you want, you can wear it around when the other kais meet." Trunks suggested getting a pout.

Naruto arrived with Beat in tow before supreme kai could whine about her hard work on her robes.

"You called?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I took some time to look over that timeline you were just in. I was right, you guys need to head back in there, but not alone. That's why I called a certain pair you might recognize." Trunks answered gesturing for two people who appeared right behind them.

"Who are they?" Beat asked tugging on Naruto's leg.

Naruto went wide eyed, "Long time no see little brother." said a woman with her hair in two buns with blond highlights.

"Naruto-kun, you look good." said a girl with pink hair held in a swirl.

"My sister and childhood friend, of course." Naruto said tilting his hat again.

"Is this Beat?" asked the girl with buns.

"Do I know you miss?" Beat asked.

"Beat don't you remember Jolyne, she's my big sister and practically yours to after Holy adopted you." Naruto explained.

"I don't remember." Beat admitted making Jolyne smile sadly.

"You were so little and I left with my dad for a bit after you were adopted." Jolyne explained.

Beat tilted head as the pink haired girl approached Naruto, "How have you been Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Same as always Trish, you know me." Naruto answered plainly.

"I guess we're teammates, how does that feel?" Trish asked trying to hide her nerves.

Trish was rather infatuated with Naruto, but not to a disturbing extent. She liked him ever since he revealed his sensitive side. Despite his hostile and cold nature, he was soft and kind hearted. Always standing up for others like Yukako and herself. Thinking about it, she sighed that Yukako captured his heart first. Trish could only hope she could catch his attention one of these days. It's not that she didn't want to break them up, but she had to respect their relationship despite how jealous she feels.

"It's cool, it might be fun to put up with someone besides my little brat." Naruto answered.

"Don't you mean bro?" Beat asked.

"No I meant brat." He said earning a glare.

"Ok now that reunions are done, can we get back to the mission at hand?" Trunks asked. "Basically there's this thing called the chunin exams where teams get from different villages arrive like it's the olympics only people fight and are scored on style and tactics. To keep up with the incoming android threat, I forged some papers and had some forehead protectors made." Trunks explained handing one to everyone.

"You had them based on the bird?" Naruto asked.

"Designs were my idea and I made some Kage robes." Supreme Kai said revealing her outfit again.

"Too bad you can't use it." Beat said admiring the handiwork.

"Anyways, I'll set up the scroll." Trunks said leading the group until Supreme Kai tugged on Naruto's sleeve.

"Naruto can I talk to you for a second?" She asked as Naruto signaled the others to go ahead without him.

"What is it?" He asked.

Supreme Kai signaled one of the floating robots to hand her a duffel bag, "About that flavor you asked the night of your birthday. I managed to get some tech from the capsule corporation. It's supposed to take blood samples." She explained revealing a few test tubes connected to a small machine.

"How does it work?" He asked.

"You basically turn it on and put some blood on the individual tubes. If that's not enough there's a scanner for hair and other things to check for your genetic material." She further explained.

Naruto nodded, "Thanks Supreme Kai, hopefully I can find some closure." He said before taking the bag and leaving with his group.

"Good luck on finding your mom! And bring honor to Tokitoki village! Make your Kage proud!" Supreme Kai yelled the last part putting her hat on.

"Wait, before we go. Naruto you'll be the one ranked as jounin for the group. That's like the captain and you'll lead everyone else." Trunks spoke up before opening the scroll.

"Pretty sure they'd question the young teen leading a group where two of his subordinates aren't separated by more than a couple of years." Naruto countered, not in the sense that Trish or Jolyne were old. They'd kick his ass if he meant was the fact Jolyne was 22 and an adult making it look awkward to make the less experienced person be in charge of the adults.

Jolyne and Trish however were raising a brow at Naruto awaiting his words, hoping he chooses his words carefully as Beat stepped back knowing the power of an angry female that time he pranked Yukako by putting white hair dye and some other material in her shampoo one night. The woman's hair took life of it's own and tore the place apart faster than any fusion could keep up with.

Trunks nodded at Naruto's statement, "I wondered about that to, so I came up with these pills." he said revealing a small sack, "Each one alone keeps the user young for about 24 hours." he explained.

"How old will we be exactly? I prefer to not go through puberty again." Trish spoke up.

"Sorry to say this, but you and Jolyne will be around Beat's age if not a year older." Trunks replied making them sigh.

"Yare yare dawa, ok let's get the show over with." Jolyne said taking the sack.

"Good luck and like Supreme Kai said, make your kage and village proud!" Trunks said before sending them back in time.

_Meanwhile in Konoha, day of the chunin exams_

The group arrived a few meters outside the gates, "Bottoms up!" Jolyne said taking a pill as she handed one to Trish who downed it as well.

The next thing the boys knew, both girls shrunk down to a maturing state, luckily their clothes shrunk with them as well. Naruto was not ready to go to a foreign prison for a misunderstanding.

"Eh?" Trish asked looking at her shorter state hoping this wasn't a turn off for Naruto in a future event she where she grabs his attention.

"Yare yare dawa, let's get going. Hopefully these exams are as short as they are in school." Jolyne said leading the group.

"Remember everyone, headbands or whatever they are." Beat said putting his on his forehead while Jolyne placed hers around her waist and Trish placing hers over her neck.

"I better get the papers ready." Naruto added as he placed his forehead protector over his neck as well. "This is going to be a real pain isn't it?" he asked himself as they got in range of the gate guards.

_A couple of hours later, with the rookies_

Team 7 made their way to the second floor noticing the groups of genin arguing with another pair of genin blocking the way. Natsumi recognizes them as Kotetsu and Izumo, cleary the two assumed looking younger would be enough of a disguise. It works only due to the fact these genin had likely not met them or were blind. Giving Menma the signal, they were about to leave when Sasuke in all his glorious stupidity decided to show why the Uchiha clan can never match up with the Nara clan.

"Hey drop the genjutsu!" this was earned with a punch to the head courtesy of Natsumi.

"Baka! You gave us more competition!" Natsumi yelled creating a giant lump on the Uchiha's head.

"Natsumi-baka how dare you...!" Sakura was shut up as the blond girl's hair took the same shape as the kyuubi's tails.

Suddenly one of the disguised chunin tried to kick Natsumi only to suddenly be sent flying into a wall just as a kid with a bowl cut was going to jump in. The chunin in the wall lost his disguise as he fell off the wall.

"You shouldn't attack people while they aren't looking mister." everyone turned to Beat who stood over the unconscious body.

"Beat, damn it! You shouldn't be grabbing attention!" Jolyne yelled running behind him.

"Sorry I forgot." Beat responded scratching his head sheepishly.

Trish arrived panting, "Can we go now? I don't like all the attention." she complained.

Jolyne nodded and dragged Beat by the back of his collar ignoring all the strange looks.

"Natsumi it's him, that's one of the guys from wave." Menma whispered to his sister.

"Yeah, do you think the other guy is here? You know, the guy kaa-san thinks is our brother?" Natsumi asked.

"He's gotta be, he was wearing a matching forehead protector with those two girls. Do you think we should tell kaa-san?" Menma asked.

"It might not be true, but... we should tell her. What if they cause trouble or might be spies. Someone has to know, at the very least tou-san should if our "brother" is here." Natsumi explained getting a nod.

Too bad either they or Sakura, noticed Sasuke running after Beat likely demanding a fight. A few minutes later, he come to small room where the bowl cut kid was somehow ahead of them. The kid was laying on the ground bleeding from his nose with a few lumps over his head.

"Sorry mister, but you were way too excited to fight. I was too, but you have to focus on your opponent than the thrill of the battle." Beat said over the kid.

"I am Rock Lee, may I please have the name of my opponent?" Lee asked trying to stand up.

"I'm Beat Kujo!" Beat answered.

"Beat Kujo, I declare you my new rival. I wish to spar with you again in hopes of improving myself next time we face each other in battle. If I cannot do that then..." Team Naruto started sweat dropping as Lee started going on a rant about what he would do should he fail on whatever impossible task he gave himself.

The group soon left before Sasuke had the chance to confront Beat and luckily, they also missed Guy's arrival.

Team 7 caught up with Sasuke and team Naruto only for Kushina to arrive, "Hello my precious genin, I'm glad to see you arrived on time. I was worried for a second that..." Kushina was interrupted by one of her children.

"Kaa-san! We saw him again!" Menma yelled.

"Saw who?" Kushina asked curiously.

"That little kid in the red and yellow gi! The one from wave country!" Menma answered quickly.

Kushina turned her head and started looking around before seeing him leaning against a wall with Trish and Jolyne by his side. Her eyes widened before she started looking around hoping her Naru-chan was around somewhere before noticing their forehead protectors. Although sad and discouraged that he works for another village, Kushina knew she could use her husband's power to call on him. If those two are related in anyway, there's a chance he could be here in the village.

"Good work and oh, uh good luck! Mama has to go talk your father!" Kushina said before quickly disappearing in a shunshin.

"Your mom is weird." Sakura said.

"Shut up harpy!" Menma snapped back.

Oh for kami's sake he hated Sakura for so many reasons. Sure he thought she was cute at first, but then she got annoying and preached about dieting until you reach chronic anorexia like a religion. Oh boy did Sakura and Ino annoy the crap out of him, until a couple of years ago, she would pound her fist against his and Natsumi's head. Who would even have the decency to like this girl? What mentally disabled, handicap, terminally ill, brain dead, suicidal, you know what? You get the point. Menma and Natsumi even threatened to quit being ninja at one point for being paired up with the idiot squad.

Minato decided to play the third hokage card saying it was like recreating the legendary sannin. Even though the twins argued they earned the title because Hanzo didn't kill them and it ended with Orochimaru running away to be a pedophile or something. Then there was the fact he compared them to their godfather Jiraiya which made them whine more than they didn't want to be like pervy sage. They didn't even see the likeness of Sakura becoming Tsunade, sure both had bad tempers their dumb vices, but that's it.

Regardless they decided to confront Beat only to be interrupted by Kiba's yelling and some silver haired young man telling him to shut up. That was at least until the guy talked about his nin info cards. Despite his shady description of the ability of his cards, Menma and Sasuke ignored it hoping to gain information from him.

"Anyone want to look somebody up?" Asked the silver haired teen.

"Beat Kujo!" Sasuke and Menma both said.

"What village?" He asked.

Both were confused and unsure, "I can't try to look him, it's more fun that way." He said and few minutes later no information was received. "That's weird, I can't find a "Beat Kujo" anywhere." He said.

Sasuke groaned in annoyance as Menma looked down before setting his attention to Beat only for Ibiki Morino to arrive saying it was time for the test to begin.

_Village center_

Naruto was looking around getting a good look around the village. Having a good understanding and layout in preparation of an attack if it involves civilians. That's the last thing he would need. However one thought that plagued his mind was finding his supposed birth mother.

Looking at his bag again, he lifted it over his shoulder keeping a tight grip making sure it didn't fall over. He knows that woman is in the village, the insignia on her forehead protector matches the village gates. It was only a matter of time before he ran into her.

His focus soon changed to a particular ramen stand, luckily for him Trunks left some ryu in his bag since they didn't accept Zeni here.

"Hi welcome to Ichirakus!" Said an energetic young girl.

"Hi it's my first time, what do you recommend?" Naruto asked the cheerful girl.

"I would say our miso ramen or shrimp ramen, but we've also made a special ramen for losing weight if your looking to stay fit." She said.

Naruto looked at her with a deadpan expression, "You have diet ramen?" she nodded, "Who's the idiot that came up with that?" Suddenly every other female in the village sneezed at once. Sweat dropping, Naruto ordered a miso ramen to avoid wasting any more time.

Naruto enjoyed his meal and admired the homey fell of the ramen stand as if it were familiar. He then went wide eyed noticing a special.

Uzumaki special:

Naruto immediately went back to eating and looking away unsure of how someone can intake all that food. You have to be some sort of vacuum cleaner or have a black hole for a mouth to handle all that food. Even worse, you have to be the size of an Alaskan bull worm eating that at a regular basis. Who the hell is Uzumaki anyways?

His thoughts were interrupt when he saw a masked stranger with a sword on their back.

"Shinobi-San the hokage wishes to..."

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Naruto asked feeling creeped out at the serial killer looking ninja.

"I am bear." They answered.

"What the hell kind of cosplay is this?" Naruto asked still creeped out.

"I am a member of the ANBU black ops. My leader the hokage, wishes to see you. Please come with me." He explained.

"What? No! Your creepy!" The ramen waitress sweat dropped, "Just point me where to go and I'll be there." He said trying to stay away from the creepy masked person.

The ANBU felt somewhat offended, as if his village didn't have their own version of ANBU. He reluctantly pointed to the tower when suddenly Naruto paid for his bowl and surrounded himself with energy. Taking a defensive position, the ANBU jumped back only for Naruto to fly into the sky towards the tower.

"Did he just fly?" Bear asked.

"Can't all shinobi fly?" Asked the girl.

_Hokage tower, 20 minutes later_

Minato and Kushina waited anxiously for Naruto's arrival. Minato sent one of his personal ANBU to make sure he arrived safely. He was worried that something happened. What if he resisted? What if the pair fought? What if he's chronically late like Kakashi? Oh the horror!

Kushina kept tapping her sandal on the floor rapidly, it was only a little while ago they found the name of the man she thinks is her lost son. However he looks older and from the document, it says he's 22. His picture however looks slightly younger meaning this could have been forged. There was no village named Tokitoki anywhere making it suspicious. Hopefully this Naruto Kujo wasn't in cahoots with any criminals or a potential threat to the village. All these thoughts made her tap faster.

The two stopped for a moment as they heard voices outside the door.

_"Excuse me ma'am, do you know where the hokage's office is? I've been told he wanted to see me and I can't figure this skyscraper out." Said a masculine voice._

_"The hokage's office is right through there and... what exactly is a skyscraper?" Asked the secretary._

_"It's a giant building with hundred floors." There a brief moment of silence, "Yes it is possible. My adoptive grandfather lives on the top floor of one. Can I go through now?" The male asked._

_"I need some identification first sir." Said the secretary._

_"Yare Yare, here."_

A few minutes later

_"Glory to Artsotska- er I mean Konoha." _

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Minato gulped feeling a bit nervous as to who this stranger could really be and what his intentions are. After all, his papers were carefully made and look legitimate, but seem to have been made recently. There's no telling who these people could be.

"Enter." Minato said revealing Naruto in all his glory. Still wearing the same black jacket and pants with a student's cap. The outfit looks like it was based on an army uniform of some kind before being modified revealing his grey tank top and chain hanging on the flap of his jacket. The Yondaime could see his whisker marks, violet eyes and red hair. It was sad to say this child didn't look too much like him.

Kushina however forced her leg to stop tapping the floor making it turn an awkward angle where one would assume its broken.

"You called hokage-sama?" Naruto asked being careful knowing this man's stature, however what confused him was the lady claiming to be his mother was next to him with what appeared to be a broken leg.

Minato took a deep breath before speaking, "Hi how are ya?" He internally slapped himself for the poor greeting.

Kushina grew a tick mark at the stupid greeting, "I'm good, is there a reason you called?" Naruto asked making them nervous.

"Um we wanted to ask about your team's village." Minato said.

"What about it?" Naruto asked keeping it casual.

"It says here your from Tokitoki village, but I've never heard of such a place." Minato reasoned.

"It's a small village, it would make sense to not remember them all." Naruto countered.

"Where exactly is this village? I need to confirm this for... security purposes." Minato lied.

Naruto sighed, "Ok drop the bull shit." He got wide eyed, "I know something's up. This isn't a standard interview or interrogation. I have something you want don't I?" He asked.

Minato and Kushina looked at each other before nodding sadly, "There is, my wife Kushina claims that you and a small child were involved in her team's mission to wave where you dispatched a missing nin and his accomplice with ease. Is this true?" He asked.

"So what if it is?" Naruto asked.

"Well, other than the fact you wear the brand of an unknown village and displayed immense power. I should consider you a potential threat." the hidden ANBU stiffened and kept their hands on their tantos.

"However, from my wife's perspective and desperation." Kushina smacked him up the head, "She claims that you are familiar to her." He finished as he rubbed his head.

Naruto tilted his head, "Apparently I am, but I don't know her." Kushina looked down at that, "However it got me thinking about what she said earlier. Your son, he was taken by a dragon?" He asked.

Minato sighed, "That's right it began nearly 13 years ago when the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked the village. It was a being made of sentient energy so I can't kill it like the wild animal everyone thought it was. So I sealed it in my son before he was taken by a dragon. Claiming he was a hero needed elsewhere." He explained.

Naruto spoke up before Kushina could add anything, "I see the connection. When I was a baby, a man named Jotaro Kujo adopted me and raised me alongside his cousin Holy who became my foster mother." Kushina stiffened that he called someone else his mother. "That being said Jotaro said I was summoned by a wish granting dragon named Shenron after his associate, Trunks, collected all seven of the dragon balls." He finished.

Although hard to believe the dragon was the same as a genie, the husband and wife might be onto something. However, their thoughts were interrupted as Naruto placed his bag down.

"You see I got curious to, I come from this land that separates itself from the Elemental Nations as you call it. There, our leader, Chronoa who we refer to as Supreme Kai of T... I mean the land, was a navigator of sorts and was unable to find out my origin of birth thus leaving an orphan until the Kujo family adopted me. So that's when Supreme Kai gave me a device to confirm my suspicion." Naruto explained holding the bag upright.

"ANBU leave us!" Minato ordered in a tone that left no room for argument.

After they left, Kushina put a silencing seal around the office as Naruto unsealed the bag revealing his strange device.

"Is that a weapon?" Kushina asked feeling worried.

"It is if you plan to bash someone in the head with it. No, this device scans DNA. I can do it by blood, hair or whatever you think is legitimate. It's reasonable if your too afraid to try." Naruto explained further.

"Pfft, I'm an Uzumaki mister! Nothing scares me! They call me the red hot habanero around here!" Kushina said pridefully.

"They call you a chili pepper?" Naruto asked getting a sweat drop.

"Just set up the machine." Kushina said feeling eager.

"Hold on Kushi-Chan, if he is our Naruto then maybe I should do it. If he is who we think he is, then the machine should tell that I'm his father." Minato spoke up interrupting the woman.

"Your my tou-San? We don't even look alike." Naruto argued seeing the man was blond with blue eyes and had a different shaped face.

"Turn on your machine and we'll find out." Minato said ripping out part of his hair with a kunai.

"Yare Yare, should have just stayed with Holy." Naruto said taking his jacket off revealing the results of his intense training under Jotaro and Jolyne making Kushina blush.

'Life is so unfair.' The parents thought for separate reasons as Naruto let the machine prick him for blood as well as cutting of some hair samples.

"Just so what I do?" Minato asked.

"This scanner should be for the hair." Naruto said looking over the instructions as well as removing a piece of his own red hair.

"Me next!" Kushina said like a child.

"Hold your horses, it's going to take time for the results." Naruto said as the machine pricked Minato's hand for blood.

Using both samples, all they had to do was play the waiting game.

_Meanwhile with the genin_

Beat was sweating as he wrote down water ever came to mind as the questions were confusing.

'Ahhhh, I thought Trunks said this was a fighting tournament not school.' He thought scribbling over his current question.

Jolyne however started noticing the proctors look at everyone funny as well as notice a few odd tricks. She knew everyone was desperate to pass, but to go as far as cheating. So far some girl messed with some mirrors on the ceiling so her teammate could see her answers. Or a pair of pale looking people do some weird thing with their eyes where veins start bulging from the side of their heads. Taking the time to go over it, she decided to use an underhanded tactic of her own.

**'Stone Free' **she thought as a strange spirit like creature manifested itself into existence. Taking another look around, she noticed no one saw the creature floating about. Smirking she sent it to Trish as she had an idea of what to do.

Trish was also panicking like Beat answering the best she could until she felt a tap on the desk and looked to see the creature floating before her.

**"Don't worry Trish, they can't see stands in this timeline either." **Said the creature.

**'Spice Girl' **Trish thought as a creature manifested itself from her own body.

**"Ok, what did you need to talk to me about?" **Trish's creature asked.

**"I think I've noticed the purpose of the test. I don't get it, but I think it revolves around cheating without being caught. That's why I sent Stone Free to tell you since they can write down what they see on other papers." **Jolyne said.

Trish nodded, **"I'm glad Spice Girl can help me, but what about Beat? He can't see stands either." **She said making Jolyne think.

**"I'll deal with that, you finish your test before the bell." **Jolyne said as she sent her stand to Beat who was sweating.

Beat was about to write something when his pencil took life of its own and wrote something down.

_Beat I'm writing this down using my stand so don't panic. I've figured out the test revolves around cheating without being caught and since your the only one without a stand, I'm going to write using Stone Free for you. Just keep your hand on the pencil to avoid suspicion. Erase this too when your done reading this._

Beat sighed in relief and did as instructed as both stand users looked for the best answers and wrote them down using their stands. Good thing the chunin didn't have an eye for detail to notice the pencils being used like marionettes.

By the time the hour was over, Ibiki yelled about anyone who wasn't willing to take the last question. Naturally a lot of people wanted to take it. Although a few left, Beat noticed that same blond kid in the orange jumpsuit from wave. Menma to be precise, stood up claiming he doesn't care if he's stuck being a genin forever as nothing would stop him from getting stronger and becoming the next hokage. That's when people stopped leaving.

"Those of you who stayed... PASSED!" Ibiki said shocking everyone in class before explaining the purpose of the task was to undertake high risk missions such as recon.

He would have continued until some crazy lady in lewd clothing holding a banner arrived after smashing through the window.

_The single and sexy Anko Mitarashi_

Beat was scared out of his mind as he could see the woman's crazy eyes.

_Training ground 44_

Every genin met up outside a large training ground set up by fences. Here the crazy lady known as Anko explained that they had five days to collect a scroll from an opposing team while protecting their own as well.

In the distance you could hear team Naruto snicker when some large kid asked if food would be provided. Sadly for him, they had to hunt and gather it themselves. Pretty sad isn't it? It was one of the first things Jotaro taught the kids and something that was beaten into Trish's mindset when she was a kid. Survival of the fittest is something every sentient should know by now.

Beat turned his head to see that Anko lady cutting Menma's cheek before licking it off making him feel more creeped out. Seeing that, Jolyne kept an arm around him making sure that lady kept her distance from her second adopted brother.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Yelled Anko marking everyone to run into the forest to begin their hunting.

_Back at the office_

**Result: 50% match**

That's what the machine's screen said after a brief wait.

"So I guess we are related after all." Naruto said acknowledging the results before Kushina rushed to put her DNA samples into the machine as well.

"I need to confirm it to ya know!" Kushina said happily seeing as it confirmed her husband's DNA matching Naruto. Now all she needed was the other half of the evidence.

**Result: 50% match**

"Dattebane! I'm finally reunited with my baby!" Kushina yelled tackling Naruto down. Then it hit her, "Um Naru-Chan, how old are you?" She asked as she registered that she gave birth to triplets.

"I just turned 17, why?" Naruto asked.

"Eh!? How are you 17!? I gave birth to triplets 13 years ago!" She yelled.

"Wait let me get this straight. My son who's been lost was in another land. You've gotten stronger than even my own prized student. Now your telling me your 4 years older than you should be? How is that possible?" Minato asked realizing he's practically in a room with a young adult and not a child.

Naruto tilted his cap, "That might be an affect from where I've been living. I guess time was different there than here." He picked himself up before looking at his "parents" again. "You said triplets, is that kid in the dumb jumpsuit one of them?" He asked.

"That's Menma, he was born second behind Natsumi. Quite handsome like his father wouldn't you say?" Minato asked taking pride in his looks.

"I'm not gay, besides red hair is better." Naruto responded crushing Minato's heart.

"Why do all my kids like Kushi-Chan's hair and not mine?" He said sadly to himself remembering his kids saying they loved their mother's hair and hated their own because they look like Inoichi's brat of a daughter.

"Minato don't be so jealous this handsome young man looks like his beautiful mother." Kushina said tossing her hair back.

"Anyways, what do you want to do now that we know the truth?" Naruto asked.

"Ooh ooh, Naru-chan I can finally introduce you to your twi- er, I guess younger siblings." Kushina said looking sheepish now that her son is a man and not preteen like her kids.

Naruto nodded, "Are they taking the exams too?" he asked.

"That's right and my kids are going to be them all!" Kushina responded with a hearty laugh.

"They couldn't that lady dressed as a guy and the other guy with the giant sword." Naruto said raining on her parade.

"Hey that was a C rank turned A rank mission. Kushina was supposed to return the genin back." Minato spoke up making his wife look sheepish again, "Luckily a certainly powerful teen and his sidekick showed up." he added.

"Speaking of... where did you train Naru-chan?" Kushina asked seeing he was faster than her and possibly stronger seeing his transformation.

"I'll explain later, when does the second part of the exams end. I need to check in with my team later." Naruto said.

"Five days, everyone will meet at the tower. You should've been given a summoning seal for when your students finish." Minato explained.

"This thing?" Naruto asked pulling out a sheet of paper with a strange symbol.

"Yeah that's it, for now..." Kushina paused for a moment before using a shunshin to reappear behind her son, "Tell me about your life! Did you eat well? How much do you train? Can you show me that blond hair technique? Do you have a girlfriend? Can I meet her? How many grandbabies am I going to have?" she asked rapidly while hanging onto her taller son.

Minato sweat dropped as he tried to pry his wife off of his son's back, "Kushi-chan, he may be our son, but he needs to breath." he said struggling to rip her off.

"She's just as grabby as my foster mother. Eccentric too." Naruto said struggling to breath.

"Can I meet her who too? She must be a nice lady if she raised you to grow strong and handsome." Kushina said putting chakra around her arms to keep a good grip.

"Yare yare, fine I'll answer your questions if you promise to get off." Kushina shook her head as she puffed her cheeks.

Naruto sighed and used instant transmission only to realize she was somehow still hanging on, "Eh... what... uh... I feel sick..." Kushina said slowly slipping off.

"That was faster than my hiraishin!" Minato said shocked.

"Hm oh that, it's a technique called instant transmission. It lets me teleport anywhere I can think of as long as I'm familiar with it." Naruto explained making him look in awe.

"You still owe me answers mister!" Kushia said trying her best not to throw up.

"Fine in order, yes I did eat well , I train every chance I get, no I can't transform since that's a waste of energy, yes I have a girlfriend and no I don't have time to take you to meet her and we aren't remotely ready to go that far." Naruto explained.

Kushina started poking her fingers, "Do you have any photos?" she asked nervously.

Before Minato could say anything about his wife's antics, Naruto pulled out a wallet with those trifold picture holders, "I always keep photos of my friends and family." he said.

Kushina grabbed the folder and looked at it with Minato, "Let's see what what Naru-chan's been up to Minato-kun!" she said unfolding the album.

"Baby Naruto joins the family!" a photo revealing a red haired baby being held by a man in a white jacket and cap standing alongside a little girl with hair buns, an elderly couple and a blond lady.

"Naruto's new mama!" baby Naruto is held tightly with the blond lady who holds her hand up in a peace sign. Kushina stiffened at the title, but deep down she felt happy someone took care of Naruto when she couldn't. Minato had a sad smile on his face, he had to thank this woman later.

"Training begins, part 2, 3, 4, 5" Various photos are shown of an adolescent Naruto exercising, training with the girl with buns, learning hand to hand combat with the elderly man, bandaging his wounds and being surrounded by mysterious energy. Kushina held a hand over her heart thinking about her Naruto having to heal himself after an injury.

"First love!" Adolescent Naruto is seen looking annoyed as a pretty girl with black hair wraps her arms around him.

"First date!" Naruto is seen reluctantly holding with the same girl both holding ice cream cones.

"It's official!" all grown up, Naruto holds the girl in his arms like a princess as he gives her a kiss making her blush.

"Oh Naru-chan I have to meet this girl now! I need to approve of my potential daughter in law!" Kushina said furiously.

"Kushi-chan your being too much." Minato said.

"Yare yare, is she always like this?" Naruto asked as Kushina went over more pictures with stars in her eyes.

"My kids take after her, I have to deal with three people wanting ramen everynight. Curse these Uzumaki genes." Minato answered sadly.

"Holy hell! She's Uzumaki! She's the one with a custom menu at the ramen stand!" Naruto said remembering what was on that menu special.

"I'll have you know ramen is food of the gods! I eat there everyday with my children!" Kushina yelled not looking away from the pictures.

"How are you not a tub of lard? Or dead for that matter? Jotaro would beat my ass into the ground for eating so much junk food!" Naruto berated.

The two started arguing leaving Minato to sigh. 'This is going to be one long exam isn't it?' he wondered as the two traded insults over eating habits.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Family Time

**Chapter 3 - Family Time**

_Three days later, tower_

Team Naruto finally made it to the tower after three days of a journey filled with torment. After dealing with giant insects, animals, hobos, figuring out what to eat, arguing and finally some ninja who look like insane asylum inmates, they finally got an earth scroll. Jolyne and Trish took another pair of pills keeping the facade of children until finishing the exams.

Entering they saw the mural, although it was written in kanji, Beat was able to make a message out of it before being able to explain it.

"So in a nutshell, being strong and stupid is just as bad being weak and smart." Beat sexplained getting confused looks.

"I say we open the scrolls." Trish suggested getting a nod.

"But what about the rules?" Beat asked nervously.

"I'll kick their ass." Jolyne said cracking her knuckles.

Beat nodded hoping his big sister figure would be enough to stop his disqualification. Giving a scroll to Trish, the two stood in front of Jolyne and opened their scrolls and tossing them as they began to smoke. The next thing they knew they heard glass break as the smoke cleared up revealing Naruto falling on his ass with a tea stain on his shirt.

"You need something?" Naruto asked as his hat covered his eyes.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing here?" Trish asked.

"Apparently I'm supposed to explain the mural." Naruto answered standing up trying to pick up the broken shards of a cup of tea.

"Oh I got that already, it's weak and smart people are as bad as strong and smart people. So you need to be strong and smart on the battlefield." Beat explained.

"Close enough, oh that reminds me. We'll be getting some visitors soon. I was able to get some business done so I'll explain about that later." Naruto explained. "Anyways, from what I was told, you got some assigned rooms to sleep in and there's a cafeteria for you to use if your hungry. Apparently, you can't leave the tower until the second part is over. Why? Because the rules says so. If any of you need anything, call me through Beat's scouter." and with that he disappeared.

"Yare yare daze, two more days it is then." Jolyne said feeling tired of her journey.

The other two followed Jolyne as the exam was rather taxing.

_With Orochimaru_

Orochimaru grinned through his disguise, not only did Dr. Gero's machines get the job done easily. It gave him room to mark Sasuke with his curse seal of heaven. The twin jinchuriki however seemed to pose a threat, so in turn he used his five pronged elemental seal to disconnect them from the Kyuubi.

Hopefully his sound nin had survived this long enough to ambush Team 7 in order to properly test Sasuke in his curse marked state. Then there was another potential threat, Danzo.

He's been useful all for the sake of obtaining his idiotic dream of becoming Minato. Orochimaru no longer cared for it, but it was rather annoying to hear it from the cripple man all the time. However, the snake Sannin never trusted the old man. Perhaps it's time this elder took a permanent retirement and rest for good.

Walking towards Gero's lab Orochimaru had one thought in mind, 'It's time I release my pet project.'

_With team 7_

Somehow Sakura managed to survive the attack from both the androids and Orochimaru. Sadly for her, she was hoping her Sasuke-Kun would protect her during the whole testing phase. Now she had to take responsibility and do the protecting herself.

That said, she had to worry about the sound nin in the far distance. That is if they were a threat. Who knew a certain falcon would be so dangerous?

_With the sound nin_

"What the hell is up with this Falcon?" Kin asked trying to swat it away.

Another thing to add about how strange it was, was the fact it wore a helmet. Just as Zaku fires his decapitating airwaves he felt a sharp prick in his shoulder before hearing Kin scream.

"Hey what the... HELL!" Zaku screamed not realizing he woke Sakura up in the distance. The cause of his distress was a sharp object lodged itself into his shoulder, "Is this ice? Where the hell did it come from?" He aske trying to rip out when suddenly their water container fell.

Dosu was about to pick it up until it opened by itself and the water took a strange form. Attempting to utilize his own sound jutsu, Dosu soon found himself being strangled by the watery substance. Thus leaving Kin to fend for herself as more ice picks started lodging themselves into Zaku.

Kin immediately pulled out her bells hoping to confuse the falcon only for it to cut off two of her fingers with its talons. Screaming in pain, the avian threat took this its chance and knocked her on the ground before picking on her face and scratching her throat off its feet. Zaku managed to remove the ice projectiles and tried to hit the bird only to hit Kin furthering her wounds.

Having enough this farce, the water strangled Dosu making his death the most peaceful. Leaving Zaku wide open for a combined attack. The water forcefully entered Zaku's mouth making him choke leaving him open for the falcon to decapitate him.

To Kin's horror, she tried to run only to get stabbed through the back with another ice pick. Now crawling away, the Falcon didn't waste time and began to rip off her facial features. (Jeez, stardust crusaders was brutal) With one final scream, team Dosu was eleminsted and the cause of death was considered to be by natural causes responsible by the wild life.

A few minutes later, the sentient water searched their bodies before revealing an earth scroll and handing it to the falcon. Taking it, the falcon cawed getting Sakura's attention as he landed near her with the scroll in hand. Feeling scared of the bird, she kept her distance until it landed near her and dropping the scroll.

"Nice birdie, would you like to trade for the scroll?" She asked nervously only for the falcon to roll it up to her. "Wait, are you giving it to me?" The falcon moved it closer and backed away, "Really? Thanks!" The falcon nodded and took off into the distance.

From there, a blind man with a wooden makeshift cane sat in a crossed legged style waiting for the falcon's return.

"Caw!" Said the Falcon.

"Lord Dio will be pleased. I may not understand his plan, but orders from him must be completed. Let us go Pet Shop." Said the blind man as he stood up and left with the falcon on his shoulder.

_Two days later_

Team 7 arrived at the nick of time to find Minato ready to explain the rules of the preliminaries with Hayate Gecko. Naruto noticed the team his siblings were on looked worse for ware. Besides, he knew he had a meeting with them and Minato later.

So after a long speech about wars and fighting tournaments, the preliminaries began.

"So without further ado, I give you the first round." Minato said as a giant screen was revealed.

**Jolyne Cujoh vs Kiba Inuzuka**

"Are you serious? Your name's JoJo?" Kiba asked with a laugh as he jumped down making Jolyne grow a tick mark.

"Are both fighters ready?" Both nodded, "Begin!"

"Ha I only need to finish this with one punch!" Kiba said charging his fist only for Jolyne to grab it.

"Sexist." She muttered before twisting it kneeing him in the chest.

A lot of people flinched as they could hear Kiba's rib cage break. Kurenai had wide eyes being glad it wasn't Hinata taking the beating. She wasn't particularly happy about Kiba taking the pain either.

"You want some more you bitch!?" Jolyne yelled breaking his nose with her fist.

"Akamaru!"

"Ruff!" Akamaru charged towards Jolyne.

**"Stone Free!" **The stand manifested and grabbed Akamaru keeping him in the air and unable to move much to everyone's shock as all they could see was a flying dog.

A few minutes of ass kicking later, "I give! I give! I won't disrespect girls anymore." Kiba said before Jolyne let go.

Jolyne smirked, "Winner Jolyne Cujoh!" Hayate announces as the medics took Kiba's battered body away.

_Sasuke, Kankuro, Neji, Temari and Gaara's fights are canon_

**Trish Una vs Sakura Haruno**

After a long speech about her Sasuke-kun and claiming Trish was a hussy for copying her hair. Sakura found herself passed out on the floor after a single punch. Much to Kushina and Kakashi's disappointment.

"Winner Trish Una!"

**Beat Kujo vs TenTen**

Long story short, Beat dodged all her weapons and kicked her in the back too hard making her crash into the ground. Not giving up, TenTen rushes him with a bow staff only for Beat to smash it and knock her out with an uppercut to the chin.

"Winner Beat Kujo!"

**Ino Yamanaka vs Natsumi Namikaze**

'Nuff said, Ino spammed her bloodline ending with her under Natsumi's foot. It's not much of a fight if your opponent already knocked herself out.

"Winner Natsumi Namikaze!"

**Shino Aburame vs Menma Namikaze**

Shino forfeited knowing his bugs couldn't drain his Biju chakra without backlash and Menma was too fats and strong like his father.

"Winner by default, Menma Namikaze!"

**Shikamaru Nara vs Choji Akimichi **

Chouji gave up since he didn't want to hurt his friend making it troublesome for Shikimaru who wanted to forfeit first.

The preliminaries ended and after taking their numbers, everyone too their numbers.

_Round 1: Menma vs Neji_

_Round 2: Sasuke vs Kankuro_

_Round 3: Natsumi vs Temari_

_Round 4: Beat vs Gaara_

_Round 5: Trish vs Jolyne_

_Bonus fight: winner of round 5 vs __Shikamaru_

Just as Natsumi and Menma were about to bother Kakashi for a super awesome jutsu, they found themselves being grabbed by Kushina.

"Hold your horses my cute children. Your father and I have some great news for you!" She said cheerfully.

"You and tou-San are going to show us the hiraishin?" Natsumi asked as Menma had stars in his eyes.

"No." They both looked depressed, "We want you to meet someone who's going to train you to be even stronger than Kakashi-kun." She said making them look wide eyed.

"Even more than Kakashi-nii?" Menma asked surprised.

Kushina nodded as she led them to Minato's office. Meanwhile Naruto grabbed his own team.

"You three, I just had a meeting with the hokage again. It may seem out of procedure, but it's important." He said catching their interest.

_At the office a little while later_

Naruto arrived with his team a few minutes after his family did. Seeing this he handed Trish and Jolyne pills.

"Take them, they'll cancel out your young age." Naruto said.

A minute later, Trish and Jolyne returned to their regular ages, "Ok, what's so important you got us involved?" Jolyne asked.

"I think I'll be the one explaining." Minato spoke up.

"Tou-San you know this guy?" Menma asked confused as to why Naruto was here or how those two girls from the preliminaries got older.

"Yes, in fact that's what I'm here to tell talk to you about." Minato said sitting behind his desk and making sure Kushina set up a silencing seal.

"Kids do you remember what we said about your lost brother?" Kushina asked.

"You said that Naruto-nii was born first and that tou-San sealed the soul of the Kyuubi inside him. After that you said he disappeared." Natsumi answered.

"There was more to that, Naruto was taken by a dragon. I know it sounds far fetched but in turn we learned this was a mystical wish granting dragon known as Shenron." Minato said.

"Does that mean you can find Naruto-nii?" Menma asked with a serious expression.

"I can't find what isn't lost Menma." Minato answered.

"So what your going to leave him who knows where?!" He asked outraged at his father's selfishness.

"No Menma-kun, we already found Naruto." Kushina said.

"Well it can't be this guy, he's too old and doesn't even look like us." Natsumi said.

"That's because you two look like your father. Just look!" Kushina quickly grabbed Naruto shoves his face right next to hers.

A minute later everyone minus Naruto and his parents were shocked, "EH!?"

"Naruto-nii, are you telling me this lady really is your kaa-San?" Beat asked still in shock of the revelation.

That's right, minus the whisker marks Naruto Kujo had the same facial appearance as Kushina Uzumaki. It was shocking to say especially after the latter stole the hat and placed it on herself.

"That's what the DNA test said." Naruto answered as Kushina refused to let him go.

"Yare Yare, this is going to be confusing. Just wait until Holy oba-Chan meets her." Jolyne said.

"That reminds me, when can I meet all your friends and family Naru-Chan? And who are these people?" Kushina asked.

After Beat and Jolyne helped rip him away from his mother's death grip, Naruto began to introduce them, "This "lovely" lady here, is my older sister Jolyne. She has an attitude like me."

"Hey!" Jolyne yelled trying to bonk him only to miss.

"This critter is Beat. We adopted him a few years back, so he's my little brother."

"Pleased to meet ya!" Beat said.

"Finally this lovely lady is Trish. She's a childhood friend of mine." Trish blushes at the compliment.

"Pleased to meet Naruto-kun's parents." She said.

"As for everyone else, that leavesmy foster grandparents, Joseph and Erina Joestar and foster mother Holy Kujo nee Joestar." He said finished with his family.

"Don't forget about Yukako and Josuke oji-san!" Beat added.

"Forget Josuke." Naruto and Jotaro always loved to give the young man a hard time, but watched out for the comments about his hair.

"And Yukako?" Trish looked away for a moment which didn't go unnoticed by Kushina and Jolyne.

"Yukako likes to keep things private." Naruto claimed lower his hat after he ripped it away from Kushina's head.

"Forget whoever Yukako is. Why are we here?" Jolyne asked not having met her brother's girlfriend.

"Oh yeah, I agreed that we help train my siblings that I wasn't aware I had until a couple days ago." Naruto said quickly.

"Eh?" Jolyne asked before turning to the pair of oranges, "Why?" She asked.

"Trunks hasn't given me the all clear yet and we still have androids that ready to attack at any moment. Since there's a one month break, my parents want me to get them ready." Naruto explained making his sister sigh.

"Your really going to train us onii-Chan?" Natsumi asked grabbing onto his jacket.

"You too Onee-Chan?" Menma asked Jolyne.

"Why am I your onee-Chan?" Jolyne asked not ready to deal with more brats.

"Because your the older sister of our onii-Chan! So that makes your part of the family!" Menma said excitedly.

"Why me?" Jolyne asked with anime tears.

"Well if we're going to be here for a while, might as well call home." Naruto said stepping out of the room with his scouter on.

Meanwhile Beat and Trish watched as the blond twins annoyed Jolyne to teach them awesome techniques. Leaving the hokage and his wife grinning with excitement.

_The next day_

Looking up at the sky, Naruto stared at an unhealthy angle that could hurt his neck from the tower. Minato and Kushina arrived to see their son just standing their waiting for something. Just as one of them was about to say something, Naruto raised his hand silencing them. A couple minutes later a large portal revealed itself scarring the parents.

"Naruto what the hell is that?!" Minato yelled in fear wondering if his son was waiting for an alien invasion.

Suddenly a few figures started floating from the portal and started making their way to Naruto.

"Greetings, I am the Tokikage!" Said supreme Kai in her full garbs with a Namekian and human guard by her side.

"Supreme Kai? How the hell did you get past Trunks?" Naruto asked.

"Trunks isn't the boss of me and I brought back up if things go south. I have to represent my team after all." She answered.

"Ah! What are they?" Kushina asked jumping onto Minato's back in fear.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"The purple little girl and green man." Kushina said trying to hide her head.

"This is Supreme Kai and this is one of my colleagues. Haven't you seen a... oh that's right." Naruto said.

"What?" Asked the Namekian time patroller.

"They haven't seen aliens on this planet before." Naruto answered making him face palm at the backwatered time he just entered.

"Aliens?" Minato asked ready to pass out.

"Yes we aren't alone out there. There are many planets with life on them and they all think they're the greatest. Humanity is just a grain of sand." Naruto said.

"I feel small does anyone else feel small?" Kushina asked feeling like her existence means nothing.

Naruto rolled his eyes and was joined by a few more figures, "Naruto-kun up here." Naruto looked to see three floating figures land.

"What the hell is this place?" Asked a voice belonging to Joseph Joestar with his wife Suzie Q who was hanging onto his back.

"Oh Joseph look, it's like an ancient version of Japan." Suzie said taking pictures.

"Oh my, its a good thing I brushed up on studying this culture." Holy said hanging from her brother back.

"Holy will you get off now? Your freaking heavy!" Josuke complained.

"That's rude of you Josuke, as your elder sister I have to administer punishment to you for calling me fat." Holy said.

"What!? I'm 25 years old!" Josuke countered.

"Papa, Josuke's being mean to me again!" Holy cried out.

"Papa's a little busy sweety." Joseph said as Suzie continued riding her husband like a horse to get good photos.

Kushina and Minato sweat dropped at the scene, "Naru-chan who are they?" she asked.

"Yare yare, the old couple are my grandparents Joseph and Suzie Q." he said pointing to them.

"A little higher Joseph, I need a good shot of those statues." Suzie said aiming for the monument.

"Suzie I can't hold this for long." Joseph said losing his strength.

"And those two are my foster mother Holy and her brother Josuke." Naruto said pointing to the arguing pair. "So why are they here?" he asked Supreme Kai.

"Oh Holy was worried about you and thought about visiting this timeline since I told her it's like ancient japan. Suzie decided it was a good chance for a vacation with her husband so she dragged him and your uncle." Supreme Kai answered before remembering something else, "Oh and Yukako said she'd be here after packing a bag." she added.

Naruto's eyes were covered by the shadow of his hat as the sound of a gong went off. (remember that time Hashirama learned Tsunade was hokage)

"Something the matter?" she asked.

"My foster and birth mother are going to embarass me about it." Naruto answered.

"Oh that's good to hear." Supreme Kai said cheerfully earning a glare, "I meant about you finding your birth mother not about you being embarrassed." she quickly recovered.

This got Holy's attention who quickly jumped off her younger brother's back, "Naruto-kun is it true? Who is she? Can I meet her?" she asked rushing to him.

"That would be me." Kushina spoke up.

"A pleasure to meet you miss..."

"Kushina Namikaze nee Uzumaki and you are?"

"Holy Kujo nee Joestar, I've been the one who's been raising him since he was in diapers." Holy answered noticing Kushina's sad look, "But I'm glad I get to see a mother reunited with her child." she added making her feel better.

"I'm glad that my son was raised by a responsible woman." Kushina said, "You wouldn't happen to have any photos would you?"

Holy quickly revealed a giant book from her bag, "I came prepared!"

"Oh god not the scrapbook." Naruto said feeling annoyed.

"Here we have his first steps, his first words, his first date and that reminds me. Mama, do you have those tapes of Naruto?" Holy asked.

"Why me?" Naruto asked leaving them.

Minato followed his son thinking he wasn't needed here, "So that's your family?" he asked.

"They drive me insane, but I still love them. I'm expecting the same from the brats." Naruto replied.

"Yeah, little ones will do that to you. So do you have a training schedule in mind?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, my fighting style is mostly physical so I can't teach them about those jutsus you talk about. It's mostly about exercise and working out." Naruto said receiving a nervous laugh from his father, "Will that be a problem?" he asked.

"Eh, for them. They're both stubborn and hot headed like their- er, I mean your mother. So go easy on them when it comes to discipline." Minato pleaded.

"Nope, that's not how I was raised." Naruto responded.

"But Holy seems like a nice woman." Minato said wondering what he means.

"I was originally raised by a hard ass. Jolyne and I developed his mentality so don't expect us to baby them." Naruto explained making Minato pale in fear.

The yondaime hokage could only pray that his children make it out alive.

_One day into training later_

"Mama! Papa! Save me!" yelled Natsumi as she was being chased around by Jolyne.

"Get back here brat! You have a month to get stronger!" she yelled before tackling the blond girl down.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" she yelled as Jolyne dragged her back to the training ground.

With Menma, Naruto watched as he made the boy run up and down the monument with a heavy amount of weight seals.

"After this, we practice your durability." Naruto said watching his little brother drag himself.

"Nii-san, can't you go easy on me?" Menma whined.

"Your dealing with a psychopath who didn't hesitate to almost murder his cousin. Do you think he's going to go easy on you?" Naruto asked seeing Menma scowl at the thought of Neji, "Something on your mind?" he asked.

"Just Neji, he didn't have to over do it. Hinata-chan didn't deserve the beating. That teme doesn't understand that she's suffered too ya know." Menma explained.

Naruto knew this kind of mindset and stress would make training worse, "Menma drop the weights and sit down, you need to talk this out otherwise it's going to affect your training." he said.

"You want to talk about it?" Menma asked in confusion.

"Yeah, it's a big brother's job to help out his siblings right?" Naruto asked.

"I guess, but where do I start?" Menma asked.

"Start where your frustration hurts the most. Jotaro always told me there are situation where you just can't runaway or punch things out." Naruto said.

Menma started off by explaining Neji's hatred of the main house because he was branded with a slave seal along with the branch family. Then there was Neji's father who was sacrificed in his twin's place who happened to be Hinata's father. The clan forced this so they wouldn't sacrifice their leader because Hinata was kidnapped at the age of 3 by a Kumo ambassador. Kumo denied this knowledge and demanded retribution through father's death. Naruto quickly stopped the story.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Naruto said bluntly.

"What the hell I thought you were trying to help me?" Menma asked feeling annoyed.

"Menma was this Kumo guy a skinny anorexic guy that weighed under 90 pounds? Because it sounds like Neji is just being a little bitch." Naruto commented.

"What?"

"Neji is just being a bitch, I bet he would would have gotten ass kicked at age three then too. Has even suffered after his dad's death?" Naruto asked.

Menma took a moment to think about it, "I don't think so, I heard he worked his ass off to get strong, but he had his entire clan behind him since he was a prodigy so he never had to worry about paying for meals, asking for training or anything. He's practically Sasuke-teme with long hair." he explained.

"So he's bitching because one guy died?" Naruto asked not feeling sympathy for the hyuuga.

"Still it was his dad." Menma argued.

"Menma, if I died saving the life of a small child from a burning building. Do you think Beat or Jolyne would want revenge on that kid?" Naruto asked making Menma flinch.

"They'd be sad wouldn't they?" Menma asked.

"Yeah, but they're both grown up. Beat has Holy and my grandparents along with Jolyne and a few others. The same can be said about Jolyne, they wouldn't go blaming someone who didn't have any control of the situation." Naruto explained.

"Well... your saying I shouldn't feel bad for him?" Menma asked feeling confused.

"I never said that, you can cry for him all you want, but someone like that has no right to act like some little girl who saw her family being butchered in front them." Sasuke sneezed in the distance. "Especially after that Hinata girl treated him like family, like her world, like one of the most important things in her life and he spits on that." Naruto finished.

"So he is sad, but for the wrong reasons?" Menma hoped that he understood everything.

"Something like that, feel better?" Naruto asked.

"A little, I think I'm going to visit Hinata-chan later." Menma answered.

"Good, but first we're not done here yet." Menma paled.

"Put up your fists, I'm going to teach you how to fight." Naruto said taking off his coat revealing his bulging muscles.

With Natsumi and Jolyne, both could hear loud sounds of the earth being ripped apart, "Sounds like he's teaching the brat how to fight. You need to improve too, because your next opponent doesn't look like she's ready to roll over on her belly."

"So what are you going to teach me Jolyne nee-chan?" Natsumi asked hoping for something like jutsu.

Jolyne smirked and started flexing revealing her own muscles, not as big as Jotaro or Naruto's, but pretty strong. Not liking that smile, Natsumi tried to run only to be grabbed by the back of her collar.

"I'm going to teach you how to fight like a real woman. That pig tailed fan girl won't be a match for you when I'm through with you." Jolyne said taking her to who knows where with a screaming Natsumi who's fingers left a large trail as she was dragged.

_Two days into training, hokage office_

Naruto opened the door to his father's office only to be greeted with a tackle hug, "Naruto-kun! There you are!"

"Yukako-chan? When did you get here?" Naruto asked receiving a kiss on the cheek.

"Trunks opened the portal an hour ago. Then I got lost until the hokage explained things to me here." Yukako explained before turned to the sound of a bark.

"You brought Iggy too?" Iggy replied with a bark.

To keep things simple, Supreme Kai got worried about a wild dog attacking random citizens and sent a few stand users on her roster to deal with it. A few days after it was caught, Yukako adopted it and name him Iggy. Iggy is rather aggressive and quick to anger, but is too scared of Yukako when she's angry so he can often be obedient around her.

"Sure did and he promises to behave himself. Right Iggy?" Iggy quickly barked in agreement since he fears his master's wrath.

Minato laughed at the seen, "I'm glad to see my son and my future daughter in law reunited." he said making Yukako blush.

"Erokage." Naruto said.

"Hey I worked my ass off for this position!" Minato yelled.

"Doesn't excuse you for being a pervert. Come on Yukako-chan, I'll introduce you to my siblings." Naruto said taking her hand.

"But I already know Beat." Yukako said.

"About that, this is going to be a long story." Naruto said as he could hear Iggy go after them.

_With Jolyne_

"Don't kill us onee-chan!" yelled the twins as they were tied up and hanging upside down from a tree branch.

"How the hell did you two even get caught like this? I was planning on a few push ups and laps." Jolyne said wondering how they got trapped.

"Hey Jolyne!" said woman turned to see Jotaro arriving with Yukako and Iggy.

"Hey squirt, who's the pretty lady? Don't tell me this is your girlfriend?" she asked with a sly grin.

"That would be a yes." Naruto said without embarrassment as he gave Yukako a kiss on the cheek.

He then turned to his sibling that are hanging upside down.

"Don't ask, I don't even know how they got up there in the first place." Jolyne said face palming.

"Are those your siblings you talked about?" Yukako asked hoping the kids were okay.

"Hi I'm Menma Namikaze and I'm the future hokage!"

"And I'm Natsumi Namikaze, the true future hokage!"

Yukako sweat dropped as the two started glaring at each other, "Nice to meet you both. What are you two doing?" she asked.

"Training!" they said at the same time.

"For?"

"The exams!"

"Exams?"

"Basically they participate in a fighting tournament and are judged based on skill and tactics to determine whether or not they rank up." Naruto explained before setting his sights on Iggy, "Yukako-chan, how do you still feed him coffee flavored gum?" she nodded.

Yukako pulled some out and fed Iggy a stick before Naruto carefully took the pack from her, "I have an idea." the twins didn't look that smile on face.

"What are you planning?" Jolyne asked.

"This dear elder sister, is Iggy. He was that dog that got caught a few years ago by Mohammed Avdol and loves coffee flavored gum." Naruto answered leaving her confused.

"What does a stray have to do with anything?" Jolyne asked wondering how dangerous a dog is for an associate of Joseph's to catch him.

"You see, Iggy is a stand user too and a very aggressive one too." He said before turning to his scared siblings.

Just as he was about to explain what he was going to do until he a voice interrupted him.

"Dobes hand over your teacher! I need him to train me!" Naruto turned to see Sasuke with Sakura running right behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, an elite and the last of my clan!"

Naruto raised a brow, "What the hell happened to your clan?"

"They were butchered by my brother to test his strength and I vow to get kill him and avenge my clan!" Sasuke answered with hatred in his eyes that creeped everyone out.

**(Stardust Crusaders OST - Cheerful Journey)**

"Wow." Sasuke smirked again thinking he impressed him, "Good luck with that. Anyways, I'm going to need you two to take a stick of gum and..."

"Train me!" Sasuke demanded.

"No, brats I need you two take these sticks of gum and..."

"I said train me!" Sasuke said feeling annoyed at his lack of attention.

"And I said no." Naruto went back to looking at his siblings who were cutting themselves free.

"Hey Sasuke-kun told you to train him! You better train him instead of those bakas! Or else I'm gonna...!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOUR FREAKING ANNOYING!" instead of developing a crush on him like most people do, Sakura did the rational thing and curled up in a ball of fear.

"Anyways! Back to the gum..." Naruto stopped as he felt Sasuke trying to punch him. Grabbing his fist, Naruto kicked his gut before tossing him over a hundred meters.

"That's Sasuke-teme for you. He's worse when demands my dad marry me off to him." Natsumi said.

"Natsumi, I may have just met you, but there is no way in hell I'm letting you have any kind of relationship with that asshole." Naruto said earning a good standing with his sister. "Now that I think about it." he turned to Sakura who still looked scared.

Back with Sasuke, he gritted his teeth at the nerve of that trainer. He should feel blessed an Uchiha came to a nobody like him for training. His anger was caught off as Sakura came running to him like the love sick puppy she is.

"Sasuke-kun, that jerk managed to give me something to help with your training." Sakura said holding out sticks of coffee flavored gum, "He said this helps with power and control." she added handing him some.

Sasuke smirked at the thought of Naruto finally giving in, "Serves that guy right to deny an Uchiha." he said taking one and chewing it.

Sakura laughed as she took one as well hoping to become stronger for her Sasuke-kun and beating up Natsumi and Menma with her new strength. When suddenly, they heard the sound of a loud growl. Looking down they saw Iggy barking at them.

"Cha, what's with the mutt?" Sakura asked before noticing the his collar and that read the same name as the one on her sticks of gum.

Sasuke noticed her nervous look, but waved it off until the dog pounced on Sakura and began to hack off her hair making her scream in pain that her beautiful bubble gum pink hair was ruined. Meanwhile Sasuke backed off before being knocked over by a mysterious force made of sand. Both fools would feel the wrath of Iggy's stand.

Naruto laughed in the distance as he could see the destruction being caused by his girlfriend's dog.

**(End of Song)**

_Ten days into training_

Menma and Natsumi would be described for a lack of better term, hell. The pair looked like they were ready to be admitted into a hospice with how they look. Both could only pray their godmother Tsunade would return soon to heal them since those two sadistic people are working toward's breaking them.

Team 10 finished their own daily training and we're heading towards their favorite restaurant when the twins passed their line of sight.

"Hey you guys alright?" Choji asked.

"You two look worse for ware. What troublesome business did you two run into?" Shikimaru asked.

"Our aniki is the troublesome business Shika." Natsumi answered.

"Aniki? I thought you two were the only kids Yondaime-Sama had." Ino said.

"Well you remember when we said our aniki disappeared when he was a baby?" They all nodded, "Well we found him." Menma said.

"Hey that's great! Where is he?" Choji asked.

"Probably back at the training ground or the office talking to tou-San." Menma said.

"So how does your missing brother involve your current state?" Ino asked.

"I think I can answer that." Both twins ran behind team 10 in fear.

Team 10 looked to see Naruto walking up to them, "Don't hurt us!" the twins said at the same time.

"Yare Yare, I'm not going to do anything. Kaa-San wanted me to pick you two up so we could get some ramen." Naruto said making them sigh in relief.

"Who the heck are you?" Choji asked.

"I'm Naruto Kujo, I'm also the older brother of those two." He said pointing at the pair hiding behind them.

"No way! They said they were triplets and your clearly older them and hot too!" Ino blushed at her last comment.

"That's what the DNA test said and I'm stuck training them for the exams. So come on you two." Naruto said making the come out.

"Wait how come Kakashi-sensei isn't training them?" Shikimaru asked.

"That's because I'm stronger than Kakashi." Naruto said before grabbing his siblings by their waists and flying into the sky shocking the group.

At the ramen stand, both the Joestars and Uzumaki's settled in, "So what do they serve here?" Joseph asked.

"Ramen from the looks of it." Josuke answered looking at the menu.

"Oh is this one of those places where we use chopsticks? I always wanted to try them." Suzie said excitedly.

"What? Why can't we use a fork and knife?" Joseph asked.

"Because we need to adjust to a new culture Joseph. Don't be so stubborn." Suzie said being the ever optimistic one.

"Yeah tou-San, a bunch of people use chopsticks at the cafeteria where I work." Josuke said agreeing with his mother.

"Not you to Josuke." Joseph said dissatisfied.

"So what's the ramen here like Ms. Kushina?" Beat asked.

"It's the food of the gods Beat. That's all you need to know." Kushina said.

"It must be that good if you come here a lot Kushina-San." Holy spoke up.

"It sure is, I eat here with my kids almost everyday of the week before Naruto-Kun started training them." She said cheerfully.

"Kushina-San that isn't particularly a healthy thing to do." Holy said with a sweat drop.

"You don't know me Holy-San, but an Uzumaki woman can handle anything. Even if it means feeling sleepy, slightly depressed, with a slight loss of breath and being unsure how fast my heart is beating." Kushina explained optimistically.

"Josuke?" Holy asked.

"I might be able to fix her bowl movements and heart." Josuke said.

"What are you waiting for? She might die at 40 if you don't fix her." Joseph said.

"I am 40 Joseph-San." Kushina said.

"Really? You look so smooth for your age Kushina-San." Suzie complimented.

As they spoke Kushina stopped breathing and felt as if something stabbed her in the heart. Not realizing it, Josuke utilized his own stand to begin healing some of Kushina's organs as best he could. Thus her breathing and heart beats stopped for a couple of seconds before returning to normal.

"Kushina are you alright?" Holy asked.

"Yes I think, I felt like I almost died only to be revived." Kushina said describing her experience.

"So what did you do?" Joseph asked.

"It felt weird for some reason like I was already connected, but I managed to fix her heart beat along with her bowl movements." Josuke answered.

Joseph nodded as Naruto arrived with the kids.

"What did we miss?" Naruto asked.

"I saved your mother's health." Josuke answered.

"What?" Menma asked.

"She says she's been eating here everyday so my son used his special ability to fix her heart and bowl movements." Joseph answered.

"Oh yeah, Tsunade baa-Chan said something her being constipated all the time." Menma remembered.

"So what's his ability? Is it like a bloodline?" Natsumi asked.

"Sort of, it's a rare ability called stands. They're complex and only people with a stand of their own can see one let alone touch one." Naruto answered.

"Can you teach us nii-San?" Natsumi asked.

"No, I don't have a stand and even if I did you need to have a stand in the first place for me to train you. So don't bother Jolyne about it either." Naruto answered.

"Where is that girl anyways?" Holy asked.

"She had to turn in early, something about meeting up with Trish or something." Naruto said taking a seat.

"So who else has a stand?" Menma asked.

"That would be Joseph-Jiji, Josuke, Trish, Yukako and Iggy." Naruto answered.

"Even the dog?" They asked shocked.

"Yeah, why do you think I sent it after that Sasuke guy?" They laughed at the thought of him and Sakura being ripped apart by an powered up dog while Joseph could only feel sorry for whoever Iggy ripped apart.

_Fifteen days into training_

So far, the twins have been able to utilize KI and have gradually developed some weaker ability and are now working on flight capabilities. Ironically, despite initial difficulties, the pair have appeared to show great skill in learning these skills.

Naruto could only smile as he sees Menma rising from the ground little by little as Natsumi can at least move around long distances without touching the ground.

"So what do you think?" Jolyne asked.

"I think in a day or two, they should be ready to learn instant transmission. After that, some more sparring under heavy gravity." Naruto analyzed.

"All that's left is to wonder about their opponents." Jolyne suggested.

"Tou-san gave me a sheet, he said it wasn't favoritism or anything since the public would learn about these matches on the day finals." Naruto explained.

Sharing the page he wrote down, Jolyne started remembering Temari's fighting style along with Neji's.

"So in a nutshell, we got a psychopath with uncle issues and takes it out on sweet girls and a fan girl who, if I'm right, will mostly rely on her fan." Jolyne explained.

"Don't forget, once they win they still have a long ways to go. Menma has to deal with either that jackass or puppet guy, then there's Natsumi who has to deal with either Beat or that creepy kid with the sand." Naruto added.

"Finally there's me and Trish, I heard she's been taking the time to work with Beat. As long as she works out her own issues." Jolyne said.

"What issues?" Naruto asked feeling a bit of concern.

"Some home related stuff, it's not that she isn't ok with staying, but I've been helping her out with some stuff." Jolyne answered vaguely.

Naruto decided to ignore it, "I hope she finds peace with whatever's on her mind." he said before turning to his siblings.

_Eighteen days into training, hokage's office_

Stamping one more page, Minato turns his head to his window, "Sensei that may work on women at the hotspring half of the time, but that has never once worked on me or Sarutobi." he said.

A moment later a man poked his head out, "Ah jeez, you and sensei both know how to ruin my fun." he said jumping in.

"What brings you Jiraiya sensei?" Minato asked.

"Minato, I've recently heard the news about what happened in wave less than a month back. There were these two..." Jiraiya was interrupted by a hand raise.

"My son and his adopted brother." Minato said.

"Since when does Menma have another brother?" Jiriaya asked feeling confused.

Minato smirked, "No sensei, I meant Naruto."

"Brat, what are you talking about. Naruto's been missing since you sealed the kyuubi into him." Jiraiya replied.

"That's it sensei, he's back. That was him in Wave and he came back under the guise of being from another village to prevent an attack from an unknown force called androids." Minato explained.

"Are you really serious?" Minato nodded, "That's great and if he's competing, then maybe I could train him. What do you think?" Jiraiya asked feeling excited to meet his godson.

"Oh... he's not a contestant. He was written under the guise as a jonin and frankly, I think he's stronger than Kakashi." Minato said getting a laugh.

"Come on Minato, regardless of wherever your son's been for the past 12 or 13 years, he's still a kid that lacks experience." Jiraiya claimed.

"Not if you saw what Kushina saw. Inoichi was able to reveal her memory and frankly he showed several abilities that are above what most of our jonins are capable of. Then there's that one technique that's about as fast as my hiraishin, but sadly makes it obsolete." he said the last part with a hint of sadness. He really wanted to pass his technique onto his kids, but instant transmission is much more efficient despite needing a bit more energy to use it.

"Maybe, I could give this kid a shot. Hime is going to show up soon anyways, so we might as well test him." Jiraiya said.

"Maybe you can provide him with competition, I sent a few ANBU to spar with him and only one of them came back with some consciousness. Heck, Kakashi observed the fight and couldn't copy anything." Minato explained.

"Where is he?" Jiraiya asked.

"Training grounds in my estates, he should be training his siblings." Jiraiya left wondering what he meant by training his siblings.

_Estates training ground_

"And perfect!" Jolyne said clapping.

Natsumi and Menma just perfected instant transmission, now they were as fast as the hiraishin and did not require any sealing markers or kunai. It was kind of hard for them now that they had to break it to Minato that the hiraishin would no longer benefit them. Although, that didn't mean they couldn't learn anything at all from him.

"What's next?" Natsumi asked excitedly.

"A little sparring, I'll keep it simple and have Beat test you. While your add it, remove those weights. If we had a gravity chamber, you'd be used to moving at high speeds no matter what the gravity of the world is." Naruto said.

"Gravity?" Natsumi asked.

"Yeah, something I noticed when I entered this world. The gravity is between 20 and 30 times the weight of Tokitoki city. I managed to warn my folks ahead of time since most of them can't fight and Yukako is only a patroller in training since she didn't start early like Trish and I." Naruto explained.

"Serious, that's kind of cool. What would it be like if we went to Tokitoki city?" Menma asked.

"You'd likely lift off the ground just by hopping at this rate." Naruto answered. "Beat are you ready?"

"Sure am I nii-san, don't hold back other nii-san and nee-chan!" Beat said taking a stance.

Just as the kids were about to fight, another man made his appearance known.

"Greetings young ones, the gallant Jiraiya has arrived!" said a man dressed as kabuki dancer.

"Who the hell is this freak?" Jolyne asked as for some reason, she needed to punch him in the face.

**(Stardust Crusaders OST - Cheerful Journey)**

"As I said, I am the gallant Jiraiya. Trained by both the sandaime hokage and the toad sages of Mt. Myoboku, I became known as the toad sage and one of the three legendary sannin. I am best known for being the teacher of the yondaime and my best selling book series Icha Icha Paradise!" Jiraiya explained all while summoning a toad and standing on its head.

"Don't care, anyways are you three fighting or not?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya grew a tick mark, "Hey didn't you listen to anything I said?"

"Yes and he doesn't care. Neither do I." Jolyne said turning to the spar.

"Don't mind him, he's just a pervert." Natsumi said creating dark shadows to surround her older siblings.

"He's what?" they both asked.

"Wrong, I am not a pervert." the shadows receded, "I'm a super pervert! The most legendary of them! Here take a look at my book." Jiraiya handed them an orange book with an illustration of a man with hearts in his eyes chasing after a girl in a skimpy dress.

"What the hell is this?" Jolyne asked opening the first page and the next thing anyone knew her eyes were filled with fire.

"What?" Naruto asked as he read the first page himself creating his own fiery eyes.

"Now listen, I know my literature can often come out a tad indecent. However that..." Jiriaya couldn't finish as Jolyne's boot penetrated his face.

"Pervert!" She yelled.

Beat, Menma and Natsumi all curled up together knowing how those two are when they get mad.

**(End of Song)**

_20 minutes later_

Tsunade arrived at the training ground to find the three kids hiding behind a tree shaking in fear.

"What are you brats hiding from? I know I'm not that scary." She said.

"Tsunade baa-Chan save us!" Yelled the twins as she tackled her down crying.

"What the? What are you two so scared of?" Tsunade asked wondering if they pranked someone rather frightening to get them upset.

"Onii-Chan and Onee-Chan met pervy sage and then he showed them his book and they got angry and and and..." Tsunade hugged the both of them giving them a grandmotherly embrace calming them before diverting her attention to Beat who was still shaking.

"What about him?" she asked.

"That's Beat, he was adopted by onii-chan." Menma answered.

Tsunade let go of the twins and slowly made her way to Beat and hugged him softly, "There there, the mean people won't hurt you." Beat stopped shaking feeling comfort from the older woman.

Then all three started shaking again. Tsunade turned her head to see giant explosions revealing Jiraiya running away from Naruto and Jolyne. She could only sweat drop at the sight until a strange rope like substance came out of her hand and attached it to Jiraiya.

"How do we deal with people we don't like?" Jolyne asked Naruto.

"We start by punching them." Naruto said as Jolyne reeled the super pervert close enough for the pair to punch him into the air.

Jolyne grabbed him again with the string, "Is this the angle?" she asked.

"Yeah right there." Naruto confirmed.

"This is the best punching angle!" Jiraiya screamed as he was reeled in again as he took a barrage of punches where Tsunade could swear she heard cracks pops where not even she will be able to fix anything.

After breaking the super pervert the siblings turned to Tsunade and the kids, "Hi Jolyne Cujoh, who might you be?" she said acting as if nothing had happened.

Tsunade chuckled nervously at the sight of Jiraiya's crater, "Tsunade Senju, I'm the godmother of these two." Oh boy was she in for a treat when Naruto introduces himself.

_Twenty days into training_

Old man Joseph decided to watch the twins training thinking he had his own opinions to add. After all, he's the hero who single handedly defeated the pillar men. Thinking back to it, he sat down with everyone at the training ground explaining his tale from when he saved Speedwagon and fought Santana all the way to the end where Kars transformed into the ultimate being.

"Liar!" The twins yelled.

"I can guarantee you both, that this story is true. You're just too ignorant to care." Joseph said.

"Pfft, I'm gonna prove you wrong old man. I'm gonna find Ino and expose you." Natsumi said leaving using instant transmission.

At Yakiniku Q, team 10 was having their lunch when Natsumi appeared out of nowhere, "Troublesome, Natsumi what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"I need to borrow Ino really quickly!" she said grabbing Ino without warning and disappearing again.

"What?" Shikamaru asked wondering if her brother taught her that technique.

Back at the training ground, Natsumi arrived with Ino who looked disoriented from the technique being used, "What did you need me for?" she asked feeling annoyed.

"I need you to share the memory of this old man. He keeps lying about being a badass." Natsumi said.

"Natsumi-baka, you dragged me all the way here to look at an old man's memory!? I have better things to do then watch him take his medicine and play bingo!" Ino yelled at her fellow blond.

"Yes." Natsumi answered making her growl.

"Fine, but you owe me." Ino said as she reluctantly placed her hand on Joseph's head and started spreading his memories of his younger years.

**(Battle Tendency OST - Bloody Stream)**

_Joseph's memories_

Everyone soon found themselves fifty years back to see Joseph getting his ass handed to him by Wamuu and the other pillar men. Then getting his ass handed to him by Lisa Lisa. The getting tossed into a sticky pitt and having climb it for a week with his friend Caesar Zeppeli. Just as his pathetic streak ended, he was brutally trained by Loggins and Mashima until the former's death by the hands of Esidisi.

However this is when things got exciting, Joseph managed to defeat Esidisi even after his brain attached itself to his future wife, Suzie Q. Continuing his journey, the group ran into Von Stroheim who attempted to kill Kars and save the red stone of aja. Moving on, Caesar died fighting Wamuu leaving a depressed Joseph and Lisa Lisa. Choosing to challenge the pillar men, Joseph entered a chariot race against Wamuu hoping to avenge his fallen comrade.

After beating Wamuu, Kars stole the red stone of aja from her and utilized it to turn into some kind of ultimate sentient. In the final battle, Joseph learned that his family technique, hamon, could be amplified by the stone. After losing one hand and stone later, Joseph defeated Kars and sent him into space where he would be frozen and trapped up there for an eternity.

Landing in the middle of an ocean, Joseph was saved and forced into hospitalization where Suzie Q nursed him to health shortly before their marriage. Ironically, he returned to his family and friends revealing that Suzie forgot to send a telegram that he was alive and well. The memory ended with him chasing his wife around and learning that Lisa Lisa was his mother who's been in hiding and is actually in her late forties despite having the appearance of a twenty year old.

_End of memories_

"Eh!?" Natsumi and Menma yelled in confusion.

"Told you!" Joseph laughed while Ino blushed at how handsome Joseph used to be.

"As punishment for accusing my grandfather, your both going through the hell he went through to learn hamon." Naruto said making them pale.

"Oh good, I've always wanted my own martial arts school before I got into real estate. Ok, all we need is some oil and a large hole in the ground." Joseph said rubbing his hands together.

"I think I saw a ravine in the distance." Naruto said keeping his brother and sister from escaping.

"Aw well, that well have to do. Now about the oil." Joseph repeated.

"I'm gonna go now." Ino said walking away silently.

_Twenty eight days into training_

Four weeks in and both siblings managed to survive Joseph's torture. Ironically, Jiraiya agreed seeing it was good conditioning and used Gamabunta of all people to pour some oil down the bottom of the ravine. The toad boss thought it be a good test before letting them sign the contract. That and Jiraiya supplied suppression seals all over to keep them from using their chakra control exercises to escape. The only good side, was that they weren't tossed down the ravine.

Escaping the ravine three days later, they revealed results that the hamon had entered their bodies and they gained substantial control. As they continued to develop their speed and strength, they began to improve their skills using ki and began to fire beams of energy from their hand with some issues regarding control. Something they would hope to fix before the finals.

Then there was one thing that concerned Naruto, their style. Naruto has been rather displeased that his two younger siblings would dress up as an orange and mandarin every morning. When asked why a mandarin, he was referring to the fact Natsumi wore short shorts and short sleeves making her outfit have less orange compared to Menma's jumpsuit. After a lot of whining about how great a color it was, Naruto and Jolyne took their siblings shopping. It was rather interesting to see all the shop owners being loud and active when they heard that the honorable children.

Every shop owner was schmoozing their way into convincing them to pick their shops. So after a long selection process and people offering good deals or some form of a deal.

Menma came out wearing a dark orange sleeveless shirt much to his brother's annoyance, followed by black combat pants and brown closed toed boots, fingerless gloves, a large scarf and he replaced the cloth on his forehead protector with a larger black one.

"What do you think nii-san? Do I look badass?" Menma asked with a smug look making a familiar pose.

"You look like my jiji and your doing his pose too." Menma scratched his head sheepishly.

"I know, but honestly Joseph jiji's memory was pretty awesome after all." Menma replied.

"Just wait until Hinata-chan sees your muscles." Naruto teased making Menma blush.

The two paid for the outfit and had several copies made. As they made their way back, they could see Jolyne and Natsumi arriving with and noticed Natsumi's unique appearance.

Natsumi's pigtails were removed revealing her long straight hair, a navy blue dress covering everything but the top of her shoulders, a red scarf, nylon stockings and heeled boots. The brothers wouldn't say it out loud, but they had to admit their sister was a beautiful young woman.

"Someone's looking pretty." Naruto said vaguely.

Natsumi blushed, "This is the beauty that ugly tracksuit was hiding. Let me introduce the real Natsumi Namikaze." Jolyne said pridefully.

"She look like jiji's mother." Naruto added making Jolyne scowl.

Natsumi also started scratching her head sheepishly, "Well, Lisa Lisa was pretty awesome even if she was as old as Tsunade baa-chan." she said.

"The Joestars come from a line of awesome people. It makes sense to look up to them." Naruto said.

"Don't forget about us Kujo's!" Jolyne said with a prideful tone.

"Yeah whatever, let's go. These two deserve a day off from all the beatings we've given them." Natsumi and Menma cheered at the news.

"I'm gonna go bug kaa-chan." Natsumi said leaving.

"I'm gonna visit Hinata-chan in the hospital." Menma said.

"Well what now?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, there's something I needed to talk to you about." Jolyne said since they were alone now.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"There's some business going down involving Trish. She said she wants to meet you tomorrow after training." Jolyne said with some seriousness in her voice.

Naruto knew he had to deal with this soon otherwise it could affect the mission, "Ok, tell her I'll see her then."

Jolyne nodded.

_Twenty nine days into training, village streets at night_

Naruto met up with Trish as he agreed earlier. Arriving he could see the nervousness on her face which turned into a brave face when she saw him. He could only wonder what she wanted to talk about.

"Trish, Jolyne said you needed to talk to me?" he asked.

Trish nodded, "Yeah, can we walk? It's something I'm sensitive about."

The two began walking not noticing the little kid reading his manga standing next to an older boy drinking a bottle of cola, "So what's it say Mondatta?" the older boy asked.

"It sees here, two teens will stroll on a night like this talking about their feelings and it gets boring from here. That's when a bird lands besides a smoking lady and a man with a cain. It doesn't say much, but it shows everyone on the other side ending with the guy in the hat on the ground with the pink haired girl crying over his body." explained the younger boy.

The older one smirked as he sat his brother on his shoulder, "Let's find us some good seats." he said before nodding to a bird in the far distance.

The bird cawed as it landed beside the same blind man who sat near an attractive lady with a cigarette in her mouth.

"Everything according to plan N'doul?" asked the smoking lady.

The man smiled, "Lord Dio will be pleased to know this mission will be a success. Watch out for the girl, I can tell she's a stand user too." N'doul said.

"With the right timing, Bastet should be enough to hold her down." she said.

"If it was, Vanilla Ice and everyone else wouldn't be watching over the operation." N'doul said sounding less confidant.

"Whatever, I'll see you around." the lady said tossing out her cigarette away and leaving.

Back with the pair, "So Trish what is it you wanted to talk about?" Naruto asked.

Trish took a deep breath, "I've been thinking about you. We've been friends since primary school." she started.

"What does that have to do with this talk?" he asked.

Trish sighed, "Naruto, I have a confession. I've always looked up to you in a way. Even though it's been a little while since we've seen each other, I can't help to stop thinking about you." Naruto raised a brow.

"Trish, what are you trying to say? You keep hesitating." Naruto pointed out.

Trish stopped and looked Naruto up in the eye, "Naruto, I know this is wrong and your a great guy. I don't want to be the bad guy here and ruin what you have with Yukako, but I have to say it." she wrapped her arms around him catching him off guard, "Naruto Kujo, it may feel like a sin, but I am in love with you. I know Yukako will hate me, but I can't bottle it up any longer. I'm not asking you to leave or her choose me, but I just want you to understand that I have feelings for you."

Naruto grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her close making her blush, "Move!" he moved with Trish out of the way as a pick of ice nearly impaled them.

"What the hell?" Trish looked up to see a falcon in the air.

The falcon swooned down and manifested a skeleton of a bird that fired more ice picks.

"What's with that bird?" Naruto asked as he dragged Trish into cover.

"Its a stand user!" Trish answered.

"An animal stand user? Like Iggy?" Naruto asked avoiding more ice picks.

That's when Trish suddenly felt an electrical shock behind her, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I just bumped into a flimsy socket." Trish said as he helped her up.

In the distance, the smoking woman smirked as she activated her power. Trish attempted to run with Naruto only to feel her body pulling itself back. Naruto saw this and went after her as she smacked into a metal pole. Just as Naruto went to help her, he was smacked by a strange substance.

**(Stardust Crusaders OST - Fight to Antagonize)**

"What the?" Naruto didn't have time to recover as he felt something cut against his cheek creating a large blood gap.

"Naruto!" Trish yelled as she tried to break free of her weird attachment to the pole only to find her incapable of moving.

"Don't bother Trish Una, my stand Bastet turns you into a living magnet. Be grateful you aren't drowning in a flood of metal objects." said the woman revealing herself.

"Who are you?" Trish asked struggling to free herself.

"You can call me Mariah. I'm one of the egypt 9 glory gods." Mariah answered as she pulled out a metal wires and wrapped them around Trish's hands to keep her from escaping should she escape the magnet pull.

Trish smirked, "Well if you know who I am, then you should know I'm also a stand user." Spice Girl manifested itself and went after Mariah.

That's when a green slithery like restraint wrapped around Spice Girl rendering it incapable of moving, **"Now now, fighting is unlady like." **said a green stand with yellow eyes.

"Took you long enough recruit." Mariah said.

**"I have to keep my distance don't I? Besides, it's all over once Vanilla Ice shows up." **the stand said.

Back with Naruto, he immediately charged up energy in his hand and fired several beams at the bird. With his years of training, he was able to keep up with it before shooting it in the wing making it fall.

"One down." Naruto said charging up his power and flew towards Trish who was still restrained.

"Naruto don't there's a sta- MMMPH!" Mariah covered Trish's mouth.

"Don't strain your voice, you have such a lovely voice." Mariah said sarcastically.

**"Emerald Splash!"** yelled the stand firing gemstones at Naruto who was none the wiser and took a direct hit making him hit the ground.

"My turn." Naruto turned to see an older man with glasses and stupid hair with bells hanging under it. "I bet you can't wait to meet my stand, Sethan." he said as an ominous shadow made its way to Naruto who narrowly rolled out of the way, "Too late!" he yelled.

Trish attempted to scream only for it to go unheard, "Hey knock it off, your going to get saliva all over my gloves." Mariah said annoyed she got stuck with babysitting duty.

The strange looking man grinned as Naruto started shrinking into his younger self, "Haha I bet you aren't older than seven years old. I can easily take you o- Ah!" he was interrupted as Naruto punched him in the nose breaking it.

"I may be a kid, but I was trained by Jotaro Kujo who doesn't give a shit how old you are and expects you to learn how to fend for yourself when no one is there to help you." Naruto said as he rapidly kicked the man's ass reverting his age the moment the man lost consciousness.

**"Idiot, he was supposed to keep him that way until Vanilla Ice made it." **said the stand.

"I'm already here, Alessi you pathetic waste of space. I gave you one order and you screw it up by being the lecher you are." said Vanilla ice who made his appearance known.

Alessi slowly awakened again, "I'm not a lecher, I just like picking on the weak." he said before passing out again.

"No matter, it's my turn to fulfill lord Dio's wishes." he said drawing a bow and reaching for his arrow.

Naruto quickly recovered, "So your the master mind? I'm gonna enjoy kicking your ass." he said dashing at him only to take several more emeralds to the chest stopping him. Not getting up quickly enough, the substance returned revealing itself to be water as it started strangling Naruto.

"Don't kill him, lord Dio wanted to check for something."

**(Stardust Crusaders OST - Shoot Towards the Decisive Battle)**

Vanilla Ice aimed his bow at Naruto who used instant transmission to escape the grip. Avoiding the water from catching him again, he fired multiple beams of energy at it until he was sure it was evaporated or destroyed in some way. Dashing to all sides to avoid the emeralds he couldn't see, he tossed a strong punch at Vanilla Ice only for his fist to be grabbed and to take a head butt to the face making him land on his back.

"Enough games." he said quickly firing the arrow at Naruto. "We are done here." and with that all the stand users dispersed, but not before Vanilla Ice ripped the arrow out of Naruto's chest.

**(End of Song)**

"Spice Girl, make my restraints soft." Trish freed herself as the metal wires were softer to escape from.

She ran to Naruto's side who looked unconscious. Feeling scared Trish moved his jacket coat a bit and check for a pulse only to not feel anything. His body temperature drop rapidly. Although she felt embarrassed about it, Trish removed his shirt to check on his wound to find a hole the size of a nickel.

Panicking, she searched his jacket for his scouter. Putting it on, Trish would go over the available contacts until she found Beat.

"Pick up, pick up. Please."

_"Hello?"_

"Beat it's Trish! Something bad happened!" She panicked.

_"What? Where's Naruto nii? Why do you have his scouter?"_

"Naruto and I were attacked and one of them did this thing to him and now I can't feel his heart beat and he's going pale." Trish explained.

_"I'm on my way!" _

The call disconnected and Trish looked at Jotaro's body with tears in her eyes.

"It's my fault. I should've stayed silent. If I didn't tell him how I felt, Naruto wouldn't have gotten hurt. I'm sorry Naruto. I swear I'll leave you and Yukako alone." She said hugging his body.

_Naruto's Mindscape_

Naruto opened his eyes, looking around he found himself in a strange corridor that was leaking and the water went up to his feet.

**"Come to me."**

Naruto jumped back at the sound and looked around.

**"Over here, follow the sound of my voice."**

Suddenly a red aroma of energy appeared prompting Naruto to follow it. As he travelled it led him to a wide open space until reaching a dead on where a cage stood. The cage itself was closed and had a scrap of paper attached to the opening with letters written in kanji.

**"So my container finally arrives to greet me."**

"Who's there?" Naruto asked looking behind him to find no one.

**"In the cage ningen." **

Naruto turned back to the cage to find two large bloodshot eyes with slits. The figure revealed a large sadistic smile before moving closer. The creature was clearly massive and revealed its orange fur, long ears, sharp teeth and most importantly, nine large tails.

"What the hell kind of monster are you?" Naruto asked fearing for his life.

The creature laughed, **"I am the Kyuubi no Yoko, but you may call me Kurama. It's about time we talked."**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. True Strength

**Chapter 4 - True Strength**

"What the hell are you?" Naruto asked weary of the fox.

Kurama grinned, **"As I said, I am Kurama. The Kyuubi no Yoko, the strongest Biju of them all." **He answered.

"Then what the hell am I doing here talking to you of all people?" Naruto asked.

**"This is your mindscape, it is connected to the seal on your body. You were sent here likely by that arrow the man in the unitard used on you." **Kurama explained.

"Arrow what..." Naruto remembered his defeat, "Let me out of here! I need to see if Trish is okay!" He demanded.

**"Foolish human, I have no real control here. I can only motivate you and you will only be able to have access to me in times of heavy stress. The seal is too strong for me to influence you in any other way." **The fox explained.

"Then how do I get out of here?" Naruto asked.

**"I will tell you, when I am finished explaining myself." **Kurama said making him feel impatient.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

**"Other than freedom, I wish to negotiate. I want access to your senses. In order to do that, you must peel off a peice of the seal." **Kurama answered.

"Why should I give a damn? You can stay in here for all I care as long that crazy ass with the arrow doesn't come back." Naruto said selfishly making the biju growl.

**"Impudent brat!" **Kurama yelled swinging for Naruto through the bars.

Just as Naruto was about to move out of the way, two arms manifested out of nowhere blocking the paw.

**"What is this?" **That's when suddenly, the arms turned into fists and began to attack the arm at a rapid pace making the fox howl in pain.

"I don't know what that was, but you deserved it you stupid fox." Naruto said.

**"Why you little. Get over here!" **Naruto began to silently walk away as the beast yelled at him threatening to destroy him and his family once he got out.

Naruto snickered at the beast's superiority complex before walking out to a tunnel leading to sunlight.

_Reality_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, "Naruto?" He looked to see Yukako's scared expression.

"How long was I out?" He asked trying to get up.

"All night and morning." Yukako answered before wrapping her arms around him.

"Did you find the bastard who hit me? I'm ready for round two." Naruto said massaging his head.

"Oh no, you just got hurt. There is no way I'm letting you get out and pick a fight with some stranger and don't even think about training the kids today." Yukako reprimanded.

Naruto got up ignoring her, "This isn't a hospital. Where's my hat?" he asked making her grow a tick mark.

"It's your room. We're in your parent's mansion." Yukako said.

Although true, Naruto's parents left him several rooms for the guests. However it wasn't enough as he shared a room with Beat and as a few of their companions also had to bunk with each other. Naruto would rarely use his room since he was too used to camping so he would often wake up under a tree ignoring the harsh elements of the wilderness. At least when he wasn't in his own home in Tokitoki city.

"What about my hat?"

"Will you forget about your stupid hat?" she asked.

Naruto quickly pulled her with one arm and caressed her cheek with the other, "Do you want me to cous on you instead?" he asked making her blush.

Yukako found herself speechless and despite her boyfriend lacking charm, he knew how to mesmerize her. With that said she found herself being pulled in for a warm kiss. Feeling her desire take over, Yukako returned the kiss as she wrapped arms around his neck pulling closer. After a few minutes, Yukako pulled out breathing heavily.

"Naruto-kun you little trickster." she said teasing him.

Naruto smiled, "I love you Yukako-chan." he said making her look down for a moment, "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Naruto-kun, I spoke with Trish last night when Beat carried you here. She told me everything." Yukako answered in a low voice.

Naruto looked a bit surprised, "Yukako-chan I..."

Yukako put her finger on his lip, "It's okay. Trish and I came to an agreement. We both agreed that if you have feelings for her, then I'll be willing to share."

"What?" Naruto asked feeling doubt about that.

"Yup, we both talked it out like civilized adults and came to an agreement." Yukako said happily until Jolyne kicked the door open.

"Bullshit! You two were tearing each other apart and then I showed up to kick your asses!" she yelled.

"Ok what the hell happened while I was asleep?" Naruto asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Long story short..."

_Flashback to last night_

Yukako and Trish landed on their butts with small lump on their heads, "Ok I have had enough of this tension and all this beating around the bush!" Jolyne barked.

"She started it!" they both yelled pointing at the other person.

Jolyne growled and hit them over the head again, "Enough! You both like my otouto right?" they both nodded, "Well neither of you are leaving until we come down to a final decision." she said in a tone that left no room for argument.

_End of flashback_

"Thus the pair realized that they had room to share since neither one of them has a lot of time to spend with you. So while one is gone, you still have the other. That is, if you have feelings for Trish too." Jolyne explained.

"Leave it to my sister to deal with my relationship issues." Naruto said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Your onee-sama is here for you otouto, never forget that." Jolyne said with a devilish smirk.

"I need my hat." a hand passed Naruto his hat, "Thanks Yukako-chan, now my jacket." before Yukako could say anything his jacket was handed to him. "Ok, let's get today over with." he said leaving the room.

"Did Naruto just...?" Yukako trailed off.

"Only one way to find out." Jolyne said using her string to grab his hat.

"Jolyne give that back." Naruto turned and jumped back at the sight as disembodied grabbed the hat and tried to pull it back, "What the hell is that?" he freaked out when suddenly the string and hands let go of the hat making it fall to the floor.

Jolyne came up with another idea, "Naruto can you see this?" she said manifesting Stone Free.

Naruto jumped back hitting a wall, "Jolyne what the hell is that thing? Since when do you have a ghost by your side!?" he panicked.

"Naruto if you can see this then something must have happened when that guy with the arrow hit you. Sometime overnight, you must have awakened your very own stand!" Jolyne stated.

"Holy hell!" the arms manifested more as they slowly revealed a chest. "Where's jiji?" he asked.

_Downstairs with Minato_

In the kitchen, Minato sat down with his shinobi council to warn them of a new threat. Not only that, it was time he came clean that the dangerous stranger was his son and arrived to prevent Konoha's destruction from the threat.

"I've invited you here for a reason. It's come to my attention that a new threat has arrived and as of three days ago, someone has been working behind my back. Because of said actions, they've been dealt with, not by my hand, but by the new threat." Minato explained as he revealed a television.

Turning it on a colored screen revealed the date of three days ago. Alarms were going off as several ANBU style shinobi are seen running in one direction only for a couple to be tossed back the other side. Then a disturbing large figure started walking towards the direction they came from. The creature was menacing, it was green and had a strange shaped head, wing like limbs on its back, talon like feet and a tail that was holding an ANBU before slowly draining it like it was dry fruit.

The camera changed revealing that time passed and several ANBU grade equipment was seen laying on the ground as if it were discarded. Turning, it revealed the same creature sticking its tail inside another shinobi sucking him dry leaving nothing, but their clothes and weapons. The creature continued exploring all the while killing and draining anyone that got in its way.

The council was shocked and rather terrified something disturbing exists. It didn't help that as more time passed, more and more shinobi were killed. It finally ended when Danzo made an appearance.

_"Danzo I presume? Orochimaru-sama has a message for you." _said the creature waving its tail around.

_"What does the snake want? And why did he send you to destroy my base?" _the elder demanded.

_"He says your deal is hereby null and void and does not want any liabilities leading back to him. Working with you is too much of a cost as is." _said the creature.

_"You will not leave here alive!" _Danzo yelled as he lifted his bandage revealing a sharingan implant making the group gasp.

_"That's funny, I was going to say the same thing." _said the creature before disappearing and reappearing behind him.

Danzo attempted to slam his bandaged arm revealing a large container. The creature avoided all of his attacks landing a powerful blow to the elder man's gut sending him into a wall creating a web of cracks. Danzo recovered and removed the armor restraints on his arm revealing a horrible sight. His arm had the face of the shodaime Hashirama Senju and several sharingan implanted eyes.

Danzo made some hand seals revealing his use of the mokuton only for the creature to charge a ball of energy making as if he was attempting to use the yondaime's signature technique only for it to turn into a large beam of energy destroying all of the wood. Not giving Danzo a chance, it fired again ripping past more wood to the point Danzo's arm was severed by the energy.

The creature noticed the energy and used it's chance to stab it's tail into his eye making him scream in pain.

_"Fool, reverse four symbols sealing!" _Danzo yelled revealing the seals on his chest only for nothing to happen.

_"You are the fool, I am draining you of all your energy including your chakra. You won't even be able to utilize a clone jutsu." _said the creature pulling its tail out and shoving it into his abdomen.

Danzo screamed in agony as he could feel his nutrients leaving his body, _"Please work for me instead! I beg you let me live! I'll give you anything!" _Danzo pleaded trying to rip off the tail inside of him.

_"No deal, say bye_ bye." Danzo continued to scream as he was lifted in the air until nothing was left, but the clothes on his back. _"Mission accomplished." _it said leaving the base.

The videos ended there.

"Hokage-sama, what was that?" Choza Akimichi asked revealing a look of sheer terror.

"I don't know, Jiraiya sensei arrived at the scene moments later after several of our sensory ninjas detected vitals being dropped and a giant mass of energy walking underneath the village. He claimed that the creature had escaped at the sight of reinforcements, luckily before it got its hands on some orphaned children." Minato explained.

"Where did the children come from?" Hiashi Hyuga asked.

"I don't know, but from what the doctors under Tsunade's supervision have gathered that these kids are orphans. Not only that, but they all have bloodlines. Most of them, not from the village and few abducted from some of your clans, mainly the Hyuga, Yamanaka and Nara." Minato continued.

"What were our shinobi doing assisting Danzo!" Inoichi demanded.

"They weren't our shinobi, none of them were on our roster. From the DNA we gathered from the few bodies that weren't absorbed, they were all missing children or shinobi to have been believed to have gone rogue or died. I hate to say it, but I think it's..."

"ROOT, Danzo went behind both our backs and continued his secret shinobi program." spoke up the sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi representing his clan.

"That's right, Danzo continued his operations taking on illegal assignments, assassination, espionage even kidnapping children to brainwash into emotionless slaves for his army. From what Jiraiya sensei has found, a good 70 to 80 percent of his agents were in the village at the time and went to protect their leader. You can imagine how that turned out." Minato explained.

"They didn't survive, what about all the other ROOT agents?" Tsume Inuzuka asked.

"I'm working on tracking them down and recalling them back to the village in hopes of removing their mental conditioning." Minato answered.

Just as the meeting continued, Naruto bursts through the door, "Tou-san, do you know where old man Joseph went? Something happened when I woke up!" he said before noticing the council, "Are you having a party?" he asked.

"Hokage-sama what is this? That's the same man we saw in Inoichi's vision." Shikaku Nara pointed out.

"I was going to mention that in a little bit, everyone after a careful DNA test done by Tsunade (she decided to do one herself) I've learned that the stranger from wave..." Minato paused pulling Naruto over, "Is actually my long lost son, Naruto Namikaze." he said getting shocked looks.

"But he doesn't even look like you." Tsume pointed out.

"That's because he has Kushina's features and he kind of looks like Menma only his eye and hair color are different." Minato said pulling out a photo of his family and removing Naruto's hat.

After a couple moments, everyone realized the uncanny resemblance between the Uzumaki matriarch and stranger.

"So about the old man." Naruto repeated.

"Oh him, he's in the back training the kids with Kushina. Now that I think about it, why aren't you in bed?" he asked wondering why his son isn't in his room.

"I recover quickly eating beans." Naruto said leaving the room full of shinobi who sweat dropped at the answer.

_Outside, training grounds_

Joseph was overlooking the twins doing their hamon exercises, "Don't breathe too quickly, it's about balance not speed." he said as both did their awkward poses.

"So jiji, how do you think this will fare against Neji and that sand girl?" Kushina asked.

Joseph ignoring the name answered her, "From what I learned, the Hyuga boy's clan are idiots who have a superiority complex. For some reason they think they're invincible so long as their targets are real close and don't have armor. However, despite their amazing vision and accuracy, they're not too fast on foot while your kids are stamina freaks." he explained.

"So what does that have to do with their style?" Kushina asked still confused.

Joseph sighed, "You can't hit what you can't reach. You also can't hit what doesn't take damage so if it wasn't for the lack of time I would suggest getting some kind of armor for Menma, but then again with his speed and flight, all that Neji kid can do is whine and complain about unfairness."

Kushina laughed, "We're ninja jiji, there's no such thing as unfair except for summoning animals. For some reason Tsunade-baachan wants sage mode to be banned, but Minato-kun and Saru-jiji disagreed with her. I remember one time, she tried to disqualify someone only to get kicked out of the stadium for interrupting a match." she explained. Kushina never understood why Tsunade thought cheating was a thing when it came to sage mode. Then again it could be jealousy since slugs can't provide it and Orochimaru never had the skill to learn it.

"Whatever, as for that sand girl you talked about. All I can say is to avoid direct attacks and work on making her lose her weapon. From what I understand, it's a catalyst for her chakra and she relies solely on it. Weapons are good and all, but relying one thing too long makes you vulnerable if your enemy becomes immune or manages to stop your attack." Joseph explained.

"So Natsumi-chan has to either get rid of the fan or fight from a distance?" Kushina asked.

"That's right, but luckily I'm helping turn these kids into wildcards so it's hard to tell what techniques they will use every time." Joseph said as he could see the pair trying to spar with each other using their new techniques.

"Jiji, I got some big news!" Naruto said making his presence known.

"Naru-chan what are you doing out of bed mister!? You could still be hurt!" Kushina yelled fearing the safety of her recently returned child.

"She's right Naruto, there's no telling what the rogue stand users did to you." Joseph added supporting the redhead.

"That doesn't matter look!" Naruto said making the fists and torso manifest.

"Is that a summon?" Kushina asked.

"No it's a stand. I woke up talking to Yukako and the next thing I knew, it was handing me things I needed like my hat. I even saw Jolyne's stand." Naruto explained.

"Oh my god!" Joseph yelled putting his hands on his cheek before revealing his own stand, "Naruto are you telling me you can see this now?" he asked.

"You mean those purple vines that look like tentacles?" Naruto asked.

"Eh, what are those?" Kushina asked weirded out seeing them for the first time.

"It's my stand and... hey! Kushina how can you see them, you aren't a stand user!" Joseph pointed out.

Kushina blinked twice as she tried to reach both stands only to feel nothing, "I don't know. Can I summon one of those?" she asked.

"You have to, otherwise you wouldn't be able to see these." Joseph answered, "Try concentrating your energy and your mind into one thing."

_A few minutes later_

After just staring at Kushina put her fingers on her head and making a face that looked like she needed the bathroom, she was unable to manifest a stand.

"Maybe this was the wrong direction." Joseph said.

"So what do we do about me?" Naruto asked as the underdeveloped stand revealed itself.

"That might takes some time, I think I might be able to help you manifest before the finals." Joseph said.

"And me?" Kushina asked.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but all I can say is we keep an eye on your health." Joseph replied wondering how a non stand user can see their stands. Then again Kushina wasn't able to see them until today.

"Well I better help the kids." Naruto said making his way to his brother and sister.

"Oh no you don't, we can't be sure of your condition until that doctor lady shows up." Joseph said stopping him.

"You know she's going to keep me chained to a bed like the dominatrix she is for weeks after I'm fully healed." Naruto countered.

"Nope it's true, I woke up screaming one day in the hospital when I found myself tied and Tsunade was on top of me. And I thought Jiraiya was a pervert." Kushina said.

"I'm fine, I don't even need a senzu bean or anything." Naruto said approaching his siblings.

_Final day before exams_

With Menma and Hinata, with the attack on ROOT and Naruto, Minato decides to post pone the finals back another day. The nobles and spectators were a little disappointed, but thought they could use the time to settle and place their bets. For some odd reason, the bets on Menma was 1 to 20 due to his recklessness and Natsumi was 1 to 16 for her attitude.

It could be worse, the whole village could be going bankrupt if they all decided to bet against the honorable children. With that said, Naruto gave them a day off which Menma used to sneak a date with Hinata. Another fact, Jolyne beated some gentleman sense into him so he wouldn't take her out for ramen, but rather a real restaurant.

Doing so, both arrived at Yakiniku Q. After settling down, both grabbed their menus.

"I hope your enjoying yourself Hinata-Chan." Menma said hiding his lack of self confidence.

"I-I a-am Menma-Kun." Hinata answered blushing at his new look. 'Menma-kunlooks so handsome. He must be working hard to be strong in order to beat Neji nii-San.' She thought.

After ordering their meals, Menma decided to try out his charm. After all, he did have his secret crush on Hinata and didn't know about her crush and Jolyne pointed it out making him a happy man. He always thought she was avoiding him every time she ran when he saw her or when she fainted.

"So Hinata, are you going to be watching the finals in person?" He asked.

"Yes, even though my team didn't make it. We want to represent and cheer everyone on from our class." Hinata answered.

"That's good, but are you betting on a certain someone?" Menma asked making her blush.

"I don't normally gamble, but I do hope for a certain someone to win the first round." She answers.

Just as their food arrived, Menma's eyes widened at who brought, "Sorry for the wait, the last guy burned his hand being an idiot so I'll be your waitress this evening." this voice (not that you can hear it) belonged to Jolyne Cujoh.

"Jolyne onee-Chan what are you doing here?" Jolyne suddenly realized who she was serving, "Hinata-Chan I'll be right back." Menma said dragging Jolyne to a corner.

"I can explain." Jolyne said immediately.

"Are you here to embarrass me?" Menma quietly asked.

Jolyne smiled sheepishly, "Actually no, I don't even know you were here actually. I got a job here to spy on Trish and Naruto's date." She answered.

"I thought Naruto-onii was dating Yukako?" He asked.

"Eh, I helped him get two girls. Don't ask, anyways you should get back to your date before she starts asking questions." Jolyne said as Menma turned to see a worried Hinata.

Menma left leaving a smirking Jolyne, "Now, let's see how much help you need otouto." She said spying at Naruto's table.

As she watched she could see him excusing himself, but not before giving Trish a hand kiss. 'Chivalry is so overrated.' Jolyne thought. As Naruto passed by the bathroom, she saw Minato dressed in a trench coat and hat. 'Ok what is his father doing here looking like an idiot?' She wondered.

That's when the two spoke for a minute leading to Naruto handing a file to Minato with a stamp only Trunks or supreme Kai has access to. 'What is he doing sharing important secrets?' She thought furiously. Minato nodded and went to a set of booths of clearly visible ninjas who were all wearing trench coats. Jolyne rolled her eyes wondering what defined a ninja in this timeline.

Looking back, she watched the pair enjoy their meal. Jolyne could only imagine her brother's lack of tact will ruin this date for him.

Back with Menma and Hinata, the former spoke about his experience meeting his long lost brother and his harsh training. Hinata laughed at all the things Naruto put him through despite Menma's depression and pain.

"Menma-kun, while we're here I wanted to ask you something." Hinata said.

"What is it Hinata-Chan?" Menma asked.

"I want you to go easy on Neji." She said.

"Excuse me what?" He asked as his eyes dilated.

"Please don't hurt him too much. He's done nothing wrong." She begged.

"Hinata-Chan if my brother was here he would point so many things wrong with that request." Menma responded with narrow eyes.

"Menma-kun, I know he seems like the bad guy, but he's my family. I don't want you to over do it." Hinata pleaded.

Menma sighed, "Alrgiht Hinata-Chan, I promise not to send him to the morgue." She glared, "Or require a hospital for any reason." He added making her smile.

Jolyne turned her head just in time to see the cute moment from her new little brother. Oh did she love the part when they got up and hugged. Turning back she noticed Trish alone again. Groaning, she started looking around until she found Naruto in front of his face.

"Looking for something?" Naruto asked

"Eep!" Jolyne squeaked.

"Why are you spying on me?" Naruto demanded making Jolyne sweat bullets.

"Why are you Uh... sharing vital secrets with your father?" She accused.

"Trunks sent them to me, they're about some weird animal or something that attacked one of the village's bases. Another android on the loose and tou-San has to be ready since a lot of people will be at the finals." Naruto explained.

"Oh..." Jolyne responded.

"Now what are you doing spying on me and Trish?" He asked.

"A big sister has to watch over her little brother right? Hehe." Jolyne laughed nervously.

"Jolyne go home."

"But..."

"Do your shift and stop stalking me." Naruto said walking away leaving her gobsmacked.

That night, no one noticed Beat enjoying his meal with a pale girl with long brown hair.

_Exam day_

It was a busy and loud day, all the nobles and citizens came together to watch the ever exciting chunin exam finals. Because what's more fun than watching a bunch of kids and young adults beat the shit out of each other?

As Minato stood up and waved to his citizens, two people arrived to take their seats. On one hand was a masked man dressed in the Kazekage robes. Everyone knows Raza was ugly, but for some odd reason he chose to cover his face.

On the other side was Supreme Kai, representing Tokitoki village which no one has ever heard of until now. Taking their seats the three Kage chatted amongst themselves predicting who would win.

Down in the field Genma Shiranui looked at his roster only to find Sasuke Uchiha late. Then again it was no shocker considering who his teacher is. Not even bothering to acknowledge his absence he announced the first match of the day only to be interrupted by Minato.

"Citizens of Konoha, before we begin with the main exams I have an important announcement." Minato yelled out causing whispers and murmurs.

Even the daimyo's and other nobles were wondering what the Yondaime hokage had to announce that was so important that he interrupted the exams.

"Thirteen years ago, I was remembered for sealing away the Kyuubi no Yoko as the beats was sentient chakra. Thus said, killing it would only bring it back in three years time. When I sealed the beast, it was split into three parts. The yin and yang onto my children Menma and Natsumi and the soul into my first born Naruto." Everyone nodded and whispered thinking the Yondaime wanted to memorialize his lost son.

"I was depressed and distraught as a divine being known as Shenron took my child from my wife's hands and took him to another land. That is when I learned of my child's fate over a month ago. I have found my son Naruto Namikaze and he is with us once more!" The crowd cheered at the return of the honorable son.

Supreme Kai smiled, but then looked sad knowing it was Trunk's fault that the man lost his son for so many years. Orochimaru, yes that's him in the disguise, had wide eyes that Minato's brat was alive and found.

"Now my son was raised by strong warriors and as tradition, we will be having an exhibition match between him and Might Guy... because I couldn't find Kakashi. I guess I can always burn his adoption papers." and from that day Kakashi continued being an orphan.

Might Guy soon arrived running in making several circles around the genin creating a small hurricane of dust. Thus a lot of people started coughing and lost their eyesight until Guy stopped.

"I HOPE YOU ARE HAVING A YOUTHFUL MORNING KONOHA! BECAUSE MY SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH BURNS BRIGHTER THAN A PHOENIX! NOW WHERE IS MY OPPONENT!?" Guy yelled looking around.

That's when suddenly, a large dot in the sky appeared before rapidly falling down and creating a large crater.

"Show off." Jolyne said earning nods from Trish and the siblings.

The dust settled revealing Naruto dusting himself off and putting his cap on, "Insert bullshit story about me being late." he said.

Before anyone could respond Guy yells the loudest, "CURSE YOU KAKASHI AND YOUR HIP WAYS! YOU'VE CORRUPTED THE HOKAGE'S LOST SON!"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes sir." Guy went stiff and went quiet.

Everyone went wide eyed at how easily Naruto made Guy shut up.

"Ok everyone back up for the surprise exhibition match." Genma said.

"Kick his ass nii-san!" Menma said.

"Put super bushy brows in his place!" Natsumi said.

"What is with that unitard?" Trish asked.

"Don't look at it. You'll lose your eyesight. " Jolyne warned.

As everyone gathered up to competitor corner. Every competitor had different opinions. Neji scoffed at Naruto's look thinking he was another loser like Menma who was picked up by some low life commoners. Menma and Natsumi took cover having seen his super saiyan form only once and not being aware of his second form. Jolyne hoped Naruto wouldn't take it too far. Trish couldn't help, but to worry. Maybe her feelings for him clouded her judgment. Beat was excited to see his older brother fight since he heard Might Guy was strong. Gaara felt bloodlust, as if he wanted to be Naruto's opponent as Shukaku could feel him hiding his power being disguised.

As Naruto was preparing he pulled out his scouter (sorry, but I have to bullshit the numbers. I know DBZ is a tank versus Naruto, but I wanted to make it seem like they have a chance.) Activating it, he scanned Guy.

"Power level 6,200, but I can tell your restraining yourself." Naruto said catching him off guard before turning to Genma, '6,900, but he looks weaker.' Naruto thought confirming his suspicions.

"Are you both ready?" both nodded, "Begin!"

**"Dynamic Entry!"** Guy yelled aiming to kick Naruto in the head only for the teen to move slightly out of the way and roundhouse kick him in the chest.

Quickly, recovering Guy dashed at him throwing some Kunai before aiming some flexible kicks and punches which were all blocked. The fight picked up quickly as Guy slowly descended into a corner where he took the defensive. Naruto was pretty fast forcing Guy to rely on blocking. Needing time to breath, Guy jumped back and threw a couple of explosive kunai making Naruto dodge.

"My my, your a fast one. Time to get serious." Guy said tossing off his weights making the whole arena shake.

"Sheesh, I wonder how strong you'd get with some time in the anti-gravity chamber. Let's see your power level now." Naruto said readjusting his scouter.

**Power level: 17,800**

Naruto decided to charge up his key and shocked the crowd as he started floating above ground. Guy ignored this and charged at him as well. That's when the crowd had to cover their ears as the loud impact erupted as the punches of both fighters connected. Both looked determined to win this match as if it were the most important thing in their lives... even though it wasn't.

Both did have respect for their respect for their opponent. Guy felt envy as to how hard Naruto trained everyday, while Naruto could only wonder how much power Guy was still hiding. A few more minutes of trading blows to the point both were just white flashing dots that connected every second. Even the most experienced shinobi had issues keeping up until both hit each other one last time causing each other to slide back.

"Your good my youthful friend. Not even my eternal rival Kakashi is able to make me go this far." Guy complimented.

"I can guarantee you I'm much stronger than Guy. Your only making me feel annoyed." Guy raised an eyebrow, "Show me your real strength Might Guy." Naruto said.

"Very well." Guy said taking a stance.

**Gate of Opening: Release!**

**Gate of Healing: Release!**

**Gate of Life: Release!  
**

That's when Might Guy's skin suddenly turned dark red as a yellow aura surrounded him.

Naruto pulled out his scanner, "39,100, looks like I need to go farther if I want to push you to your limit." he said.

Without warning Guy appeared and reappeared faster than instant transmission knocking Naruto around until he was high in the air. Guy launched himself into the air and pushed his fists into his abdomen at an insane speed sending him far into the ground.

Neji smirked, "He was a loser, son of a kage or not it was fated that he lose."

"Hey Neji, you hear that?" Natsumi asked.

"What?" he asked.

"It's the sound of no one gives a shit." Menma answered for her.

"Pfft, like..." Neji was interrupted as Guy was sent flying out of the dust cloud into a wall.

Naruto came out missing his hat as his jacket took a lot of damage, "You messed up my clothes. Now I'm pissed." Naruto said.

Showing truth to his words, Naruto started charging up his energy destroying the ground around him causing him to transform into his super saiyan form. Guy looked shocked as he could feel the power radiating off of him. That's when he noticed the scouter next to him, it likely flew off of him when they landed.

Picking it up, Guy found it on and automatically scanning Naruto, 'He said I was at 39,000 then how much is he at?' he wondered until the scouter started to overheat.

**Power Level: 1,750,900**

Guy started to fear for his life as Naruto slowly walked towards him. Without even blinking, Naruto disappeared causing Guy to lose his breath. Looking up, he saw Naruto kneeing him in the gut before punching him in the back of the head making him land head first into the ground. Struggling to recover Guy dropped the gates. Originally planning to go further, Guy knew he was at his limit unsure if it was worth risking going into Night Guy to win an exhibition. Even then, he wasn't sure if it was enough.

"I forfeit. I can't move on." Guy said trying to stand up only to fall down.

"Winner by forfeit, Naruto Namikaze!" the crowd cheered at the amazing display.

Naruto however kneeled and fed Guy a senzu bean making him jump right back up, "Good fight, I think I overdid it though."

"Nonsense my youthful comrade no harm no - BAAGh!" Guy turned around and started throwing up.

"That was gross, I'm gonna go now." Naruto said powering down.

Ignoring everyone Naruto picked up his hat and made his way to his seat next to Trish and Yukako who both gave him a kiss on opposite cheeks. Kushina and Holy blushed at the sight and can only wonder how this happened. Meanwhile Joseph shook his head as Suzie Q filmed everything including the girls.

"Oh my, what an interesting competition. Joseph you should have signed up for one of these back in our younger years." Suzie said filming his face.

"Suzie take that camera out of my face. I'm eating a hot dog, it's the only American food they serve here." Joseph whined.

"Papa you need to try new things." Holy said.

"Yes papa, you need to be open to using chopsticks more often." Kushina added.

During the one month break, Kushina took the time to hang out with the Joestars and learned from them. It was fun and Kushina could see why Naruto saw them as family. A little jealous, but she could see the feeling of family. With that said, Holy grew into being the sister she never had as Suzie Q and Joseph filled in the role as parents.

Even an orphan like her was happy to feel like she had a family. A void she wanted to fill by becoming a wife and mother.

"Hey don't team up on me, why is it that I suddenly get a second daughter and she betrays me too?" Joseph asked.

"That's a secret between sisters." Holy said.

_With the Kage_

"That was an amazing match hokage-Sama." Said Orochimaru in his disguise.

"That's Naruto for you, he may have been missing for so long, but he's as strong as a true Namikaze." Minato said proudly.

"What about that radiant energy? Like Might Guy, his appearance changed and he grew stronger. I don't believe it is the eight celestial gates." Orochimaru said.

"It's a technique a few people as special Naruto can use. It's called super Saiyan where the body's strength and speed is amplified." Supreme Kai explained as her face was veiled as well to keep people from dreaming out about aliens.

"You know so much ms..." Orochimaru gestured.

"Chronoa, I'm the Tokikage." She answered.

"I've never heard of the title." He said.

"Her village was formed a little over a decade ago. It's still new." Minato said to further away suspicion.

'You really were a genius Orochimaru. _Were, _that is one crappy disguise.' Minato thought.

'Ok that guy is weird. I'm gonna say it, he's the villain isn't he?' Supreme Kai thought.

'I must get my hands on that power. It's stronger than the gates and it doesn't appear to cause as much damage to the user.' Orochimaru thought while also thinking no one noticed his long tongue or drool.

_Back to the arena_

"Will Neji Hyuga and Menma Namikaze please come to the arena." Genma said.

"Hey Menma-nii, take my scouter." Beat said.

"Thanks otouto." Yes even the siblings way Beat as their younger brother as they saw Jolyne as their sister.

Coming down, Menma turned on Beat's scouter and scanned at Neji. Menma couldn't keep himself from giggling.

"You should surrender now Namikaze. Fate has decreed my victory." Neji claimed as Menma continued laughing.

"I think fate decreed your power level to be smaller than your downstairs." Menma said as he looked at the level, "How are you going to win with a power level like 288?" He asked.

"No machine can measure my genius and talent. You may be the son of a Kage, but you have no talent like your sister." Neji claimed.

"Sorry did you say something... relevant?" Minato could swear another Kakashi was born and that this one was slightly more mean.

Neji growled, "Are both of you ready?" Both nodded, "Begin!"

**(Battle Tendency OST - Overdrive)**

Menma disappeared and reappeared kicking Neji in the got sending him sliding into the ground leaving a small trench.

"Lucky shot is all." Neji claimed as he activated his dojutsu.

"It jumped to 315, not very impressive." Menma said from behind him.

"How did you..." Neji found himself hitting a wall.

Not giving him time to recover, Menma dashed beside him and kicked his side, "You done yet?"

"Never fate has..." Menma kicked him again, "Fate..." another kick..."Fa- we destiny..." this got him tossed in the air where he hit the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Neji there is no such thing, you gotta make it til you break it on your own." Menma said approaching his body.

Neji jumped up and took his stance, "Your in range of my divination. **8 trigrams 64 palms!" **Neji yelled.

"Watch carefully Hanabi, this is the pride of the Hyuuga clan." Hiashi said to his youngest daughter.

"Does our pride involve falling on our knees in pain?" Hanabi asked making Hiashi turn to see Menma holding Neji's arms in a death grip.

"Sorry, but I'd only let Hinata-Chan out her hands on me." Said girl turned redder than her mother in laws hair.

"Your not helping Author-San!" Hinata yelled in embarrassment.

Hey my story! My rules! Unless I run out of ideas then it becomes Aclux's rules.

Back to the fight, Neji lost all feeling in his arms as he howled in pain. Deciding to end it, Menma pushed him away and elbowed his gut before knocking him out.

"He's definitely out and fate can't say anything about it." Menma said dusting his hands.

"Winner Menma Namikaze!" As the crowd cheered, Menma force fed Neji a senzu bean waking him up, but making him too tired to get up.

**(End of Song)**

"Will Sasuke Uchiha and Kankuro, please make their way to the arena."

_A long as time later_

Joseph and Suzie fell asleep in each other's embrace, as did Kushina while Holy fought her sleep deprivation. That's when she noticed two Naruto's holding the sleeping forms of Trish and Yukako. It didn't help that another's story of Naruto's appeared with drinks and snacks.

"Kushina-Chan wake up! I'm seeing double!" Holy panicked waking up the red head.

"What? Did Kakashi arrive early?" She asked.

"No it's been a half hour, but that's besides the point. There's several Naruto's." Holy said feeling a bit scared.

"Oh ok." Kushina fell back asleep before Holy woke her up.

"Kushina, there are multiple doppelgängers of our son. Doesn't that concern you?" Holy asked.

"Oh that, that's the shadow clone jutsu. I taught to him the other day when I learned he unlocked his chakra." Kushina answered.

"What is that?" Holy asked.

"It's a technique where you make multiple solid copies of yourself, but somewhat weaker since they can only help so much in a fight. I think Naru-Chan went to get us some food while we waited." Kushina explained yawning.

"Kaa-sans, I brought some stuff. You hungry?" Naruto asked assuming he was the real one.

Holy grabbed some popcorn while Kushina grabbed a soft pretzel. He then went back down to his girlfriends and woke them both up with a kiss before feeding them as well.

"He's a good boy. I can see why they both want him." Kushina said.

"He has to beat them all away with a stick whenever Jolyne wasn't around. I don't know where they all come from, but as long as he's happy I'm fine with it." Holy explained.

_With the Kages_

"I really want to disqualify him." Minato said tapping his fingers.

"Now now just a little while..." Orochimaru was interrupted as Supreme Kai lunched her arm rest making part of the chair and the side of the box where they sat crack.

"Why are we bothering? I'm very patient and that virtue is has its limits." She said trying to sound calm.

"Hokage-Sama I suggest we move this match." Orochimaru said fearful of the mysterious kage's strength.

"Sasuke Uchiha's match will be postponed!" Minato yelled earning some boos from the crowd. 'Like you want to pick a fight with someone stronger than Tsunade!' He thought angrily.

_Arena_

"Will Natsumi Namikaze and Temari please make their way to the arena." Genma announced.

"Hey Menma-nii, you should give Natsumi-nee a turn with my scouter." Beat suggested.

"You want to give it a try?" Menma asked.

"Sure." Natsumi said placing it on.

Jumping down she could see Temari's arrogant smirk. The crowd was excited to the match between the daughters of two Kages. Meanwhile Natsumi has a smirk of her own.

"Are both fighters ready?" Both nodded, "Begin!"

**(Stardust Crusaders OST - Fight to Antagonize)**

Temari jumped in the air and immediately started floating above the ground making sure Natsumi couldn't surprise her like her brother did Neji.

"Power level of 405? Your not much stronger than the last guy." Temari quickly looked over her shoulder to see no one there. That was her first mistake and have consequences. Hers was a punch on the top of her skull.

Landing hard, the pig tail wearing girl lost sight of her opponent which led to her taking a bone crushing punch to the jaw. Landing hard again, Temari quickly created a large vortex around her hoping to catch Natsumi. The wind picked up and rapidly started creating a dust storm distorting everyone's vision. Temari smirked thinking she caught Natsumi somewhere.

Sadly Temari wouldn't learn, "Fool you once shame on you, fool you twice you need help."

Temari slowly turned her head to see Natsumi lying down in the air as if she was on a bed. She looked like her eyes were ready to fall out of her sockets as the display. This younger girl was flying and unlike her, Natsumi didn't need something to assist her like Temari needed her fan.

"How the hell are you flying?" Temari asked receiving an answer in the shape of a kick to the head.

As Temari crashed once again, she looked up to find her fan tossed on the other side of the arena. Temari was a capable kunoichi, not only because of her status as the daughter of the kazekage, but from skills using her fan. For both ninjutsu and bojutsu. That fan was the judge of whether she lives or dies. In desperation, she ran towards her fan.

Just as she was a foot away, she felt a tight rope grabbing her by the neck and dragging her backwards. Temari kicked the ground rapidly reaching out for her for her fan. In a way, it looked depressing and her hope only shattered as a yellow beam of energy hit it and obliterated it into dust.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you need that?" Natsumi asked in a mocking voice.

Temari looked to see Natsumi modified her scarf to use as a rope or whip like weapon. Pulling her up, Natsumi released her scarf and wrapped it gently around her neck.

"Now then, let's fight like real women." Natsumi said pulling out a pair of sunglasses.

Joseph shivered, "I don't understand why she chose to dress up like my mother of all people." he said.

Back to the match, Temari put her fists up and tried punching the younger girl. That's when Natsumi confirmed everyone's suspicions, she's pretty useless without her fan. Seeing this, it only to a few kicks to the legs and a punch to face to knock her on the ground.

**"Overdrive!" **Natsumi yelled slamming her palm into Temari's gut as she charged a heavy amount of hamon.

**(End of Song)**

Although a few people went wide eyed at the sight of Temari being cooked. Everyone suddenly turned to Joseph who taught Natsumi and Menma hamon.

"I didn't think she would over do it!" Joseph yelled waving his hands around.

"Winner Natsumi Namikaze! Way to over do it." Genma said making Natsumi look guilty as she stared at Temari's unconscious body.

Natsumi quickly ran back to the competitor spot before anyone else said anything. Beat also looked shocked at what happened and didn't notice her give him back his scouter.

Back in the stands, "Hey Trish, it just occurred to me. Did you use the shadow clone jutsu too?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I just wanted to hang around for a bit before my fight." Trish answered.

Yukako rolled her eyes as she wanted to spend time with her boyfriend alone. Suddenly a vortex of leaves appeared revealing Kakashi and Sasuke leaning of each other's back with their arms crossed.

"Are we late?" Kakashi asked.

"What do you think!?" Kakashi winced hearing his sensei.

"Uh sensei you see..."

"GET YOUR ASS UP HERE KAKASHI! I'M NOT COVERING FOR YOU ANY ANYMORE!" Minato yelled making Kakashi run up their.

"Anyways will..."

"I forfeit!" Kankuro yelled.

"I guess you didn't waste time after all." Genma told Sasuke.

"Can I kick his ass?" Sasuke asked.

"If you can do it without getting caught." Genma responded feeling annoyed since they wasted all that time earlier. Sighing a few times, Genma decided to continue the exams, "Can Beat Kujo and Gaara please come down."

Beat appeared after a high jump causing a small crater where he landed while Gaara arrived in a sand shunshin.

"Are both fighters ready?" both nodded, "Begin!"

"Mother will have your blood." Gaara said lacking emotion.

"Your emo." Gaara actually felt annoyed hearing that.

Beat immediately dodged some waves of sand and started flying in the sky as he could feel the ground trying to swallow him.

"So you like controlling sand. I remember that bushy brow kid in green could barely land a hit on you. So I'm taking it up a notch." Beat said raising a beam of energy over his head before firing it at Gaara.

**"Sand Shuriken!"**

**"Masenko!"**

The sand fell apart as Gaara's shield took a direct hit hard enough to knock him down. Gaara winced in pain as he got up noticing a portion of his armor was missing and having difficulty repairing itself. Feeling bloodlust, Gaara took the to air on a sand cloud similar to Goku's flying nimbus.

"Make me feel alive Beat Kujo!" Gaara demanded firing more waves of sand and keeping barriers of sand around him.

Beat continued to maneuver out of the way as he fired another **Masenko** busting down his defense. Seeing his chance he dashed into Gaara taking him with him and smashing him into the ground. Gaara however refused to give up and trapped him in his sand.

**"Sand funeral!"**

Beat reappeared outside the sand punched Gaara into a wall making the redhead crack a few ribs and cough up blood. Gaara felt the warm sensation as more blood came out of his mouth.

"What's this? Is this... it's my blood... IT'S MY BLOOD!" he yelled as his sand freaked out and wrapped itself around him.

Beat however took to the sky again avoiding the sand. As the fight got out of hand, Gaara slowly became one with his sand turning into a hybrid similar to Shukaku.

Back with everyone else, a large explosion took place in the kage booth. It was too late for anyone to react as feather suddenly appeared in the air putting a lot of people to sleep. Kushina noticed this and began to wake everyone next to her minus Naruto who was waking up his girls. However, just as they were busy worrying about themselves, another explosion took off. In the distance, several sand nin were breaking into the village alongside other shinobi wearing gray outfits with black ski masks.

That's when three sand nin jumped out of nowhere, "Naru-chan watch out!"

**"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" **a purple humanoid manifested itself crippling the shinobi.

"What was that?" Kushina asked.

"It was my stand, jiji helped me awaken to it properly." Naruto answered as everyone got up.

"Ah what hit me?" Joseph asked.

"Jiji, we're under attack. I need you to get baa-chan and Holy kaa-san to safety since they're the only ones who can't fight." Naruto warned.

"Sure thing, come on you two."

"Be careful Naruto!" Holy said following her father to safety.

"I will. Kushina kaa-san, what do you suggest we do?" Naruto asked.

"We get everyone to safety, but that boy Beat is fighting a bijuu. We need to seal it or contain it." Kushina said.

Naruto nodded, "Girls help out my kaa-san however can. I need to help Beat weaken that kid."

"Right!" they both said before receiving their individual kisses.

Before Kushina could object, Naruto took off to Beat's side, 'Be careful sochi-kun' she thought sadly.

_With the kage_

Orochimaru revealed himself and put up a barrier to keep everyone out.

"Orochimaru, I totally didn't notice you or your long disgusting tongue earlier." Minato said sarcastically.

"That was his tongue?" Supreme Kai asked feeling grossed out.

"Always one with the jokes Minato. Always a child. Just a spoiled boy who got everything he wanted." Orochimaru started, "With a powerful sensei, high knowledge, and earning a title after surviving a long fought battle. Then suddenly you get what you want."

"Look who's talking? Your literally the same except I don't molest children!" Minato barked.

Orochimaru could not argue that and realized his mistake. Except for the part about being a child molestor. That made him rather angry.

"That aside..."

"Your literally going to ignore that fact your a pedophile?" Supreme Kai asked.

"No."

"So you are a pedophile?"

"No that's not what I meant! Forget it, brace yourselves for your doom as your predecessors return to see their own village burn!" Orochimaru said slamming his hands onto the ground causing coffins to erupt.

"What is that?" Supreme Kai asked feeling weary.

"It's a forbidden technique. Orochimaru you have no right to raise the dead! You continue to sins against the world!" Minato yelled pulling out his kunai/

"I don't know what's going on, but I'll fight to if I have to." she said removing her veil and robes.

"A child? You are merely a child?" Orochimaru asked.

"I'm much older than you think and your several megaannum away from being able to keep up with me." she said powering up.

Thus the fight of the kage began.

_Outside the walls_

Outside battalions of sound ninja were preparing to go over the walls. With them were a couple of commanders who were in charge of them. one a black haired young man with shoulder length hair and a female of similar age with blond hair in a similar style. Just as they were ready to leave, they saw part of Konoha's walls blow up.

Among the dust, a green creature is seen walking out, "Stand down. He's another associate of Orochimaru like us and Dr. Gero." said the man.

"Cell what are you doing our here? Shouldn't you be with 16 helping to destroy the shelters?" asked the woman.

The creature now identified as Cell smiled as he raised his tail revealing the destroyed head of a man with a mohawk like hair style.

"17, 18... run!" said the head before being discarded.

Both androids stepped back feeling afraid of what Cell's intentions were. That's when a brave soul attempted to utilize his wrist gauntlet only for him to be grabbed by Cell's tail.

"Hey let me go!" yelled the shinobi as Cell slowly drained him into nothing, but his clothes.

"Who's next?" Cell asked with a grin despite not having lips.

_In the main center_

"What the hell is going on here?"

"I don't know! First Lomaru took a sip out of his canteen and suddenly he's decapitated!"

Suddenly a bowl of sentient water rose as and decapitated two more sand ninja. In the distance a blind man can be sitting down tapping on the ground with his cane.

"You have rather strange requests Lord Dio." N'doul said.

All over many sound and sand nin are seen turning into children as they're all chased around by a man with an axe. Then a few more are getting drowned in metallic appliances as an attractive hooded lady watches.

"Hey put that down! We're comrades!" yelled a sand ninja before being cut down by one of his own wielding a strange sword.

"You believe I, Anubis, would consider you my comrade?" asked the sand ninja.

Farther down, a little kid reads his manga as his older brother looks at the destruction.

"It says here aniki that the adopted son of Jotaro Kujo will be too busy fighting Shukaku the sand spirit along with his adopted brother. Then the hokage will win is fight with Orochimaru when the green one known as Cell intervenes before Vanilla Ice makes it." said the younger brother.

"So I guess all we can do is sit and watch. Stay close to me okay Mondatta?" asked the elder brother.

Mondatta nodded as they watched the destruction unfold. Meanwhile another man in the distance stood atop of the monument. He was blond and wore a yellow jacket with pants and black skin tight muscle shirt.

"The more carefully you scheme, the more unexpected events come along." the man said chuckling, "That is why you could never reach the same tier as me Orochimaru." he added as he looked down to see both konoha and suna forces clashing.

"Might as well get some practice in before I really have to fight." said the man as he free falled down preparing several knifes from the spaces between his fingers. Landing he quickly aimed for his targets.

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" he yelled quickly before tossing all of his knives and killing his targets with _head _on accuracy.

The man left feeling satisfied getting blood on his hands for the first time today and continued walking towards where the chaos took place.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Stand Proud

**Chapter 5 - Stand Proud**

_With Naruto and Beat_

The brothers stood beside each other watching the jinchuriki slowly transform into his biju. They could see the insanity in his eyes, the quadrupedal stance as his claws extend and the sand whirling around him.

**Power Level: 88,400**

"Beat be careful, I don't know what's wrong with this kid, but he's likely not in control. Whatever is going on with him is likely motivating him to kill you and likely me for interfering." Naruto explained.

**"I can smell your fear. Mother demands your blood too!" **Gaara said in his hybrid voice.

"Gah! He's so creepy just to look at. I know we fought stronger guys, but he's just hard to look at." Beat said back up a bit.

"Don't let it scare you, that's how you make these things stronger." Naruto warned.

**"Enough chatter!" **Gaara yelled lunging at them.

Despite moving away in time, Naruto could feel Gaara's claws rip into his chest creating a large gash. Spitting away the blood, Naruto directed his assault at Gaara by pummeling him around. As the jinchuriki recovered, his feral smile stayed the same revealing very little damage was completed.

"Damn, I don't think brute force will be enough this time." Naruto said avoiding another lunge.

**"Masenko!"** Beat yelled blasting Gaara back destroying part of his armor only for it to regenerate even faster. "Crud!"

**"That's it! Prove my existence!" **Gaara yelled maniacally.

"Crap I don't like where this is going. Beat we need to

"Beat his power is growing, we can't afford to let him grow stronger otherwise he might destroy the village." Naruto warned.

"Do you think we might have to transform?" Beat asked.

"If energy blasts prove to not be enough, I might have to go all out." Naruto replies.

Both took their respective stances as Gaara laughed maniacally at the fun he was having. Just as Naruto was preparing to fire a blue beam of energy, he felt something grab him by the throat. As he got dragged, he noticed a green creature with yellow eyes.

**"Howdy ho, you must be Naruto Kujo or Namikaze as some say." **Said the creature.

"Beat blast this idiot!" Naruto ordered.

Beat looked confused wondering what he was talking about, but fired random shots around him. All the blasts hit everything minus the creature.

**"Poor Beat, does he not understand I can't be defeated let alone seen without a stand of his own?" **Asked the creature.

"The hell? Your a stand? How are you able to talk?" Naruto asked making it chuckle.

**"Most stands can't talk and those who do are used like radios. You should know considering you survived and became a stand user yourself." **the stand explained.

"How the hell did you about my stand?" Naruto asked struggling to rip off the neck restraint.

**"Simple, I was there when Vanilla Ice pierced you with that arrow." **The stand explained, **"No more questions, time to d- URGH!" **the stand let go as it felt a punch to the face.

"If your a stand then you should feel pain when attacked by a stand user. With that said, your master should also share the pain from that strike alone." Naruto explained.

**"So your smarter than you look, no matter. You can't hope to beat my Hierophant Green with your berserker." **The stand claimed creating two vortexes of water in its palms. **"Emerald Splash!"**

Naruto's stand manifested and blocked all the gemstones.

**"So you that's your stand. I guess Lord Dio was right about you after all." **Hierophant said as he started wrapping around Naruto's body, **"But how strong are you with it?" **He whispered.

_Outside the village_

As the battle inside the village was going on. Cell's rampage was met with the death's of many of Orochimaru's loyal henchman. All that stood left were the two androids.

Android 18 crawled backwards as she could see her own brother being devoured by Cell. She could only watch in horror as 17 had been sucked into his tail. Then something inside her kicked in, her self preservation. Taking the chance she flew away, but not without being grabbed by the leg.

Failing to escape, 18 looked to see the tail wrapped around tightly and pulling her closely.

"Now now, it's not lady like to leave someone else with the tab for dinner. Especially when you are on the menu." Cell said.

Just as Cell dropped her, he took a blast to the chest knocking him down. 18 looked to see androids 13 through 15 nearby.

"Yo where everybody at? We suppos' bein' destroying the village and we find you two wrestling." Said 15.

"Hey Cell is that you?" 13 asked.

"A slightly more perfect Cell to be exact. Now step aside and let me finish my dinner." He demanded.

"Oh hell no, this ain't no good time for cannibalism. It ain't ever a good time for cannibalism." 15 said.

"Let's take him out, if he kills 18 he'll be after us next. Then he'll ruin Orochimaru's plans." Said 14.

"Yeah let's take him together." Added 13.

"Fools." Cell said looking to see 18 slip away. He'd have to go get her next time.

Cell watched his opponents prepare and took it upon himself to wrap his tail around his waist.

_With the rogue stand users_

Violence was ensuing as the streets were littered by bodies from both sides, but mainly from the invaders. Konoha nin retreated to find the enemy being decimated by unknown forces.

In the distance Pet Shop can be seen firing ice picks and other blade like weapons skewering anyone it could reach. Along side him Mariah can be seen magnetize away all of their weapons. Anubis took over a new body every time a new person picked up his sword and defeated his previous host. However, among them stood a pair of muscular men who were walking through as if the invasion was another walk in the park.

"Vanilla Ice, I see the invasion is going against plan." Said the blond man.

"Against Orochimaru's plan yes. However there is still the attack on the Kage. Orochimaru plans to revive the first to hokage's and kill the current one." replied Vanilla Ice.

"I see, very well we cannot allow this to happen until my suspicions have been confirmed. I want you to deal with him and get away as quickly as possible." The man ordered.

"Yes Lord Dio it will be done right away!" Vanilla Ice said leaving an amused Dio walking by himself.

'If I am right, one of those three brats should be the previous incarnation of_ him. _If I was a gambling man, it would be on the boy who acts like Jotaro Kujo.' Dio thought menacingly.

_Back with kage_

Orochimaru utilized the technique of the nidaime hokage, not only summoning him, but his brother the shodaime as well.

"Revived by my own jutsu? What a turn of events." Tobirama said.

"And you call me an idiot." Hashirama said, "When are you going to understand some techniques are not meant to be discovered?" he asked.

Tobirama sighed knowing his older brother was right, "Regardless, it appears we've been summoned. But by who I don't know." he said.

"Nidaime-sama, shodaime-sama, I bring grave news that you've been resurrected by a terrorist in hopes of destroying the very village you founded." Minato said.

"Why is that stranger?" Hashirama asked.

"Because I became the yondaime instead of him and he went on a pedophelic rampage and cried like a baby because of it." Minato answered bluntly.

"Sounds like Madara minus the part about pedophelia." Tobirama said.

"I am not a pedophile! Why do you all call me that!?" Orochimaru demanded.

"Because you bite the necks of 12 year olds and enter the bodies of new people sherlock!" Minato barked back.

"Oh god a pedophile summoned me of all people!? He might as well taken years to learn it. He doesn't look like he's had any form of education." Tobirama said looking at Orochimaru.

"I was trained by your student Hiruzen Sarutobi." Orochimaru said.

"Oh I always knew Saru-chan had a big heart. He was willing to take in the dead last." Hashirama said proudly.

"I was a genius and top of my class and became a member of the three legendary sannin." Orochimaru said feeling annoyed.

"What the heck is a sannin?" Hashirama asked.

"Nevermind that attack!" Orochimaru demanded.

"Sorry yondaime-san, but we have no control. Fight to the best of your ability." Hashirama said.

"Looks like I might have to go all out! Stay close Minato!" Supreme Kai said.

"Right!" Minato said keeping his hiraishin kunai close.

That's when suddenly all three kage and sannin felt the earth shake as Supreme Kai began to take form. All of them looked wide eyed as she released a powerful burst of energy surrounding her body. Then suddenly in a bright flash, she appeared taller, older and with longer hair.

"Arrogance can only take you so far sannin. Let's see how you well you take on a kai." she said.

Just as Orochimaru was about to order the two kage to attack, they suddenly ran behind him using him like a shield.

"What are you two doing? She's just a child!" Orochimaru yelled in displeasement.

"No way, she must be god level or something. Not even Madara and the kyuubi combined released this much killing intent." Hashirama said feeling afraid.

"Oh I had to be born a sensor of all things. Now I won't feel anything, but this immense amount of energy." Tobirama said also afraid of her foreign power.

Orochimaru pushed them to the side and immediately dashed at her with the kusanagi on hand, but as he got close. He narrowly avoided a punch that made part of the kage box shatter completely.

'What is this woman? She's clearly a lot stronger than Tsunade. Perhaps given the chance, I can study her body. By no means is this power achieved through hard work alone.' Orochimaru thought wondering how he can get his hands on Supreme Kai's strength and live at the same time.

'Remind me to avoid her. Hopefully pervy sensei avoids spotting her in the hot springs.' Minato thought knowing Tsunade's rage would be nothing more than a mercy killing for Jiraiya.

_Back with Naruto_

Giving himself time to breathe, Naruto studied through foreign stand and took a minute to remember their basic rules of a stand. Going over them, he can tell this stand prefers fighting from a distance and doesn't use its fists or any form of weaponry. It also slithered around with a tail like limb kind of like a snake.

From what Jolyne and Joseph taught him, the less energy a stand needs, the weaker it is. That also means the user is hiding somewhere and will refuse to show his face. Another fun fact was stands can only be hurt by other stands and a side affect to that is that the user takes the same amount of damage.

Seeing that, all he had to do was get close, **"Emerald Splash!" **Quickly avoiding the attack, Naruto dashed his was and used his stand to land a blow on the enemy's face.

Smirking he heard a loud scream in the distance about the same time he landed his punch. Although, it didn't mean he had to be cocky yet. The user was clearly smarter than he looked and probably has some sort of trap set up considering a hit like that was to easy.

Naruto took the time to study his surroundings making sure this "Hierophant Green" joker would stay put. Shaking his head he took after the stand who started moving rapidly leaving a trail of its tail behind everywhere Naruto chased him. Seeing this, Naruto commanded his stand to pummel the ground everytime he was a few inches close.

Hierophant Green's user smirked thinking that Naruto was a big ape thinking about nothing, but punching whatever came close. Putting aside the embarrassing display, he prepared a net with his stand's tail to capture Naruto and kill him when he had the chance. After all, the only way for evil to win is for good men to do nothing and as the victor, he is not the villain.

A few minutes passed and the user caught Naruto in his trap and wrapped him around like a cocoon while keeping a tight not around his neck. That was a weakness about stand users. Like hamon, the user needs to breath otherwise their stand slowly fades away. Hence the reason most avoid fighting in dangerous situations such as underwater or high in the air.

"Checkmate Naruto Kujo. As I always say, the good guy always wins in the end." Said a voice revealing a young man with red hair with cherry shaped earrings.

"What's that supposed to mean? How are you the good guy?" Naruto asked struggling in his binds.

"Because you are the one who is losing." He answered.

"Why would that matter, the village is under attack and you rogue stand users are a part of it. Your just an egoistical son of a bitch." Naruto said making the man chuckle.

"So says the one on the losing stick." Said the man before he sees Naruto laugh. "What's so funny? You lost."

"That's where your wrong." Naruto said before blowing up into smoke.

"What the hell is he a magician?" The man asked before taking a blow to the back of the head.

**(Stardust Crusaders OST - Stardust Crusaders/Jotaro's theme)**

Looking back, he could see Naruto and his stand, "Yare Yare, clearly you didn't do your homework on me. I come from a family of ninjas." He said.

"But how? And your stand, it's a short range stand. You were nowhere near where I caught you." The man said shocked.

"It's called a shadow clone, I made two and used a technique called henge which disguises my clone. I made two and used the second one into fooling you into thinking it was trying to punch you out." Naruto explained.

"Impossible, your stand was following me the whole time. I could see the whole time you were..."

"That's where you were wrong, while I was chasing you. I decided to use my new technique to chase you around while having my stand punch the ground creating dust clouds and using those to give me time to use my jutsu. You thought I was some kind of ape didn't you? The kind that hits first and asks questions never." Naruto said with a heavy glare.

'Damn it, Lord Dio said he was supposed to be like Jotaro Kujo. A big idiot who swears and punches out everything without thinking. How could such a simple trick get to me?' The man thought.

"Are we going to finish this or are you going to sit there and mope?" The man felt shocked and suddenly noticed that Jotaro reappeared behind him.

**"Hierophant..." **

**"ORA!"**

The man was sent crashing into a wall as Heirophant Green was grabbed by the throat and being shaken around.

"Time for me to end this!" Naruto said turning his cap and pointing.

**"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" **Yelled the stand as it repeatedly pummeled the stand until the man passed out from his injuries.

"That's a start, I'm going to have to worry about him after I help Beat. Speaking off..."

**"I'm free baby!"**

Naruto looked up to see a giant behemoth standing in the arena flooding the ground with sand. Picking up his attacker, Naruto took off to safety and watched as Beat took on a giant monster.

_With Beat_

The young boy panicked as Gaara knocked himself out and slowly transformed into his biju. Now he was flying in front of the face of a several hundred meter tall behemoth.

**"Your dead now you little pest!" **Shukaku yelled as he fired several sand shurikens at Beat who dodged them with little ease.

**Power level: 590,000**

"Shoot, Naruto-nii was right. Maybe it's time to transform." Beat said as he quickly went into super Saiyan form.

**"Die!" **Shukaku yelled sending giant waves of sand into the air.

Beat dodged it and flew over his head firing a barrage of energy beams. Sadly the sand regenerated leaving no sign of damage. That's when Naruto arrived in his super Saiyan form as well.

"What's the situation Beat? I thought you had it under control so what happened to that Gaara kid?" Naruto asked as they both avoided more attacks.

"I don't know, he was crazy then all of a sudden he went asleep and became that monster." Beat answered.

**"Yoohoo I'm down here!" **Shukaku yelled jumping up and trying to snatch them in his mouth only for an** Masenko **to blow his mouth open.

"Where do you think he is?" Naruto asked.

"Who?" Beat asked already forgetting.

"Gaara, if he summoned this thing then he can send it back. Otherwise it might tare the village apart." Naruto warned.

"Ok, I think he should be somewhere on the top or somewhere inside that monster's head." Beat said.

"Good, we'll try to find the brat. Beat his ass and drag him to a cell or something." Naruto said as Beat nodded.

_Back with the kage_

Minato literally sat there eating popcorn as the first two kage sat next to him ignoring the fact Orochimaru has tried to command them several times. Honestly once Supreme Kai took form, Orochimaru was left unprepared for the ass whooping he got. His unbreakable sword, the kusanagi, practically shattered the moment it hit her arm guard. The snake man was constantly pummeled and sent flying into the air before smacking head first into the ground.

"Had enough?" Supreme Kai asked holding up a bloody toothless Orochimaru by his shirt.

"I am ready... to discuss terms of your surrender." Orochimaru said as his head went limp.

"So much for a genius. You're really asking for a butt whooping." she said.

A few minutes of nonstop fighting later, the barrier was breached revealing Cell in his semi perfect form. Weary Supreme Kai kept an offensive stance ready as Minato got ready as well while the other two kage weren't sure if they should even get involved.

"What are you doing here Cell?" Supreme Kai asked narrowing her eyes.

"I'm not here to fight Supreme Kai of Time. I'm far too weak to fight someone on you level." Cell admitted putting his hands up.

"Then what are you here for?" Minato asked.

"To take out the trash obviously." Cell said moving closer and lifting Orochimaru up by the neck using his tail.

"Cell what the hell are you doing?" Orochimaru demanded.

"Getting rid of someone keeping me from reaching perfection obviously." Cell said adjusting his tail and stabbing Orochimaru with it.

"You can't do this to me! I created you! You should be grovelling at my feet like the machine you are!" Orochimaru yelled.

"Dreams die when the dreamer passes away. I have no need for you to exist." Cell said slowly absorbing Orochimaru before any of the sound four had a chance to disable the barrier.

Minato turned back to see Hashirama and Tobirama crumble to dust as Orochimaru screamed in agony until there was nothing, but his clothes. Cell smirked and tossed away what was left of his former master.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to reach perfection." Cell said taking off into the sky.

"You won't get away from me!" Supreme Kai yelled as she flew right behind him.

"Another day perhaps Supreme Kai of Time. For now I must retreat and return for Android 18 at a later date." Cell said as his power got a temporary boost from dark energy as he flew into a time portal escaping her grasp.

Supreme Kai cursed her luck before looking around and seeing the destruction. Her two bodyguards arrived.

"Supreme Kai, pardon our tardiness, but we detected stand users amongst the invaders and have yet to catch them." said one of them.

"I see, I guess Joseph will have a lot on his plate. Don't worry, I'll guarantee Naruto and everyone else will save the day. Then when we're done, I'll treat us all to my famous cooking that Lord Beerus himself enjoys as well." both guards immediately panicked and ran away in fear. "Wow those two must be really excited to taste my cooking. I wouldn't blame them. Not only am I the keeper of time, but I'm the keeper of the best foods in the universe." Supreme Kai said proudly as she reverted to her original form.

Beerus was a glutton when it came to delicious cuisine from other worlds, but let's just say he was still his grumpy self whenever Supreme Kai's cooking got involved.

_With Joseph_

"Hurry, we need to get back to Minato's mansion!" Joseph yelled as his wife and daughter ran beside him.

Just as they made their way around the destruction, a few oto and suna nin jumped out to block their way. Joseph knew their intentions and prepared his stand. Just before anyone on the invaders could form a single hand seal let alone draw a weapon, their leaders were suddenly skewered.

"What the hell!?" yelled one of them.

"Hey watch out!" yelled another before more of their numbers began to get cut down.

To the horror of the women, many of the invaders started to be bisected or sliced as if they were watching someone cut a row of vegetables to serve for dinner. Joseph however held his barf in as he was able to get a glimpse at the source of the massacre. For a brief moment, every time someone was cut there would a sign of some sort of think like sword or blade.

When it was over, it revealed an oddly dressed man with broken heart shaped earrings and a large white flat top.

"I see you are in need of assistance. Eh Joseph Joestar?" the man asked.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Joseph demanded.

"I am Jean Pierre Polnareff and Lord Dio asks for your head on a platter." Polnareff said revealing a stand in the shape of a slim knight holding a rapier.

"Over my dead body!" Joseph said summoning his stand from his arm.

"That was the plan." Polnareff said tossing a few coins in the air before his stand skewered them all like shish kabobs. "Let's see how your Hermit Purple fares against my Silver Chariot."

"How about we add my Magician's Red to the mix?" yelled a voice, **"Crossfire Hurricane!" **Polnareff jumped out of the way as flames tried to attack him.

Suddenly a man in a red robe appeared, "Avdol!" yelled Joseph.

"Yes it's me Mr. Joestar. I apologize for my tardiness, but Trunks only recently called for reinforcements when Supreme Kai revealed news of rogue stand users." Avdol explained.

"Well now that you're here, we can take him together." Joseph said feeling more confident.

"No need, I believe I can deal with him by myself. You should protect your family as they are not stand users." Avdol advised.

Joseph didn't need to think twice after giving his environment another look. He knew he shouldn't be wasting time fighting whereas his family would be left at risk should the enemy catch up.

"Alright fine, but you better come back alive." Joseph said before taking Suzie Q and Holy with him.

"Thanks for the bout of confidence." Avdol said.

"So a new opponent eh? It won't matter." Polnareff said.

"Confident and hard headed are we?" Avdol asked revealing a red bird covered in flames with the body of a man.

Thus another battle of the stands ensued.

_Back with Naruto and Beat_

At this point things were out of control and luckily the one and only thing the civilian council did that was remotely good was enforcing the need for physical exercise. Luckily it worked and no civilian was in the arena or stadium. Sadly since the establishment of this law, there hasn't been any good ideas coming from the civilians ever since. Oh well, at least Shukaku won't...

**"Oh hell, where are all the other civilians and ninja? Nevermind found them!" **

Well it was too good to be true. If only someone managed to direct his attention to a more secluded area where he won't wreck up the place. I hear the forest is rather quiet and peaceful these days.

"Crap if only he transformed somewhere else." Naruto said watching as Shukaku started trying to destroy the arena in hopes of breaking out.

"Um Naruto-nii, what's the plan?" Beat asked nervously.

"One of tries to find Gaara and force him to put that thing wherever he summoned it while the other holds this thing off." Naruto planned out.

"So either dig inside the monster like a needle... rather a piece of hay in a needle stack or pick a fight with it." Beat stated getting a nod. Beat only took a moment to weigh his options. Either land on it and dig in the biggest mouse trap or constantly hit it while Naruto digs into him. "I think I'll grab its attention. Do you think you can look for Gaara?" Beat asked.

"Sure, just watch my back or whatever." Naruto answered flying directly into Shukaku.

**(Stardust Crusaders OST - Noble Pope)**

Dodging his sand shurikens, Naruto fired a large beam of energy and flying into the hole. Now all that left was Beat to distract it hoping his older brother finds Gaara.

"Okay Beat, don't be nervous. It's just a giant sand monster. Besides Naruto-nii's faced stronger opponents so this is a chance to show how strong I am." Beat said to himself hoping to build his confidence.

**"Did I just swallow a bug. Hell that's nasty!" **Shukaku said shoving his hand his mouth trying to reach for something making Beat sweat drop. **"Nope, it's stuck in there. Hey what are you looking at?" **he demanded before swinging his tail at Beat.

Beat started to freak out and dodged all of the biju's attacks. Ignoring his fear, Beat started shooting at it rapidly hoping to distract it long enough for Naruto to find Gaara. Just as he kept his barrage of attacks continued, Shukaku continued to roar in annoyance. Then suddenly, he clutched his stomach as if he were ready to throw up.

**"I think that bug I hate was... eh? Why do i... AHHHHHH!" **Shukaku screamed in pain. However what it didn't know or understand was the cause of his pain.

_Inside Shukaku_

Naruto continued to dig further into the biju hoping to find the brat that summoned it. That's when he noticed Shukaku trying to suffocate him by closing all the tunnels he created. That's when he manifested his stand and made it punch more holes in the way unaware that it was causing the beast outside feeling weezy.

Then despite his odds and little time left, Naruto found the body of Gaara. Not bothering to think things out he noticed Gaara looking inanimate. Taking his chance, he used his stand to pummel Gaara forcing him to wake up.

_Outside_

**"No I just got out!" **yelled Shukaku as he began to fall apart causing a small dust storm.

Among that storm, Naruto came out holding a heavily bruised Gaara in hand.

"Beat, I got him!" Naruto said landing and powering down.

Minato arrived as they both landed with Gaara, "No you won't end my existence!" Gaara yelled.

"What do we do with him tou-san? While we're at it, how did he summon that monster?" Naruto asked.

"That my son, is a biju. Like the one sealed inside you. From the looks of it, if all it took was losing consciousness, then clearly Suna isn't doing very well." Minato said, "Hold him down for me. I need to see how bad it is."

Naruto nodded and used his stand to hold him down as Minato went over his seal before coming back with a look filled with disgust.

"Leave it to Rasa to screw up. Clearly he used an educated monkey with a broken hand to write this seal." Minato said pulling out a brush and other supplies.

"How bad is it?" Beat asked.

"Beat I can't even use this kind of seal to store pencil shavings. I can't even describe how idiotic the sealer was. They're probably some egotistical person thinking they could make a name for themselves." Minato berated.

_Meanwhile in Suna_

Lady Chiyo sneezed grabbing the attention of her brother Ebizo.

"Are you alright sister?" Ebizo asked.

"No not at all. Someone out there is mocking my skill! It's probably that slug girl Tsunade thinking she's a better doctor! The nerve of young people!" Chiyo yelled uncharacteristically.

"You really need to work on that pride and actually develop some skill." Ebizo warned.

"Who needs skill when you have talent in fuinjutsu and medicine like I do?" Chiyo asked.

_Back in Konoha_

Minato finished some suppression seals seeing as he won't have time to fix it completely due to the invasion. Just as he finished, Jolyne arrived with the twins.

"Tou-san, we saw that thing while we were out fighting and came as fast as we could." Natsumi said.

Minato and Naruto looked at her like she was an idiot, "You saw the giant monster and went after it?" Naruto asked.

"There ain't nothing the Namikaze twins can't do!" Natsumi said doing Kushina's pose where she puts a hand on her bicep.

"Natsumi, clearly I have to double your training along with your discipline." Naruto said making her pale.

"He's right hime, you can't go recklessly fighting biju. The same with you Menma." Minato said.

"I only came to make sure my new siblings didn't get themselves killed." Jolyne said bonking them both on the heads.

"Jolyne-nee why are you so mean?" Menma asked.

In the distance, Vanilla Ice stood over the walls, "Have anything to report Vanilla Ice?" the man turned to see Dio beside him.

"Lord Dio, from the looks of it I was too late. Someone else killed Orochimaru before I arrived and the saiyans managed to defeat the sand spirit." Vanilla Ice explained.

"It does not matter, all three of my targets are in one place." Dio said.

"Then let me dispatch them all at once." he requested.

"No, I will deal with them. You keep any outside forces from interrupting." Dio ordered jumping down.

As the group over looked everything, Dio made his presence known by cracking the ground he landed on.

"Greetings." Dio said catching their attention.

"Who the hell are you?" Jolyne asked.

"My name is Dio." everyone tensed up at the name despite never hearing the name before.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

Dio smiled, "To confirm my suspicion." he whispered into Naruto's ear making him go wide eyed that he disappeared and reappeared.

Naruto turned around and manifested his stand only for another stand to appear blocking all of his punches.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked.

"So you have his stand as well. A little Jotaro has a little Star Platinum." Dio said catching him off guard and uppercutting Naruto's stand.

Jolyne ran to her injured brother's side, 'Wait! Did he say Star Platinum was my father's stand? That can't be right, my father uses Star Requiem.' Jolyne thought. **"Stone Free!" **she yelled making her stand attack Dio only for him to disappear and reappear behind Jolyne.

Chuckling, Dio grabbed her hand shoved it behind her while wrapping his other arm around her neck and grabbing her cheeks. Not losing his focus, Dio used his own stand to hold down Stone Free. Struggling to free herself, Jolyne's head turned towards Dio's face staring at his creepy smile.

"To think a raging hulk like Jotaro Kujo could give birth to such a beauty such as yourself." Dio said.

"Hey let her go of my sister you perverted old man!" Naruto demanded.

Dio chuckled, "Maybe after dinner." he said before biting down on Jolyne making her cry out in pain.

"Jolyne!" Naruto yelled dashing towards Dio.

Pulling his mouth off, Dio smirked shoving the young woman out of his sight, **"The World!" **he yelled and suddenly, the world itself was frozen.

Dio chuckled, "So much for brotherly love..." Dio was interrupted as he took a skull crushing blow to the head sending him flying back. Quickly recovering, he looked back seeing Naruto was frozen in the air and close to catching Jolyne in his arms. "How? How did he cross into my domain? Does he have Jotaro's stand power as well?" he asked frustrated.

Then time went back to normal, Naruto caught Jolyne in his arms and everyone else took a defensive stance around him preparing for Dio's next attack.

"Give me your best shot." Dio said doing an awkward pose for some reason.

Natsumi and Menma dashed at him with Natsumi aiming for a kick to the head and Menma aiming to punch his side only for both fist and leg to be grabbed and tossed saw his chance and aimed for a combo of attacks only for Dio to stop them all with his index finger before performing his disappearing act and grab Beat by the throat. Minato suddenly appeared in a yellow flash ready to stab Dio with his kunai only for the man to toss Beat at him.

Catching the boy, everyone took their chance to coordinate a strike on him. Dio merely smirked as he continued disappearing every chance they got too close. Naruto started having enough and went into super saiyan stage keeping his stand active ready to collide with Dio.

**"The World!" **Dio yelled, Naruto growled that he disappeared when suddenly he felt a barrage of punches all over his body followed by a few knifes hitting him in the arm and leg making him crash.

Jolyne ran to his side clutching her shoulder where Dio had bit.

"Although, I have all the time in the world. It's still a resource I shouldn't waste. So why don't you come at me with the intent to kill?" Dio demanded revealing several knives in his hand before disappearing.

Jolyne shrieked in pain as she felt a knife cut the side of her neck while three more hit her in the stomach. Naruto saw this and started losing it going through any means to damage Dio only for it to end with a clash of the fists ending with Dio's stand taking a head to the head causing it to crack. Natsumi made several shadow clones and they all wrapped their scarfs around Dio trapping him while Menma fired a beam of energy creating a large explosion covering where the enemy stand user stood.

Smiling victoriously, Menma prepared for a celebratory speech only for it to end with Natsumi screaming in pain. Running to his sister, he found her clutching her stomach as two knives embedded themselves. However, despite worrying about the safety of his sister, Menma turned around around with a hamon enhanced fist only for it to be grabbed and twisted by Dio who appeared behind him.

Beat making his last stand managed to land a hit on Dio finally nailing him in the gut. Not taking the time to celebrate his time to keep hitting him until exhaustion. Sadly, this winning streak ended once Dio grabbed his head and applied pressure to it making him bleed. Dio felt his wounds taking too long to heal and shoved his two fingers into Beat's neck. That's when Dio felt something familiar in his blood as if they had a connection.

Looking at the screaming child, Dio took the time to contemplate this connection and deduced that this blood was similar to his. Almost familial, but not too close, but almost to the point as if they were two worlds apart. Although this child was not on the agenda nor did he have plans for him. Dio decided to experiment rather quickly. Dropping the child, Dio kept his foot on top of his chest keeping him from moving.

Making time stand still to prevent intervention, Dio quickly pulled out an arrow and stabbed Beat in the chest with it and quickly pulled it out.

Seeing Beat pass out unconscious, Dio decided to take his leave, "May we meet again Joestars and Namikazes." Dio said disappearing from their sight again.

Seeing as he was the least injured, Minato picked up Beat and regrouped with his children and Jolyne.

"I don't know who that was, but none of us were ready for that." Naruto said helping Jolyne rest on his chest. "Who's injured?" he asked.

"Natsumi took a few knives to the gut, Beat looks like he lost consciousness and Jolyne onee-chan looks like she had the worst of it." Menma said picking up Natsumi in his arms.

"You two keep a good grip around your sisters and stay close, with Orochimaru dead the invasion should end soon. Hopefully Tsunade is running the hospital if it hasn't been hit. The girls and Beat need immediate attention." Minato stated.

The boys nodded and put a hand on Minato and they disappeared in a yellow flash.

_The next day_

The village survived, thankfully. Jiraiya managed to have the village prepare early preventing the deaths of many shinobi and civilians. Apparently, he received word of Orochimaru's potential attack on the village and worked around the clock seeing as the twins didn't need his help to train during the month. Not only that, but he got word that Rasa, the yondaime kazekage was killed by Orochimaru and used the ruse to ignite a war. Now with Orochimaru and Rasa dead, both Oto and Suna had surrendered and peace talks were starting.

Some other news is reports of potential stand users were attacking the invaders, but not for the benefit of the village. All except two got away as Naruto dispatched one early and Muhammad Avdol made his appearance to catch another one. However, what was different about them was the fact they were both under Dio's influence. Tsunade had discovered some kind of disgusting parasyte on their foreheads and claimed it would be impossible to remove surgically without them or the doctor performing the surgery to be killed after attempting to forcefully remove them herself.

That's where Naruto stepped in with his stand. Learning about it's precision and speed, Naruto managed to remove them and destroy them saving the lives of the two attacking stand users.

Then there were the girls and Beat. Beat is still in a coma after Dio drained part of his blood and injured him further leaving the Joestar/Kujo family waiting on him to awaken. Jolyne suffered shoulder injuries along with having her stomach sewn shut to stop the bleeding leaving her bound to the bed for a week. Natsumi was able to overcome her injuries from the knives that embedded themselves and would be able to continue training in a couple of days.

Everyone else made it safely and nobody else was injured.

_Minato's office_

Naruto met up with Supreme Kai and Minato at the office to discuss further action.

"Naruto, as you know since this involves the time patrollers and the village. I will have to extend the stay of your group, but some of you are free to return and rest for a while should you need it. However, seeing as your now a stand user, it will be your job to help lead your group to finding out more of this Dio person." Supreme Kai explained.

"While we're at it, Supreme Kai and I talked about some arrangements. Seeing as you were able to train Natsumi and Menma to not only win their matches, they were able to hold out in the invasion until that Dio man showed up." Minato explained leading up to something clearly important.

"What is it? Your holding out." Naruto pointed out.

"Your father wants you to train this year's batch of rookies along with Jolyne when she's clear to fight again." Supreme Kai replied.

"You want me to train more brats? I only did it for those two because their family and Beat already has his own schedule to follow so I don't worry about him as much." Naruto said.

"Naruto, just do it for the village. It's technically your birth place. I'm not asking much, it's only until their senseis become available again." Minato argued.

"Where the hell are their senseis in the first place?" Naruto asked not liking his new situation.

"They're all on missions. We need to continue working even while the village is being repaired so we don't show weakness and let our enemies take the advantage of the situation." Minato answered.

"I hate the warring states era." Naruto groaned.

"Oh no, the warring states period ended almost 90 years ago." Minato replied.

"Yet I still see so much war and crap." Naruto argued.

"No that was a time when young children got killed in the middle of wars between clans for glory and territory. This is an era where older children fight to survive for the sake of their village's survival and honor." Minato said getting odd looks from the time patroller and time deity.

"Ok, I'll leave you to it. I need to head back to the time nest anyways. Trunks has been complaining about his work load." Supreme Kai said.

"Take care Supreme Kai. I'll keep things under wraps here." Naruto said waving to her as she left into a portal.

"So are you ready to meet your new students?" Minato asked hoping to stir excitement into him.

"No." Naruto answered bluntly making his father face fault.

_Council meeting_

Now that the invasion had ended the hokage issued a meeting for the next plan of action. Preferably starting with the new teacher for the clan heirs.

"Okay I've called this meeting on behalf of the outcome of the invasion." Minato started, "From what I can tell you Orochimaru has intended to turn Suna against us right before killing the kazekage and disguising himself as him. However, due to outside intervention the invasion on us had failed and Orochimaru was killed by one of his associates and said associate has escaped and we have to trace of his location." he explained.

"Hokage-sama that's great and all, but what about the threat of what happened to Danzo. Shouldn't we look into that?" Shikaku asked.

"It was said threat that killed Orochimaru. I didn't understand it, but it claimed that he was responsible for it not reaching 'perfection' or something odd like that before killing him." Minato explained.

The whole council cheered for Orochimaru's death ignoring the fact Cell was still out there and was still a threat. Sarutobi in the back, sighed at the death of his treacherous student. He died the same way he lived, arrogant and vengeful. Putting that aside, the council went back to listening to Minato's announcement.

"As I was saying, after successfully defeating the invading forces. Oto has practically fallen apart and starting to scatter whereas Suna lost their kazekage and..."

"BURN THEM!"

"SEND THEM TO HELL!"

"MAKE THEM PAY!"

Minato kept a calm face and quietly walked back into his office grabbing few things off of his desk. Returning he was carrying a stapler, photo frame and lamp. Looking at the three civilians who interrupted him. Minato quickly tossed each one of the items in his hands and tossed them at the civilians who didn't have time to move out of the way.

"We are going to open up peace talks with them. Not only that, but we can't afford to look weak so we are putting all of our chunins and jounins that are able to continue duty to continue missions. Thus leaving a hand full of genin missing a few senseis. Don't panic, I've been able to set up a proper regiment. Some of our special jounin have been able take over." Minato explained before Anko Mitarashi suddenly ran in busting into the office.

"Hokage-sama, your son is a maniac!" Anko yelled.

"Why is she in here?" Tsume asked wondering what's making Anko feel scared. The terror of the leaf being terrorized.

"I had her examine my son Naruto since he needed to go through a bureaucratic process to be listed as an official jounin of the leaf. How did it go Anko?" Minato asked with a smirk she didn't like.

Anko started to shrink, "I was being myself, I teased him, gave him a little cut, challenged him and it ended with his torture he calls training. It didn't help that his sister and girlfriends heard my flirting and proceeded to kick my ass! I've never met a woman more sadistic than I am!" she yelled rolling up in a feeble position.

"Hold on, girlfriends? When did he get another one?" Minato asked.

"Hokage-sama, that shouldn't be your concern." Shikaku pointed out.

"Oh yeah, Inoichi you mind showing us what Anko went through?" Inochi carefully approached the formerly psychotic woman who looked like a victim of child abuse.

_Several minutes later_

"Hokage-sama, who exactly are you having your son train?" Inochi asked nervously wondering if his kage lost his mind.

"The rookies from this year along with team Guy." he answered.

"On second thought, I would like to remove my daughter from the core." Inoichi said rapidly.

"Kiba also needs to be pulled out he has uh... diab-amne-can-skul-something?" Tsume shrugged trying to come up with an excuse.

"My daughter and nephew also need to be pulled out. They just recently told me that... they want to open up a bakery." Hiashi said.

"Hiashi what happened to your face?" Minato asked noticing his bruises and band aids.

"I gave Neji the will of my brother Hizashi who explained his self sacrifice. In turn Neji kicked my ass and Hinata joined in seeing his hatred was my fault then Neji blamed me that it was my fault that Hinata was sent to the ICU. Luckily those two made up." Hiashi explained rubbing his wounds.

"Regardless, you guys can revoke the license of your children in three months. I need every available shinobi on our roster ready and keep the village's strength up." Minato said denying their request.

The shinobi council could only pray that their children survive and that Anko was just overreacting.

_Hospital_

Jolyne opened her eyes slowly finding herself in the hospital room. Turning her head, she heard a door knock.

"Come in." she said weakly.

The door opened revealing Naruto without his hat, "Hey nee-chan." he greeted.

"Hey otouto, did you bring me flowers?" Jolyne asked with a smile.

"No, because you hate flowers and heart shaped stuff." Naruto answered taking a seat beside her.

"Smart, so what brings you? You miss your onee-sama?" Jolyne teased.

"I've missed you for five years Jolyne." Jolyne felt happy to hear that, "Besides, I care if something happens to you. How's your shoulder by the way?" he asked.

Jolyne put a hand on her shoulder wincing at the pain, "It still hurts when that bastard tried to give me a hickey." she said bitterly.

"And your stomach?" he asked.

"Still hurts even when I eat. Luckily he didn't stab anything important." Jolyne answered rubbing her abdomen.

"Your strong, you'll pull through. Who's going to help me kick Dio's ass?" Naruto asked getting a laugh.

Jolyne looked down and grabbed her brother's hand, "Did you hear anything about Beat? How the little guy's condition?" she asked feeling worried.

"He's fine, just needs rest. Doctor big tits says he might wake up in a few days." Naruto said reassuring her.

"How about the girls? I need to know how my future sister in laws?" she teased some more.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "They helped some civilians get to safety and avoided getting too hurt. I've also been forced to go through with some date calendar I have to follow since we'll be staying longer than expected." Naruto explained.

Jolyne raised an eyebrow at that, "Why? Something wrong?" she asked.

"With Cell and possibly a few other androids on the loose, we have to stay behind and deal with them. Then there's Dio and those other stand users we have to worry about. There's a whole mess I have to help clean up. Don't get me started on what my tou-san is making me do." Naruto continued.

"What did he do?" Jolyne asked.

"He's making me train this year's batch of green rookies along with my siblings since their teacher's are off doing missions to keep the village active and look strong despite the invasion." Naruto answered.

"Oh good, now you get to deal with all the annoying kiddies by yourself." Jolyne mocked making him groan.

"Whatever, anyways I should leave you to recover. We need you at full strength so we can kick Dio's ass." Naruto said encouraging her.

"Don't worry about me. Just keep those kids and your girls happy. While your add it, visit me every now and then. We haven't been able to hang out as much since we arrived in this timeline." Jolyne said.

Naruto nodded, "I will, see you later Jolyne." he said hugging her and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll let you know when Beat wakes up." he said before closing the door behind him.

Jolyne smiled before feeling sleepy again, 'You've grown up so much Naruto. I wish I was there to see it.' she thought before letting her exhaustion take over.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Peace at A Cost

**Chapter 6 - Peace at A Cost**

_Training grounds_

Naruto arrived looking at these green looking genin. He sighed at the fact the dad he recently met forced him to watch over even more brats. Worst of all, Jolyne isn't here with him to endure this. Looking at all of them, he can tell they're either not motivated or arrogant. The only one who looks like they'll survive and get something out of this is the weird kid in the green unitard and bowl cut.

"My first impression... if you don't have either sun kissed blond hair or a bowl cut your likely gonna die." Naruto said bluntly.

"What the hell kind of motivation is that?!" Ino demanded.

"Who said I'm here to motivate you?" Naruto asked getting a glare. "Anyways, since your senseis are all having a four way with that red eyed lady, so I'm in charge of your training for a few days." He continued.

Then the kid with bowl cut raised his hand eagerly, "New sensei! What is a four way? Is it a technique?" He asked.

Naruto's eyes were covered by the shadows from his hat. The genin saw this and already knew he wasn't very patient. That and they were old enough to understand the innuendo about Kurenai and the other men.

"Kid is something wrong with you?" Naruto asked.

"I am Rock Lee and yes there is something absolutely wrong with me!" Lee yelled.

'He's admitting that? Guess he's accepting that he needs help.' Naruto thought.

"I cannot properly mold chakra so I cannot use genjutsu or ninjutsu. So I rely on taijutsu to prove that hard work prevails all!" Lee ranted.

"Kid you do know none of my training involves chakra, but physical labor and natural energy right?" Naruto asked making Lee have stars in his eyes.

"Wait you mean you can't use chakra either?" A girl with buns asked.

"I literally just learned how to use it three days ago panda. You did see me kick bowl cut senior's ass right?" Naruto asked reminding her of Guy's defeat.

"TenTen, it is best not to criticize the man who's destroyed our own sensei in a hand to hand fight." Neji said seeing as it was Menma who beat him under Naruto's training.

Sasuke smirked in the back seeing as he finally gets to be strong like the dobe twins. He did hear that Naruto was a lot stronger than Kakashi and beat Guy in a matter of minutes and didn't look winded. There was no way Naruto would deny him power.

"Anyways once you ladies are done talking about makeup and boys, I have a schedule for you to keep up with." Naruto said with haste in his voice.

"What you got a date or something?" Kiba asked mocking him.

"Yeah, I do. You wouldn't know because all the women run away from your stench dog boy. I can f*ing smell it all the way from over here." Naruto said.

"You want to say that to my face?" Kiba challenged. Naruto wasted no time and went up to Kiba and lifted him in the air and tossed him into a tree making a sick crack.

"Anyone else want to give me shit?" he asked looking around, "Could someone wake up pineapple head?" he asked pointing to Shikamaru who fell asleep standing up.

No one did anything causing Naruto's patience to run thin. Scowling at Shikamaru's pathetic form, he manifested his stand and made it punch the ground right next to him making the sloth wake up and fall into the hole.

"Hey what happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"Your new trainer, now get up. You can sleep when your dead." Naruto said watching the Nara get up. "So welcome to your personal hell. If you thought Ibiki was bad, you'll be grateful my sister is still in the hospital recovering from the attack." he added.

"Natsumi, I thought you were his sister?" Sakura whispered.

"He's talking about Jolyne onee-chan." Natsumi answered.

"Anyways, let's get started. Since Jiraiya isn't here we'll skip the oil climbing and dig into stamina training starting with swimming. Now hurry before I throw you into the lake myself." Naruto threatened.

Everyone reluctantly nodded and grabbed their swim gear as Naruto watched from a distance barking orders.

_Back in the hospital_

Beat's eyes slowly opened, looking up he found himself in the hospital. Just as he was going to get up, a nurse walked in with a clip board.

"Oh good your awake." She said writing on her clip board.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"The hospital, you've been out for a couple of days." The nurse answered.

"Are my brother and sister ok?" Beat asked.

"Can you clarify who?" She asked.

"Naruto and Jolyne Kujo." Beat answered.

"Naruto Namikaze is doing work for his father the hokage and Jolyne Cujoh is recovery after taking some nasty wounds." she said reading off another paper.

Beat looked concerned, "How's Jolyne's condition?" He asked.

"Jolyne has a large gash on her shoulder and took a few bladed weapons to the abdomen, but luckily nothing important was damaged. She should be fine by next week." The nurse explained.

"When can I leave?" Beat asked eager to see his siblings.

"You will need a thorough examination and if your lucky you'll be out the day after tomorrow." The nurse said putting the clipboard on wall and leaving.

"Aw, I'd be out right now if I had a senzu bean." Beat whined.

A few minutes later, a pale girl with brown hair was knee in knocking on the door grabbing his attention.

"Yakumo-Chan!" Beat cheered.

"Hi Beat-kun, how are you feeling?" Yakumo asked.

"A lot better if I had a senzu bean." Beat answered.

"A what?" She asked raising a brow.

"It's this seed like thing we eat to restore our energy and health. Like a soldier pill, but the energy isn't temporary." Beat explained.

"Ok, maybe I can get you one if know where." Yakumo suggested.

"You don't have to do that. You came all this way here so I don't want to make you leave." Beat said reassuring her.

"Ok, I got worried after I saw that boy turn into a monster. Was he the one that put you in the hospital?" Yakumo asked.

"No, Naruto-nii helped me defeat Gaara then this guy named Dio showed up out of nowhere. He stuck his fingers inside my and tossed me on the ground. That's when I lost consciousness and woke up here." Beat explained not knowing all the details.

"Sounds scary, one of the reasons Kurenai thought I couldn't be a good ninja. I couldn't handle that much physical pain." Yakumo stated sadly.

"Don't put yourself down Yakumo-Chan, you'll make a great ninja. You just need a patient trainer. Someone who cares about your growth." Beat said.

"Like there's anyone who's willing to train me." Yakumo said with clear doubt.

"I think I know someone." Beat turned to the door, "Kaa-San and other other kaa-San, can you talk to Naruto-nii for me?" he asked hearing two women squeal.

Suddenly Kushina's head popped in with a sheepish smile, "Sure thing Beat-kun, now leave everything to us while you talk to your girlfriend ok? Bye bye." She said leaving both kids blushing.

Meanwhile Holy cried tears of joy, "Beat-Kun has grown up so fast!" She said filled with happiness.

_Back with Naruto_

"So what is this training?" Ino asked.

All the genin stared at Naruto who was holding a Boston Terrier in his arms.

"Brats meet Iggy." Natsumi, Menma, Sasuke and Sakura all started climbing to the top of a tree hearing that name.

"You have a ninken too?" Kiba asked.

"Not exactly, he isn't trained like your family's dogs. He's got a special ability that only myself, my older sister and a few others have. He's also very aggressive." Naruto explained despite the fact Iggy looked bored.

"Yeah so agrressive he looks like he's ready to imitate Shikamaru." Ino mocked.

"I think my tou-San had a similar dog when he was my age." Shikamaru said.

"Anyways, one of my girlfriends decided to loan me her dog for training." Naruto said pulling out sticks of gum peeking the dog's interest.

"What kind of training? It doesn't even look motivated to move." Shino pointed out.

"Everyone take a piece of coffee flavored gum." He said before looking up at the tree, "That includes the four of you too." They all shook their heads rapidly.

"Naruto-sensei? Why are Menma-kun and his team suddenly afraid?" Hinata asked.

Naruto put Iggy down and fed him a stick of gum, "Iggy do me a favor and knock down that tree." He said pointing the team Kakashi.

Iggy smirked despite only Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru being able to notice his facial expression. With the Inuzuka and his dog not liking that face. Hell, even Akamaru could already tell who the literal alpha dog here was.

**'The Fool!' **Iggy thought as his stand manifested clawing the tree making it fall down.

Grabbing his siblings and their teammates, he quickly duct tapes sticks of gum on their hands while keeping the amount of tape to a minimum enough for Iggy to notice.

"Does everyone have a stick of gum?" Everyone nodded noticing Natsumi trying to rip off the gum with a kunai. "Good, you have 10 seconds until Iggy goes after you. Consider this more stamina with a mix of speed training." Naruto said prompting them to run.

Iggy's smirk grew wider as ran after the genin who were all terrified of the dog. With that said he, he sat on the stump Iggy made and read a brown book.

_The Tale of the Gutsy Shinobi_

From what Minato told him, this book is the reason he got his name. Naruto thought it was because his mother was a ramen glutton. Oh how he worries about increasingly poor health from all those noodles. With that said his birth mother and foster mother both arrived.

"Naru-chan! Beat woke up and asked for a favor." Kushina said.

Naruto smiled, "Good, I'll visit him and Jolyne later. What does he need?" he asked.

"Beat wants you to help train his girlfriend." Holy answered for her.

"Since when does he have a girlfriend?" Naruto asked.

"That doesn't matter right now Naruto-kun. There's this girl he likes name Yakumo and she really wants to be a ninja like... them? Why is Yukako-chan's dog chasing the kids around?" Holy asked seeing Iggy still at it until he pounces on Ino trying to rip the gum out of her hand.

"Aren't you going to help her?" Kushina asked.

"She can handle it, Jotaro put me through worse and Jolyne didn't help. Anyways, what's wrong with Yakumo if she can't be a ninja?" Naruto asked.

Ignoring the screams Holy continued, "You see Yakumo has an unfit body so she gets tired and can't handle extended exercises or fighting." she explained.

Naruto nodded, "Must be some health issues. I guess I'll my otouto a favor, but I need a physical evaluation for her so I can train her without killing her on accident. I doubt if she's as bad as she sounds I can't have her train with Iggy." he said pointing to the dog who was now eating Neji's hair.

"Naru-chan I seriously think they need help." Kushina said with concern in her voice.

"Yeah yeah, I'll tell Yakuko-chan to give him vitamins or something. Anyways, I should finish up here. Tell Beat I'll see him soon." Naruto said approaching the group as everyone was caught in some kind of sand trap caused by Iggy's stand.

"I think they need help." Kushina said with a look of fear in her face.

"Kushina let's just go. If anything happens papa or Avdol-san will deal with it." Holy said grabbing Kushina by the hand.

_A couple of days later_

Naruto stood at the side of Josuke as the genin arrive for another day of torture. Yes torture, I will not sugar coat it.

"Naruto sensei who is that man?" TenTen asked.

"This here is my favorite uncle, Josuke Joestar." Naruto answered patting him on the back, "And he has a sweet hairstyle I can never hope to achieve." he lied.

"Aw shucks, that's why your my favorite nephew Naruto." Josuke replied rubbing the back of his head.

The genin could only stare at the stupid pompadour he calls hair.

"Josuke here will help with you training since he's a capable fighter like me and his father." Naruto said.

"You still haven't told me what you wanted me to do with them." Josuke said.

"I'll get to that, now listen up. Your first test for today is to give your honest opinion about my uncle's awesome hair." Naruto said.

As Josuke smiled ready to reel in the compliments it turned into a frown when everyone started laughing.

"You call that that caterpillar hair?" Ino asked.

"What even is that? What do I call it?" TenTen asked.

"That is one unyouthful haircut, unlike mine!" Lee huffed.

"If they call me duck ass, what do they call you?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Yeah baka sensei's uncle looks like he got his hair styled by a train!" Sakura yelled out.

"He looks like he lacks intelligence for his age." Shino added.

"Ah guys..." Natsumi tried to warn as Josuke's eyes were covered by his pomp since he didn't have bangs.

"I'd rather have a real pineapple on my head than that." Shikamaru said with a chuckle.

"Oh kami, do you style yourself in dark?" Choji asked almost choking on his chips.

"Nice style, did your husband pay for it?" Kiba mocked.

Hinata suddenly found herself being lifted up bridal style by Menma, "M-Menma-kun w-what a-are -y-you doing?" she asked turning red quickly.

"Saving you from Josuke-oji's wrath!" Menma said as he and Natsumi ran into the far edges of the woods.

That's when the genin realized their mistake, "YOU BRATS ARE FREAKING DEAD!" he yelled chasing them all done.

After a few minutes, Naruto could hear the screams of pain and bones cracking along with the smell of wood burning followed by more sounds of a beat down going on. Ignoring it, Naruto went back to relaxing on his stump until Iggy showed up again.

"Hey boy, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Arf." Iggy said jumping up and using his lap as a bed.

"Yeah, I'm bored too." Naruto said stroking his back.

An hour later, Josuke came back wearing a towel wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"Whoo! I needed that workout. Call me if you need help training the brats again Naruto." Josuke said happily.

"Sure thing oji-san." then suddenly the bush next to him moved revealing Hinata, Menma and Natsumi who looked unscratched, "You three need to run before I recall oji-san." he said making them pale and hide again.

"Arf." Iggy barked.

"Yeah I still have a couple sticks." Naruto said giving Iggy coffee flavored gum. "I wonder if Yukako or Trish want to go on a date tonight." Naruto said to himself.

"Arf." Iggy said looking bored.

"Yeah, that thing with Trish was unexpected. I gave her a chance and she's a sweet woman." Naruto replied.

"Arf."

"I didn't expect Yukako to agree with it either."

"Arf."

"Ok now your just trying to mess with me."

"Arf.

"Are you trying to make me think you've just been saying arf the whole time?"

"... arf?"

"Forget it, I'll go see if any of them survived." Naruto said getting up and looking for any surviving genin.

To his surprise they were in a similar shape to what Iggy put them through. Except everyone still had their hair. For some reason Lee took the most pain with his legs being bent the wrong way just after the surgery to fix his body happened. Apparently all of Team Guy realized how much of a sadist Josuke is. It looks like the green beast's team will no be rocking large pompadours.

"I think it's best we head into lunch." Naruto said getting sounds of complaints.

_At lunch in a dining hall_

Everyone who was still able to walk right and hid successfully from Josuke's wrath arrived to take their seats. He could see the looks of pain and distraught in their faces. Maybe he was taking this too far. It looks like he was in a room with refugee survivors instead of students.

"Ok clearly Josuke may have went to far." This was replied by sounds of groaning and whining, "Anyways, I thought I would treat everyone to lunch today."

"What are you going to feed us wood and nails?" Ino asked.

"No I'm going to use real food that's been balanced for both nutrition and be enjoyable enough to fill your stomachs." Naruto explained like he's a trained physician.

With that said, Tsunade arrived with several bags with Trish and Yukako behind her. Many of the whispered as to who they are.

TenTen raised her hand, "Why is Tsunade-sama here?" She asked.

"Because your next training session is to beat her in an arm wrestling match." Everyone paled while Tsunade chuckled, "Kidding, I'll save that for the end of the month when I teach you KI." Everyone paled again.

Laughing again Naruto grabbed his bento and sat down with his girlfriends while Tsunade sat across from them. Tsunade watched as both girls started feeding him in hopes of getting more affection. She didn't like the idea of a man with more than one woman thinking he was another pervert like Jiraiya.

"So... how did this happen?" Tsunade asked initiating conversation with her long lost godson.

"It started a few years back when I was kid. Yukako I met when we were in primary school and Trish I met in secondary, but I was separated from Yukako for a while since we were in different schools." Naruto explained.

"So how did he catch your fancies?" Tsunade asked.

Both blushed, "Naruto-kun saved me from some bullies. They made fun of me because of my background and hair so Naruto-kun taught them his own version of manners." Trish started.

"By beating them senselessly?" Tsunade received a nod, "He really is Kushina's son. They did the same to her when they called her a tomato head." She said earning chuckles.

"I guess I'm more like kaa-san than I thought." Naruto said.

"So are your siblings, but your the most level headed one." Tsunade said before something came to her mind, "Naruto what exactly was that transformation you did during the exams? The spiky blond hair thing?" she asked.

"It's a technique called super saiyan. It's an ability that most species have referred to as a transformation where we amplify our power." Naruto answered.

Tsunade looked at the girls, "Can you girls do it?" she asked.

They both shook their heads, "We're both humans." Trish said.

"What does that have to do with anything? Naruto is also human isn't he?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm half saiyan. So is Beat. I assume my family is to so I'm guessing either tou-san or kaa-san is a full blooded saiyan." Naruto answered.

Suddenly the conversation was interrupted by Menma, "Naruto-nii! Are you telling me I can transform like you!?" he asked hiding his excitement.

"Yeah, the DNA test said we're brothers and from what I can tell your tail is already cut off." Naruto said getting a weird look.

"What tail?" Menma asked.

"Your tail, all saiyans regardless of the percentage, have tails and they get cut off." Naruto explained.

"Hold the hell up! Did either one of you know he had a tail?" Tsunade asked with concern.

"Yes, there are a lot of saiyans where we're from so it's natural to see another adolescent with a tail." Trish said.

"But Natsumi and I were never born with tails." Menma said.

Naruto raised a brow, "That's weird, at least you don't have to worry about going great ape." he said.

"Great ape?" Menma asked.

"It's a dangerous and unstable ability, it's considered outdated since it strengthens your power by five to ten times while super saiyan amplifies your strength by fifty. Getting back on topic, great ape turns you into a giant monkey despite the name." Naruto explained.

"You mean either kaa-san or tou-san would have been born with the ability to turn into a destructive monkey?" Menma asked with a look of terror on his face.

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain why you and Natsumi were born without tails. Did you got them off by any chance godmother?" Naruto asked.

"No, I would remember the brats being born with tails." Tsunade said with a grossed out look. "Maybe Minato knows something." she suggested.

"Yeah, I should ask him. I wouldn't doubt he'd be embarrassed to reveal his kids being born with tails." Naruto said remembering all those times Jolyne would pull on his tail until Jotaro had it cut off. "Anyways, back to training!" he said getting up.

Everyone groaned and Tsunade chuckled as she wanted to see what they went through. Oh boy, she would be excited to add it to her own training regiment.

_A couple days later, hospital_

Jolyne started to regain her color and was enjoying being able to feed herself despite the disgusting food they served at the hospital. Ignoring the bad taste, her attention turned to the door as she heard someone knock.

"Come in." she said.

Naruto came in with a flower, "Hey sis." he said.

"Hey squirt, miss me?" Jolyne asked.

"Menma and Natsumi miss their beatings more than I miss your teasing." Naruto responded getting a playful slap on the head.

"How are they anyways? Beat visited me earlier, but I haven't seen those brats." Jolyne said.

"They're begging me to go easy." Naruto replied.

"Are you going to take it?" she asked.

"No, besides that kid in the spandex seems to be doing the best out of everyone. So if anything, I need to make it more intense." he explained.

"Good, don't disappoint me. Your onee-sama demands it." Jolyne commanded playfully.

"I will, besides did you meet Beat's girlfriend?" he asked.

"No way, our little Beat already has a girlfriend?" Jolyne asked pulling him close.

"That's what both kaa-sans told me. They need me to train her since her only teacher wasn't motivated enough and had her kicked off the roster." Naruto explained.

"Holy shit, well whoever this quitter is going to get their ass whooped. Once I'm out of here, I'm helping the poor girl too!" Jolyne said with excitement.

"That's the spirit!" Naruto said with heavy motivation.

"Yeah, we are going to make one badass kunoichi when we're done... but I'm still going to kick the ass of whoever her teacher was." Jolyne said cracking her knuckles.

_Meanwhile with Kurenai_

"Kurenai why are you shivering? Are you catching a cold?" Asuma asked.

"No, I think someone more sadistic and dangerous than Anko is threatening my life." Kurenai said shivering.

"May kami have mercy on your soul." Asuma said.

"Your not helping!" Kurenai yelled.

"Whoever is plotting against you means they have a justifiable reason. So I'm staying out of it." Asuma said retreating.

_A couple of days later_

Jolyne was finally cleared from the hospital and joined Naruto as a trainer. In fact, some of them scoffed at the woman participating which ended in another ass kicking. Like Anko, everyone learned why they should fear Jolyne Cujoh.

Ignoring everyone's fear, Naruto lead the group into some basic ki training. Good thing for the genin, he couldn't find a T-rex to chase them around with. Thus that left Jolyne by herself until Beat arrived flying with Yakumo on his back.

"Jolyne-nee!" Beat called out.

"Beat, who might this young lady be?" Jolyne asked with a smile.

"This is my friend Yakumo-chan." Beat answered happily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Yakumo said with a bow that Jolyne waved off.

"Yakumo-chan eh? Beat why didn't you tell your onee-sama that you had a girlfriend?" Jolyne teased making them blush.

"Jolyne-nee didn't you say that you and onii-chan were going to help me train Yakumo-chan?" he asked.

"Naruto is stuck training the brats since he couldn't find a T-rex. So now I'm stuck teaching my baby brother's girlfriend." Jolyne answered.

"That reminds me, Naruto said that he needed to look at my physical. So that he could find a proper schedule for me." Yakumo said hiding her anxiety as she handed her medical report to Jolyne.

"All right lets see what's wrong." Jolyne said looking over the papers, "Crap, I'm not allowed to have fun. Beat why couldn't you have fallen in love with a bodybuilder?" Jolyne whined.

"Is something wrong Jolyne-san?" Yakumo asked.

"Well other than your health, I think Naruto would be better equipped to understand this. Still, I think I can make a good plan." Jolyne said trying to be optimistic.

"Really do you mean that?" Yakumo asked with hope in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm a patient person. So unless you can't lift a pound of rice I can handle this." Jolyne said leading them to an open space.

For the next couple of hours, Jolyne had Yakumo do some basic workouts hoping to build up some stamina and strength. Jolyne felt a bit bad seeing her lose her breath a few times and had to run in making sure she could breath. However, she could see the fire in the younger girl's eyes. Impressed she could see the drastic improvement within time.

There was no doubt that Yakumo would be strong and prove her former teacher wrong. And Jolyne would be there to help her meet that goal.

_With Naruto_

As Naruto watched everyone going through their fighting styles. He could see some great progress in some of them, especially that bowl cut kid. For some reason his energy came out in neon green. Was that a natural color?

Putting that aside, he enjoyed watching that duck haired kid fall on his ass every time he lifted himself ten feet from the ground with flight. Surprisingly that pink haired girl somehow managed to float above the ground in a straight line before falling. Everyone else started working on increasing their strength and endurance and he could swear Menma and Natsumi were improving their beams.

Maybe if he had time he would show them the kamehameha.

His thoughts were pulled aside when he could sense two signatures trying to hide themselves. Likely chakra users since ki users would make you invisible with a pitiful power level like these two. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto fired a large beam of energy at a tree obliterating it revealing several crows and a splash of water. That's when suddenly two men in dressed in cloaks with red clouds appeared.

"Who the hell are you two homos?" Naruto asked.

"We are... did that brat just call us gay?" said demanded.

"I can assure you, we are a lot of things, but we are not homosexuals." said the stoic looking one.

"Are you proud of any of those things?" Naruto asked.

The man was silent for a few minutes before shaking his head. That's when suddenly the trio turned their heads to the sound of chirping birds.

"Itachi! I have long..." the group tuned out Sasuke's revenge speech and went back to staring each other down.

That's when the one called Itachi stretched his hand out catching Sasuke's hand dispelling his jutsu. Sasuke was about to fight back when Itachi broke his wrist.

"You lack the hatred to defeat me foolish little brother. For now Tsuki..."

**"Ora!" **Itachi suddenly went sliding into the ground as he took a heavy skull cracking hit to the head by Naruto's stand.

**(Stardust Crusaders OST - Jotaro's Theme)**

"Sorry, but this brat is under my watch until his scarecrow comes back." Naruto said turning his hat.

"What the hell was that? You punched him with your mind or something?" asked the shark man.

"Kisame, be careful he might be utilizing a bloodline." Itachi warned as he quickly recovered.

Kisame smirked as he swept his weapon at Naruto who quickly disappeared and reappeared landing a powerful knee to the face. Kisame recovered and continued swiping at Naruto with impressive swordsmanship skills only for Naruto stop it with his bare hands. His first mistake was touching the weapon as spikes impaled his hands.

"Haha, Samehada doesn't like it when other people put their hands on her." Kisame said.

Naruto didn't give in and kept his grip on the sword like weapon fighting through the pain only letting one hand free. Focusing his ki in his hand he started powering up a small beam of energy.

"Don't bother, Samehada also steals your chakra as well. So don't bother forming any jutsus!" Kisame said arrogantly.

"Who says I know ninjutsu?" Naruto said as he released the energy sending Kisame flying back a few hundred feet making him drop Samehada. "Shit, this thing is too dangerous to have around. If it were anyone else, they'd be dead." Naruto quickly avoided Itachi's attacks from behind and send him packing with his stand.

Keeping his stand ready and prepared for the man's attack, Naruto quickly charged his ki and fired on the sentient sword. Kisame who quickly dashed back heard the sword's screams until it was ultimately destroyed leaving an empty smoking crater.

"Samehada! You bastard!" Kisame roared as he went through several hand seals only for Itachi to suddenly be tossed into him thanks to the stand.

"Kisame we need to leave right away." Itachi said getting up slowly not showing his face.

"Why? We can still take him." Kisame demanded.

"Maybe with back up next time." Itachi suggested revealing his cheek bruises, cuts and and two swelling eyes.

"What the hell!? I was fighting him the whole time! How did you get your ass beat!?" Kisame also demanded.

"I think I got punched by air." Itachi admitted having no idea what strange barrier, ninjutsu or genjutsu Naruto used to inflict harm on him without touching him.

Kisame was about to argue until Itachi dragged him by his collar and ran far into the distance as the genin arrived shortly before the ANBU.

**(End of Song)**

"What happened here?" asked one of the ANBU.

"Two homos picked a fight with and I kicked their asses." Naruto answered dusting his hat off.

"What?" he asked.

"Itachi was here and he got away!" Sasuke yelled as he stood up gripping his broken arm.

"Oh yeah that guy and some shark guy with a sword thing I blew up." Naruto stated lazily.

Minato soon arrived followed by Jiraiya, "Naruto is anyone hurt? Where are your siblings?" he asked frantically.

"Over here tou-san." Natsumi called out running up to her father.

"Good, anyways where are the two intruders?" Minato asked.

"I sent them packing." Naruto stated lazily again.

"Care to explain further." Jiraiya insisted.

"Basically two guys in the same outfit were hiding from me thinking they were real ninjas. Yes, where I come from ninjas are different." this got everyone blinking twice, "Long story short, ninjas are supposed to hide and wear dark colors that cover their entire body while utilising weapons and fighting only if necessary, but they're pretty much just spies that live in secrecy. That's what we were taught where I came from so in all honesty you guys are just warriors with overpowered techniques. Seriously who ever said a ninja breaths fire? Apparently you guys are trying to be on par with dragons." Naruto explained making them go wide eyed.

"What about the intruders?" Jiraiya asked not bothering to hear a weird history lecture. 'I wonder how they describe the samurai.' he thought as well.

"Basically I thought they were homo with the matching outfits. Duck butt tried to attack one and got his arm broken so I used my stand to attack that Itachi or whatever the hell his name was. So then I fought some shark guy and destroyed his weird sword. The pair knew I was going to royally kick their ass more and decided to turn tail and run." Naruto explained.

"You drove two S class missing nin off by yourself?" asked another ANBU.

"Yeah, clearly you guys must be using the alphabet chronologically because an F would be too good to describe them." Naruto stated.

The ANBU didn't bother questioning him as some were there to see him put Guy with a single punch using a stronger transformation than his gates.

"You two know anything about those two?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but not here. It's best we bring your siblings along with us." Minato said. "The rest of you make sure the genin make it home safely. Training is over for the day." he ordered as he led his sensei and his family to his office.

_The office_

Settling everyone down, Minato sat behind his desk taking a long breath, "Where do I start?" he asked.

"Probably the part where my temporary student tried to attack one of them while the other one was thirsty for blood." Naruto stated.

"Yeah, why did the teme go after one of them?" Menma asked.

"To put it short, that was Itachi Uchiha. He was responsible for the massacre of his clan and currently a member of an S rank terrorist organization known as Akatsuki." Minato answered.

"So that was Sasuke's brother? No wonder he tried to kill him." Natsumi said.

"Yeah _tried_ is the key word. Clearly he relied on anger and brute force then thinking straight." Naruto pointed out.

"Regardless, from what Jiraiya sensei has gathered. These individuals are all S rank missing nin. Their targeting bijuu for some reason we don't understand yet." Minato explained.

"Good grief, they're after that animal you put inside me? What about these pipsqueaks?" he asked getting glares from his siblings.

"They'll likely be after their bijuu chakra as well to fully complete the kyuubi. Which means all three of you are in danger." Jiraiya spoke up.

"So now I have to deal with a whole cult who wants to collect the most dangerous and unstable furries of the world?" Naruto asked.

"In a way, yes. You have to guard your furry now." Minato answered.

"But I don't want him. The asshole wanted me give him access to my senses or something. Like I'd trust the giant ass fox in my head." Naruto replied.

"You spoke with the kyuubi? When did this happen?" Minato asked.

"When I got ambushed. I woke up to a sewer and the asshole acted like god almighty with his "I have the biggest dick" speech. Naturally he tried to kill me and that's when I think I awakened to my stand when two hands appeared punching his paw." Naruto explained.

"Well then we should train you to use it." Jiraiya suggested.

"You know how to control it?" Naruto asked.

"In a way, honestly Kushina and Mito-sama who came before her were never successful, but..."

"So I have to trust a pervert, the dad I just met and the woman who failed to give me access to an unstable creature? That thing was pretty evil looking on it's own. How do I know it's power won't give me cancer or something?" Naruto asked drawing up good points.

"True, the bijuu chakra is potent and unstable to where you kids developed whisker marks. Likely from the way I sealed it which was different from you mother's seal. However, all we have to do it believe." Minato said optimistically.

Naruto however looked unfazed, "What about them? Won't the fox want it's chakra back?" he asked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, but then again. They have the chakra so... you still have access to... maybe less than a tail." Jiraiya started pointing out noticing something wrong.

"You want me to waste time and possibly risk my health for something I have very little access to? How do I know it won't at least affect my saiyan genes and make me turn old right away?" Naruto asked.

"Saiyan genes?" Jiraiya asked.

"Tsunade mentioned Naruto's transformation was a bloodline from a humanoid like species called the saiyans." Minato answered.

"He has a bloodline, then that means the brats should have it." Jiraiya said feeling impressed.

"Yeah they should, but I think it's because I'm only half they might not have access to it." Naruto said.

"Wait you said aging, why would do you think it would affect your age?" Minato asked wondering why a teen would be so worried about growing old so soon.

"Because although we saiyans are like humans and have similar lifespans, we technically can't grow old." Naruto answered.

"Come on you gotta be pulling my leg. The Uzumaki clan also have extended lifespans and they don't look old either." Jiraiya mentioned.

"Except saiyans stop aging once they hit adulthood so I'm stuck like this until I die at 90 or something. Our health also doesn't deteriorate so we don't worry about trivial things like diet or heart attacks." Naruto mentioned.

"No way, I'm having Tsunade do a test on you." Minato shot trying to deny that claim.

Forgetting about the potential threat against the village. The group dragged Naruto to Tsunade's office hoping to deny his wild claims. If anyone was going to be jealous of his superior genes it would likely be Kushina since she would end up looking like Tsunade and Mito in a few years only the former would be missing her illusion.

_Tsunade's office a little while later_

Naruto sat on the bed as Tsunade looked at his blood samples comparing them to Kushina and Minato's. After an extended study and comparison, the famous medic nin finished her report. With some rather interesting knowledge.

"So what did you find auntie?" Naruto asked showing some polite attitude.

"What your not going to call me baa-chan like the brats?" Tsunade asked with narrow eyes.

"Hey I'm not entirely like my adoptive father. Why do you think I don't yell at my adoptive mother or grandparents?" Naruto asked.

"Because you fear them?" she asked.

"Nope, Joseph and Josuke are the real tough guys and I can beat them both in no time flat. Holy and Suzi Q are both frail and I came to respect them. So that's why I respect my family and elders." Naruto explained getting a smile.

"So you do have some manners under that gruff exterior." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm soft or whatever. The reason why Yukako-chan and Trish-chan don't like being away from me for too long." Naruto replied.

Tsunade rolled her eyes at the fact he has two women who share him, "Regardless, your story about your bloodline is scary at first glance." she started.

"You want to let them in?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade nodded and let siblings, Minato and Jiraiya in, "So from what I gathered. Naruto's health deteriorates at a drastically slow rate. Almost as if he refuses to get sick."

"So what does that mean?" Jiraiya asked.

"It means he won't grow old and his development is different according to his blood cells and I can only imagine the headache it's going to be to see the cells. As for where it originated, there's a strong resemblance in both Minato and Kushina. It could likely be Kushina due to her longevity whereas Minato's health is bland since he was found in an orphanage." Tsunade explained.

"So maybe the Uzumaki clan are derived from the saiyan race?" Minato asked.

"Most likely, maybe only redheads can do that transformation." Tsunade said as Natsumi and Menma suddenly became chibi versions of themselves with anime tears rolling down their eyes as they stared at their father.

"Papa why do you hate us so much you gave us your hair?" Natsumi asked with Menma nodding in agreement.

"What's wrong with blond hair?" Minato asked.

"It means we can't reach aniki's power level!" they both cried on his jacket with Menma using his father's coat as a tissue.

"Yare yare, that's probably why my hair doesn't turn black like all the other saiyans I know." Naruto said.

"You have it easy aniki, you have kaa-san's pretty red hair." Natsumi said with anime tears.

"He also doesn't age and it doesn't help his lifespan is increased because of Kushina." Tsunade said with a sigh cursing her godson to have what she always wanted.

"Well what about the brats? Do you think I can make them awaken to their power?" Naruto asked.

"Probably not, the DNA is in there and so is all the genetic material, but I doubt they can awaken to it." Tsunade explained making the kids sigh.

The twins sighed, "Well I guess if you want an army of super saiyans your going to have to give me more siblings." Naruto said making Minato sigh.

"Kushina can't have any more children. After the incident with the kyuubi, Tsunade had to perform an operation so she would survive. That caused her uterus to get damaged and now she can't have more kids." Minato explained.

"Minato would you really want more of those?" Jiraiya asked pointing to Menma who was putting die packs in the drawers and cabinets in the room while Natsumi started rigging the lights to pop when they get turned on again. "Or how about another grumpy pants over here?" he asked pointing to Naruto who growled.

"Good point, but at least my grumpy son makes my hair look cool!" Minato said putting an arm around Naruto's shoulder who looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah, with that said I'm leaving. I promised to take Trish out tonight and Yukako tomorrow." he said escaping his father's grasp.

"Damn he's a ladies man. By the way Minato when are you going to let your other brat know about a certain kunoichi from a certain all kunoichi village visiting us?" Jiraiya asked nervously.

"You better hope Kushina and Menma agree to this because if worst comes you don't have to worry about the women in a foreign village to castrate you sensei." Minato said.

Jiraiya gulped at the thought of Natsumi, Tsunade and Kushina beating him six feet underground. Then there's that new girl Jolyne, only here for about a month and she sees the two brats as her own siblings. If someone as silly and sadistic as Anko is scared of her, that won't leave any good news for him. Especially when she teamed up with Naruto when he read that book of his. Speaking of which, what ever happened to it? He always kept tabs of it.

_Meanwhile with elder kai_

East supreme kai was enjoying a walk until he suddenly heard lots of school girl like giggling. Making his way towards the sound he found elder kai. The old man was sitting down by the lake reading an orange book of some kind and appeared to be enjoying it.

"Ancestor what are you laughing at?" he asked.

"Oh Shin you should read this book. Chronoa said she accidentally took it from another timeline and decided I should have it since she hated it for some odd reason. I bet that old man that trained Goku would sure love it." elder kai said revealing a very bloody nose.

"What kind of book is it?" Shin asked nervously.

"It's called Icha Icha and from the looks of it, it's in a series. I think I should tell the other kais about it." Elder Kai said jumping up from where he sat. "I should find them all right now." he said running off accidentally dropping his book.

Shin just stood there with a sweat drop and looked down at the strange book. It was written by someone named Jiraiya. Strange name for one to take after the legend of the man who could turn into a toad. Picking it up he felt his eyes burn right after just as he opened it.

However not many deities such as himself would find the book as disturbing.

_Back with Naruto and Trish a little while later_

Arriving home, Naruto kept his arm over Trish who was wearing his coat since the temperature at night drops significantly around this season. Trish maintained her blush hoping to confuse her new boyfriend into thinking it was just heat or something. Naruto didn't bother dwelling into that as he made his way into his parent's mansion. Making their way inside, he found several notes.

_Dear Naruto, Josuke, Jolyne and I took your mother to test her ability to use stands. We haven't found it yet, but we assume she likely has the same one that Yukako has. After all, the last time she got mad her hair acted as if it had a mind of its own. That's my theory anyways, we left your mother Holy, grandmother and Yukako behind so we might be back late._

_\- Joseph J._

_Naruto tell your mother that I might be coming home late. Something happened with the twins after you left so Jiraiya sensei and I need to make sure they're alright. I think something went off in their seals when they made contact with you again. I didn't want to say anything before, but ever since you came back their access to the bijuu chakra got worse and I think it's affecting their health. Don't worry though, you come from a family of seal masters so I should be able to solve everything._

_\- Your tou-san Minato N._

_Hey Naruto-Nii, I'm likely going to be out late with Yakumo. She wanted me to help her out with some stuff at her house and I couldn't say no. Hopefully both our kaa-sans don't get mad because she really needed my help. I'll be back late._

_\- Beat_

Naruto shook his head at everyone suddenly needing to leave late at night. Putting the notes aside he saw the light in the kitchen on. Trish saw this as well and they both walked in to see a Yukako taking a look at Holy's face. The pair were likely working on each other's make up.

"Isn't a little late to work on each other's beauty?" Naruto asked making his appearance known.

Both jumped up a bit at his voice, "Eep Naruto what are you doing back so soon?" asked Holy whose voice was rather high and... had an accent?

"Hey kaa-san are you ok? You seem jumpy." he said as Holy refused to turn around.

"Naruto-kun, this isn't your kaa-san." Yukako said.

"What do you mean? That's clearly her." Naruto said.

Trish made her way around the kitchen table and noticed something odd. As the three exchanged words, Trish found an odd bottle that was open. Just as the pinkette was about to close it, she gasped at the contents.

"Yukako did someone take these pills?" Trish asked.

Yukako looked at "Holy" who slowly turned around. As she turned, Naruto also gasped at the familiar yet strangely different looking woman.

"I did." the woman admitted.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked.

The woman winced at the tone, "Suzie... Q... Joestar." she answered slowly.

"No way." Trish said in shock.

"It's true, I have the same locket with the picture of my wedding day." she said revealing her locket showing a young Joseph in his wedding suit and a young Suzie Q in her wedding dress.

"Trish what pills were you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"The same ones you gave us to keep our childlike appearance." Trish answered revealing the bottle.

Naruto looked back at his "grandmother" which made her feel nervous, "Why did you take these pills?" he asked.

"I was about to go to bed when I forgot to take my medicine so I confused the bottles." Suzie answered with that accent really getting stuck in his head.

Naruto sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Naruto-kun, why do you have those pills?" Yukako asked.

"Those were meant to disguise Trish and Jolyne for the exams. Except the problem is they're meant to set you back to 12 years of age. Clearly seeing as she was too old." Suzie took offense to that and sneered, "It set her back to her 20s or 30s." Naruto explained.

"You have young people pills and you never told me!" Suzie yelled.

"Yes, but they only last a day each. Clearly your eyesight should be better so you can at least pay attention to where your pills are now." Naruto mocked making her fume.

"Such a mean grandson I have! Why do you bully me!? Is it because I'm short!?" she yelled banging her hands on his chest.

Naruto chuckled, "Your more adorable this way baa-chan, maybe you should stay like this." he said making her puff her cheeks.

"Naruto-kun isn't there a way to cancel this effect?" Yukako asked.

"She could wait until tomorrow night. It would take to long for supreme kai to loan me a pill to cancel it out." Naruto answered.

"Oh how will Joseph and my babies react?" Suzie asked clutching her face.

"I'm pretty sure both those two are adults and would understand, but jiji would likely... I don't even want to imagine his mixed reactions." Naruto said unsure if Joseph would be excited, scared, or fall in love again seeing his wife young again.

"I think we should call it a night and worry about this in the morning." Trish said getting several nods.

Thus everyone went their separate ways and settled in for the night. Grateful for another day and praying for the next one to be good as well. However for some, it may be a difficult day. Especially when certain event cause the next few days to be rather painful.

One example would be Holy Kujo, on the outside she seems like an innocent sleeping woman. However if you were to remove her blanket covers and had the eyes of her son or certain members of her family. You would be able to see a thorn like plant wrapping around her body as if it were an extension of it. Holy would soon awaken to a power beyond her control.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. A Matter of Family

**Chapter 7 - A Matter of Family**

_The next day_

Naruto woke up bright and early to start some training only to find what he assumed was his grandmother wearing a veil.

"Baa-chan are you ok?" he asked only to get a small shriek of fear.

"Oh Naruto-kun it's just you. I've been trying to figure out how to disguise myself so Holy, Joseph and Josuke wouldn't get worried." Suzie explained.

"But didn't jiji sleep with you at night?" he asked.

"I covered my head the whole time. Your grandfather is like a bear so it was difficult to push him off." she explained.

"And he didn't notice your look?" she shook her head, "So your going to wait it out until night?" she nodded.

"While I'm here, would you like me to make your breakfast?" she asked in an excited tone.

Naruto immediately flashbacked to a time Jotaro's house was on fire because of her cooking. Not wanting to risk burning his birth parent's home he went up to her and made her sit down.

"No I will handle it because your absent minded baa-chan." Naruto said not noticing her pout due to her veil.

A few minutes later Kushina came down looking worse for ware, "Morning Naru-chan and..." he looked at the veiled face then looked at her hair. "Holy why are you wearing a veil?" she asked making Suzie shake in fear.

Suzie coughed a little bit into her hand hoping to sound different, "I woke up with a lot of zits and feel embarrassed sister." she replied.

Kushina smiled, "Oh come now, you have such a beautiful face. There's no need to worry about a little blemish." she said as she tried to remove the veil.

Suzie jumped back, "I mean I'm mourning." she lied.

Naruto face palmed at the lie, "Oh did someone you know die?" Kushina asked in a sad tone.

"Yes, my... my cat died." Suzie lied again.

"I thought you said you were allergic to cats." Kushina said.

Suzie immediately remembered the day Joseph tried to adopt a cat and how bad Holy's allergies became, "I mean my dog died." she said.

"I thought you said you feared dogs." Kushina said.

Suzie also remembered a time Joseph came home with a crying Holy saying a mean dog tried to attack and broke her papa's metal hand, "Er... I have a flesh eating disease?" she asked/said.

"Is that a question or an answer?" Naruto asked.

Suzie glared at her insubordinate grandson, "Holy nee-chan we have to take you to see Tsunade right away!" Kushina yelled grabbing her arm.

"Who needs what?" everyone turned to Joseph with Josuke trailing behind him.

"Holy nee-chan says she has a flesh eating disease!" Kushina yelled.

"OH MY GOD!" Joseph yelled holding his cheeks together, "Josuke you have to heal your mother!" he ordered.

"Right! **Crazy Diamond!" **he yelled manifesting his stand.

Naruto only sighed, "No really I'm fine!" Suzie yelled.

"How are you fine!? You have a flesh eating disease!" Josuke yelled as his stand ripped off the veil only for Suzie to quickly cover her face.

"Holy dear please show Josuke your face before he tries to fix you." Joseph said.

"No!" she yelled covering her face.

"Holy this isn't funny! You need to let me fix your face before all your flesh falls off!" Josuke yelled only to get slapped on the back of the head.

"What are you talking about Josuke-nii?" Josuke and everyone turned to see Holy just woke up.

"EH!?" everyone minus Naruto and Suzie yelled in surprise.

"Holy if your here then who's this?" Joseph asked.

Suzie immediately began to panic, "Baa-chan just show them what happened." Naruto said from the kitchen.

"Baa-chan? Suzie?" Joseph asked.

Suzie stayed quiet for a moment before slowly removing her hands revealing her beautiful smooth young face, "Yes." she said trying to hide her accent's return.

"OH MY GOD!" Joseph yelled again.

"Yare yare, this is going to be a pain to explain." Naruto said.

"Hey that rhymed!" Josuke said while Naruto groaned.

_A half hour later_

"So you're telling me Suzie took a pill that made herself young again? Why didn't you get rid of them?" Joseph asked.

"I forgot to give them back. Besides I put them in a safer place so we don't have a bunch of twelve year olds running around." Naruto explained.

"Did kaa-san always have this accent?" Josuke asked.

"Yeah your mother is from Venice. I also had an english accent and we lost it around the time your sister became a teenager then we had you." Joseph answered.

"I find that hard to believe." Josuke said denying that fact.

"No what's hard to believe is jiji's ability to ride a camel." Naruto said earning some laughs.

"What's a camel?" Kushina asked.

Naruto soon found himself telling the story of when Joseph took him, Josuke and Jolyne to ride camels when they visited Egypt with Jotaro. Apparently Jotaro said it was nothing entertaining as the old man proved to be somewhat of an idiot having learned from watching a movie three times and two of those time were while he was asleep.

Naruto was only 8, while Jolyne and Josuke were teens. It was kind of a pathetic sight to see the middle aged man trying to ride the animal. Mostly trying to make him sit for the next hour then trying to stay on it after he got on. Jotaro mentioned that it was hilarious to watch, but only for the first ten minutes then it became sad to watch. Kushina laughed not realizing how painfully long and depressing it was too see an old man getting into a fight with an animal for hours.

"So that's why I don't like go on vacation with jiji anymore." Naruto finished as Kushina was rolling on the floor clutching her stomach from laughter.

Then suddenly Minato arrived in a flash with black rings around his eyes and missing his signature coat that Naruto thought was lame.

"Minato where were you? You never made it home." Kushina said standing up looking worried.

"Kushina, Natsumi and Menma are sick. I didn't want to say it before, but it's been going on ever since they came back from Wave." Minato said sounding scared.

"Tou-san maybe you should sit down." Naruto suggested grabbing his father's attention.

"Naruto I need you to come with me immediately. I think I have a way to fix the kids!" Minato said grabbing him by the jacket.

Suddenly Minato whimpered feeling some ki from his son, "Let go." Minato back off quietly. Calming down Naruto looked at his father, "How am I going to help the brats?" he asked.

"I didn't understand it at the time, but their seals have been acting strangely and it's affecting their health. I have a hypothesis that could work, but I need you to come with me." Minato explained.

"Alright, everyone I'll be back later." Naruto said adjusting his hat and grabbing onto his father leaving in a yellow flash.

"My babies!" Kushina panicked running out of the door.

"Should we do something?" Josuke asked.

"I don't know, but has anyone seen Beat or Jolyne?" Joseph asked.

_With the father and son_

Both arrived in a hospital room to see a pale looking Menma and Natsumi on seperate beds. Tsunade was replacing their IVs while Jiraiya was working something out with his sealing scrolls.

"Jiraiya sensei did you figure anything out?" Minato asked looking frantic.

"Nothing, our best bet is to..." Jiraiya turned to Naruto, "seal the rest of the chakra back into Naruto." he finished.

"Your saying the stuff that's killing my siblings might be responsible can only be stopped if you put it inside of me?" Naruto asked looking at the toad sage like he was an idiot.

"It's the only thing they could come up with and we thought since you have the soul of the kyuubi inside. Maybe it wouldn't poison you or that your saiyan genes would work as an anti toxin." Minato explained defending his teacher.

"So basically this is all on theory." Naruto deadpanned.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Tsunade asked.

"Aren't you the greatest doctor in the world or something?" Naruto asked.

"Smart ass, medicine can only do so much. I wouldn't suppose your tokikage or whatever her name was has anything for this?" Tsunade asked.

"Probably not, chakra is completely different, but has a similar energy concept as ki. Other than that, this energy in different while ki depends on the person heart which only changes your power and color output when you charge up your energy." Naruto explained as best he could.

"So would you consider taking the hit for your siblings until we figure something out?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto sighed as there was no more room for him to argue, "We could try, but after that we can only hope they get better from there." he said.

"Ok, Tsunade I need your help to move the twins into the sealing chamber. Sensei I need you to help Naruto prepare his body to absorb the chakra." Minato said.

Everyone nodded and went to do their duties as Minato disappeared in a bright flash.

_Sealing chamber_

Naruto sat down with his legs crossed as he watched his siblings sweating and panting rapidly as if they were out of breath. Like always Naruto kept his serious demeanor no matter how much it broke his heart to see a family member hurt. Blood or no blood, family is forever for him and irreplaceable. So seeing the sight of the two children he learned were his siblings hurt deep down inside.

All he could do was watch and wait until his father and godparents came back to prepare the sealing.

Minato arrived with his godparents moments later, "We're ready? How are they?" he asked.

"Suffering, we have to hurry." Naruto said standing up.

Jiraiya started setting up his brushes and worked on preparing the transferring of the chakra between the three. Meanwhile Tsunade stood back ready in case anyone gets hurt when it ends.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Minato asked getting a nod.

Naruto lied on his back and closed his eyes as Minato prepared the seal on his stomach which created a strange transference of energy. Naruto grunted in pain as he could feel as if he was inhaling smoke which quickly turned into fire once inside him. A few minutes in he could feel his body temperature rising rapidly and started twitching. Suddenly the twitching was replaced by shaking and then the shaking became wild and possessed his body.

Minato tried to hold down his son seeing as his other children began to regain their color. However he could see Naruto shaking as a burst of bijuu chakra started to rip itself out from the twins along with Naruto as if it were converging into an orb. Minato let go of his son and attempted to try to seal it away. Jiraiya attempted to run in only for the radiation of the chakra to make him jump back.

Thus the yondaime pushed through the pressure caused by the potent chakra. Naruto however started choking before passing out and breathing rapidly. Minato saw this and told Tsunade to help his oldest. Tsunade managed to pull the half saiyan hybrid out of the way with the help of Jiraiya seeing as the chakras output was too much for her to handle when trying to get close.

As Minato got closer, he put started going through his fuinjutsu with the supplies he had on hand in preparation of the sealing possibly going wrong. A few minutes felt like hours which turned to days as he felt his flesh and insides burning trying to stop the orb from growing. Finishing his seal after going through the intense pain, he yelled kai activating it making it go unstable before it exploded and transformed into tendrils penetrating his son's body.

Before anyone could do anything to help the half saiyan teen, he yelled at the top of his lungs as red lightning like energy bursted and surrounded the entire room slowly destroying it and making the entire building shake. As this went on three strikes of lightning hit Minato, Menma and Natsumi directly making them scream out in pain.

What nobody knew was the long term effect going on in their bodies. As Naruto started to calm down slowly from the intense pain, his family started to go through a change. To be specific, a change in their genetic material. Cells changed and went backwards, blood started pumping through their hearts rapidly and organs began to age back as if they were brand new and fully developed after entering the stages of adulthood. Then suddenly their makeup changed as well.

Menma and Natsumi screamed as their bodies began to slowly stretch increasing their height and ripping their clothes as their hair became as black as night, but the most disturbing had yet to come. As the pair were fighting to gain consciousness, they rolled to their sides as hairy simian like tails grew above their butts. Minato went through the same transformation stages only he felt an immense sense of energy.

As the building was on it's last hinges, civilian workers and shinobi evacuated and suddenly fell down gasping and finding difficulty breathing as the immense energy was being released. Ignorant as to the output of such immense power, they all did their best to go as far as they could to avoid being in range of whatever was causing this.

Back inside Minato's energy became bright blue and created a large boom followed by a bright light that made the energy more potent and bright for a few moments before calming down. As Jiraiya and Tsunade gained their barings, they looked to see what was originally Minato Namikaze. What kneeled before them was a taller man with red body hair in the shape of an ape's chest that revealed his six pack along with black spiky hair.

Looking up, the man stood up and looked around before noticing the two sannin.

"Sensei, Tsunade, how are my children?" he asked in a calm tone.

"Minato?" Tsunade asked.

"Who else?" he asked curiously.

"Brat I think you need to look in the mirror." Jiraiya said taking off his headband with the kani for oil and showed it to Minato.

Ignoring the destruction and trying to see through the piece of metal despite the lack of light. Minato went wide eyed at the feral stranger who he saw staring at him through the reflective metal. Dropping it out of fear, fell back and saw his red hairy body and noticed his increased height which caused his clothes to rip. Minato felt disturbed at the drastic transformation as he could feel his chakra growing exponentially as killing intent started leaking out subconsciously. Only it wasn't aimed to threaten anyone.

Any other thoughts he had were interrupted by an angry red head that busted down the doorway.

"Minato Shirley Namikaze! Where are my babies!?" Kushina yelled as her hair grew in the shape of nine fox tails.

Naruto quickly sat up, "Your middle name is Shirley? Ha!" he said before falling back down.

Tsunade quickly ran to Naruto's side to check on his condition while Minato sweatdropped at the mention of it. That's when Kushina noticed her husband's strange look.

"Who are you?" she asked calming down a bit.

"It's me Kushina-chan." Minato said making her go wide eyed.

Before Kushina could say anything, she turned to the sounds of moaning from Menma and Natsumi. She immediately panicked at the sight of their black hair. Panicking that something happened to her children seeing as they're barely conscious.

"Kaa-san...?" Natsumi asked.

"Yes Natsumi kaa-san is right here. I'm here to take you and your brothers away from the mean sannin and hokage." she said earning tick marks from everyone else.

"Kaa-san... it really hurt and I think aniki got hurt badly too." Natsumi said faintly.

Kushina looked around before noticing Naruto looking fried as well, "Minato what did you do my oldest!?" she asked with fury.

"I think I want to know is why do I look like a monkey? I'm the yondaime not the sandaime!" he yelled back.

_With Hiruzen_

"Why do I feel like you've disappointed me as well Minato?" Hiruzen asked himself a he took a deep smoke.

_Back with everyone else_

Jiraiya and Tsunade help Naruto up who kept twitching his eyes as if he was dreaming. They could only imagine what he's going through in his comatose like state.

_Meanwhile with Naruto_

Currently in his super saiyan stage, the mini Jotaro Kujo was holding tight onto the kyuubi's tails and slamming it around. Like in that one film he saw about the superheroes who come together against an ultimate enemy from outer space. The part he's referencing is where the gian green hero slams the trickster god where the latter is being slammed on the floor over and over.

It was a rather hilarious scene to watch as a gigantic super fox was being thrown around like a rag doll. Who knew that calling his hulking container was stronger than him despite him regaining all of his power? Better yet, who knew making fun of both of his mothers was enough to send him to hell.

**"I said I'm sorry!" **the fox yelled as he continued to be slammed on the ground over and over again.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU GREW NINE DICKS ON YOU ASS YOU THINK YOU'RE HOT SHIT!? WELL LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU THINK YOU'RE HOT SHIT!" Naruto yelled as he only slammed him faster.

Thus Naruto was completely fine, but only in a stage of heavy rage as usual.

_Back with everyone else... again_

"I hope he's alright." Tsunade said.

"What about Minato?" Jiraiya asked wondering what to about the fact that his student is a monkey man hybrid. First he's assigned to a sensei with a monkey background and now his student is one.

"Well I guess we might have been wrong about where Naruto's bloodline came from." Minato said still freaked out by his strange transformation.

"What bloodline?" Kushina asked feeling out of the loop.

"Yesterday, Naruto explained his power to go in his "super saiyan" stage. So after careful analysis we noticed that he'll age dramatically slower and his cells would decay slower as well. So we assumed it was a dormant bloodline from the Uzumaki clan." Tsunade explained.

"But we were still skeptical whenever he mentioned that he was born with a tail. He kept talking about his weird species or whatever and then we didn't believe him since Menma and Natsumi weren't born with tails." Jiraiya continued for her.

"So... is that why my husband and children look like primates?" Kushina asked nervously.

"Well I want to know is if this state is permanent. I doubt the villagers are going to react well to this." Minato said not liking the idea of being the next old monkey.

Meanwhile Hiruzen Sarutobi felt annoyed for a reason he didn't understand pertaining to him.

Regardless, the group knew they had to wait for Naruto to wake up seeing as he's the only one with knowledge of what happened.

_A few hours later_

Naruto's eyes started to flutter open as he saw what was in front of him, "Hey brat, I heard you passed out." said a familiar voice.

"Jolyne I swear to god you better have not kissed me while I was asleep." Naruto said as his vision adjusted to see his rather beautiful sister blush and frown at the same time.

"You wish!" she yelled in embarrassment as her face matched Kushina's hair.

Naruto slowly sat up, "Where are my younger brats? I remember screaming and lots of evil energy." he said.

"Oh yeah, your parents are waiting for you to wake up. Apparently your tou-san turned into a super monkey man. I can't say much since I never understood this crap and saiyans weren't something the old man was interested in since they can't breathe underwater or have holes in their head." Jolyne explained.

"Yare yare, help me up Jolyne." Naruto said.

"Help me up Jolyne what?" Jolyne asked with a deadpan look.

"Are you seriously going to make me call you that?" Jolyne nodded while also turning her head and pointing at her cheek making Naruto sigh. Knowing where this was going and held his fingers up in a ram seal making Jolyne raise a brow. The next thing the older woman knew her brother was surrounded by smoke and later revealed a younger redhead with a bright smile who held his arms up gesturing to be picked up. "Can you help me up Jolyne onee-sama?" asked the little Naruto.

Jolyne uncharacteristically had hearts in her eyes and swiftly lifted the boy up in the air, "Oh I miss you Naruto-kun. There's my little baby brother! Did you miss your onee-sama?" she asked getting a nod and giggle.

The next few moments Jolyne found herself spinning around with little Naruto in her arms at how adorable he used to before he adopted her father's attitude and style. Jolyne was too happy to let this up, but sadly all good things must come to an end. With that said another poof of smoke surrounded her brother and she fell back at how heavy the person behind the smoke cloud appeared revealing her teenage brother.

"Ok you had your fun now let's go." Naruto said adjusting his hat which somehow manifested into his hand without Jolyne noticing.

Jolyne pouted, "Your no fun. Where's my baby brother?" she asked sulking.

"He grew some balls and learned too much from his adoptive father." Naruto answered leaving Jolyne to hate her father further.

_At the mansion training grounds_

"Like this Beat?" Minato asked doing his pose as he stared at the little boy who was in his super saiyan form.

"This gets tricky so you pretty much want to relax your muscles and work on letting the energy release instead of just cutting it off. You could also try to use it up, but you might destroy something or get extremely exhausted." Beat explained as he reverted to his normal form.

"Ok here goes." Minato said as he attempted to do as Beat instructed.

A few minutes later, Naruto and Jolyne arrive to see the former's father slowly revert back to his basic stage. Minato looked around his body to see that everything is back to normal except for the fact his physique has remained the same. Being the yondaime there were only so many things he was admired for, his looks, genius, skills and leadership. However he wasn't as physically fit looking like the Raikage and he might be close to beating his rival from the last war.

With that said Naruto got his attention, "I heard that you... tou-san why is your hair black?" Naruto asked.

"My hair is still black? Beat I thought you said this would reverse my transformation." Minato said.

Beat shrugged, "Not my fault you dyed your hair blond." he said.

"I'm a natural blond!" Minato argued.

"Could someone explain to me what's going on?" Naruto asked.

_Several minutes later_

"Ok so from what I can tell. Kaa-san is not from a clan with a dormant saiyan bloodline. Instead the fox's chakra did something to awaken the dormant bloodline inside you and the brats. Clearly that can be said since your hair is black and not blond meaning there was a mutation when you were born." Naruto explained.

"That makes sense." Beat said.

"What part of this makes sense?" Minato demanded.

"It means you were likely launched from this timeline's planet Vegeta or your parents died before they could find you when you landed." Naruto said knowing that people like Goku went through the same only in his timeline the planet was destroyed.

"So your calling me a space alien." Minato accused.

"Probably depending on your pattern. If your full saiyan then clearly you were sent here from the planet and knowing them. Saiyan's are powerful, but still not the brightest since we're technically brutes who see strong women as boxing gloves." Naruto said getting weird looks for the analogy.

"How are women like boxing gloves baka?" Jolyne asked.

"Well instead of being perverted like human men. We saiyans only find attraction in strong women. So I can't find a good analogy to replace a piece of meat." Naruto answered bluntly.

"Then how do you feel about Trish and Yukako? Don't you think they're both pretty?" Beat asked.

"Well of course I notice how beautiful they are, but a few guys like me would do a dolphin if it knew how to put up a fight." Naruto answered getting odd looks. "Hell I can see that warrior spirit in that pale girl Menma has a crush on. It's like staring at a lion before growing their claws." he added.

"Oh yeah, her mother was the same way, but when you drop the ball. Hitomi Hyuga, Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha were some of the strongest and most terrifying women to be around." Minato said remembering the times Hiashi pissed his late wife off a few times.

"Ok, I can see why kaa-san is attractive considering I can sense her hidden fury from all the way back to Wave." Naruto said wondering what life would have been like with a family man like Minato as a father and a strong women like Kushina for a mother instead of a somewhat neglectful and mean Jotaro and a soft hearted Holy who would rotate in taking care of him.

Minato scratched his sheepishly before he suddenly paled as he sensed a large pocket of energy heading this way. Like a sentient wildfire was running all the way towards him. He can only imagine what this was and was surprised to see what is was.

"Minato! How are my babies!?" Kushina asked frantically as she just came from picking up a special medication for the kids from Tsunade.

"Hey Naruto's here isn't he? Look I'm no longer a monkey man either!" Minato said excitedly.

"Your hair's still black." Kushina said making Minato grow a storm cloud over his head.

"Oh that reminds me, tou-san do you and the brats still have tails?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah so?" Minato asked.

Minato's answer was being held down on his chest by several shadow clones, "Naru-chan what are you doing!?" Kushina yelled.

"I need to cut his tail off before night falls. Just being able to get a good glimpse of it is enough for him to be bigger than that toad Jiraiya summoned." Naruto explained as he started pulling on Minato's tail.

"Hey let go! That feels sensitive!" Minato yelled as Naruto pulled. "Aren't you going to stop him?" he asked Jolyne.

Jolyne crossed her arms, "I saw the documentary. Those things are clearly stronger than any of your summons. From what I heard, since it's outdated no one remembers how to control it so you'll pretty much wreck up your village if he doesn't cut it off." she answered.

Minato gulped at the thought of him rampaging around like the kyuubi did years ago only on a worse scale if he and the kids transform. If Gamabunta and Katsuyu can't handle them then the village is doomed and Naruto might accidentally destroy the place as well if he deals with them.

"Is there any other way besides this pain!" Minato yelled as he could feel Naruto ripping off a hamstring.

"I could destroy the moon, but I doubt we can revive it without the dragon balls." Naruto answered as he could feel the tail loosening.

A few minutes of loud screaming later Naruto ripped of the tail leaving to blood trail or stains. Minato however jumped up claiming that his butt hurt and did some weird jig because of it.

"Is he okay now?" Kushina asked.

"He should be and since I didn't have something sharp all I could do was pull on it." Naruto answered as his father glared at him.

"Um Naru-chan I'm a swordswoman ya know." Kushina said.

"Then why didn't you get your sword and cut it off?" Beat asked.

"Beat-kun when did you have your tail cut off?" Kushina asked wondering why this was considered naturally.

"I was adopted at five and I don't remember too much before then. Holy kaa-san said they found me without a tail, but the teachers told me that not all half saiyans are born with tails." Beat answered since it was common knowledge.

Kushina sighed knowing she would have to help with cutting off the other tails unless she wanted her home to be destroyed by a rampaging pair of space monkeys. Giving up, the group went to went to Natsumi and Menma's rooms hoping they were awake and willing to have their new organs removed.

_A little while later_

Menma busts through his window flying across the village while Natsumi ran at a speed that would put Guy to shame. The elder brother of the two sighed as they didn't like the news of having their tails cut off.

"Yare yare, clearly we need to split up. Jolyne you go with my kaa-san to get Natsumi while I go with my tou-san to get Menma." Naruto said getting nods before going after them.

With Natsumi, the former blond now noirette decided to hideout out in Ino's parent's flower shop. It seemed like a good idea too considering her parents didn't think they were friends when in actuality the two got along well when the current blond didn't think about Sasuke.

"Natsumi? What are you doing here? And why aren't you blond?" Ino asked looking over her register.

"Ino-chan please be quiet. My aniki wants to cut off my tail." Natsumi answered as her tail moved on it's own shocking Ino.

"Natsumi since when do you have a tail?" Ino asked concerned for her friend.

Natsumi gave her a sheepish smile, "You see it turns out aniki's power was a bloodline and after an accident. It awakened inside me, tou-san and Menma so now I look different." she explained.

"I thought your tou-san didn't have a bloodline and was an orphan." Ino said.

"Well apparently aniki said that tou-san is likely a crash test dummy from a planet of people that can turn giant into monkey men." Natsumi replied getting a shocked look at how unbelievable her story is. "They also think I might turn into one bigger than pervy sage's summons and destroy the village if they don't cut off my tail." she added making Ino's eyes turn white.

Suddenly they both heard the bell ring revealing Jolyne and Kushina.

"Welcome to Yamanaka flower shop!" Ino greeted like she didn't hear the most absurd story.

"Hi Ino-chan, have you seen Natsumi-chan lately?" Kushina asked.

Ino looked at her friend who gestured for her to be quiet, "Nope, I don't even talk to Natsumi that much anyways." she lied laughing nervously.

"Oh come on Ino-chan, I know you, Sakura and Hinata all played with my daughter when you were kids before you became women and got infatuated with boys. See I still have a picture." Kushina said revealing a wrinkly photo of the four girls trying to work on a christmas tree.

'Crap she has evidence.' Ino thought before looking deeper, 'Still why do I feel that those were happier times?' she wondered feeling sad for a moment. First Sakura and herself fought over Sasuke ruining their friendship then Hinata started getting scared and nervous around Menma leavin Natsumi less time to spend with her friends. It was something she only realized until now.

"No I don't think I've..."

"Found her!" Jolyne called as Natsumi was lifted in the air by a mysterious force.

"Oh good, but what is that?" Kushina asked seeing a strange humanoid with sunglasses.

"It's my stand Stone Free. Since Natsumi doesn't have one either she can't break it's grip." Jolyne answered.

"Hey let me go!" Natsumi squirmed trying to find whatever it was that was restraining her.

"No dice brat, your onee-sama doesn't want you turning into a giant space monkey." Jolyne responded ruffling her hair.

The three women left leaving a confused Ino wondering what the hell Natsumi said. Seriously? A race of monkey men and the hokage is one? She knows the sandaime was called a monkey because of his clan name and his status as a monkey summoner, but a race of monkey people? Hell not even that Naruto guy looks like a monkey when he did his transformation during the fight with Might Guy.

_With Menma_

**(I couldn't find the name of the song, so just imagine that funny song that played when oingo and boingo were on Stardust Crusaders)**

The teen made his way towards the Sarutobi compound since it was close to the Uchiha compound and most of the latter has passed away giving him a larger hiding place. However he had to make a change of plans as he saw a yellow flash in the distance thinking his father was already ahead of him. Knowing him, his older brother was likely close as well.

Looking around he dashed around hoping Konohamaru would let him in or something. Speaking of which he could see him and his friends playing ninja in the training ground. Menma decided to run up to them and tell Konohamaru to hide him.

"Konohamaru you need to hide me!" Menma yelled.

The three looked at him like he was a complete stranger, "Who are you?" Konohamaru asked.

"It's me Menma!" he answered.

"Liar!" they all yelled.

"Menma nii-chan is blond!" Konohamaru yelled.

"It's my bloodline now hide me before my tou-san and aniki cut off my tail!" Menma pleaded getting odd looks as his tail swinged like it had a mind of its own.

The kids looked at each other confused wondering what the hell happened to their brother figure.

"Ok, let's hide him in the mansion." Konohamaru said getting nods.

_A few minutes later_

The Konohamaru corps were whistling about standing next to a large crate that said "Nothing suspicious here". They only played dumber when Naruto and Minato arrived.

"Konohamaru have you by chance seen my son?" Minato asked.

"Yeah I have." Konohamaru said pointing at Naruto.

Minato sighed, "No Konohamaru, I meant my other son." he said.

"You mean Natsumi? Isn't she a girl?" Moegi asked.

"No I mean Menma." Minato said and at this point Naruto was annoyed and had his eyes covered by his cap.

"Who's Menma?" Konohamaru asked.

"You hang out with him all the time. How do you not know him?" Minato asked.

"Who do I hang out with?" Konohamaru asked.

"Konohamaru are you messing with me?" Minato asked.

"Do you know what he's talking about?" Konohamaru asked Udon who shrugged.

Naruto just ignored the pointless banter and smacked the cardboard box away and summoned his stand. The stand smashed it's hand into the ground ripping out a full body revealing Menma breathing through a funnel. The noirette spat out his funnel and gave a foxy grin to his brother.

"Uh... hi?" Menma asked/greeted.

Naruto just picked up his brother by his shirt and proceeded to drag him away.

"Thanks anyways Konohamaru." Minato said as they both left draggin Menma away.

"Did you guys see that?" Konohamaru asked.

"See what? He just picked up the boss from the ground without even touching him." Udon said.

"You had to admit that was a cool thing to do." Moegi said.

"Yeah, time to go meet the new boss!" Konohamaru yelled with stars in his eyes getting sweat drops from his friends.

Back with the father and son, "Hey Naruto did you cancel training with the genin today?" Minato asked.

Naruto shook his head as he dragged the squirming Menma, "Nope, I left them with a competent teacher that taught me and my adoptive father." he said.

Minato nodded, "You know one of these days I really want to meet that guy. Maybe scold him for that attitude you have sometimes." he said.

"Blame those kids from my childhood. If they didn't make fun of my and Trish's hair colors I wouldn't have put them in the hospital." Naruto said.

"You really are your mother's child." Minato said imagining a mini male Kushina beating up some kids.

"You know what Jotaro asked the teachers when they called him in? When the parents complained about me?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Minato asked curious to see what kind of man this Jotaro is.

"He asked them, "Did they deserve it?" naturally the teacher explained why I beat their asses. Jotaro scolded me for not hitting them hard enough and doubled my training. He said, "A Kujo/Joestar isn't weak and knows when to stand up for himself." and that's the first thing I really learned." Naruto explained.

Minato and Menma shivered wondering what if Kushina had that mindset. Now they were both scared of meeting Jotaro. Especially since they've only seen part of Jolyne's attitude and she's Jotaro's only real daughter. Like Kushina, she's a beautiful rose with thorns. Except her thorns would be willing to stab you in the eyes.

_A little while Later_

The twins were restrained on their bellies squirming as their tails were lashing out violently. Kushina was standing over them with her sword on hand looking nervous.

"I can't do it! I can't cut my babies!" Kushina cried.

The twins sighed in relief as their tails rested on their backs relaxing from the tension. Naruto however pinched the bridge of his nose as Minato argued with Kushina that the tails need to be removed and it was only a couple of hours before sundown. Seeing this he did what he did to Jolyne making her go wide eyed remembering his fancy trick.

"And I'm telling you..!" Kushina was cut off by the sound of a poof of smoke.

"What the?" Minato asked.

"Yare yare, he's doing it again." Jolyne said.

When the smoke disappeared it showed the adorable red haired boy that Naruto used to be.

"Mama you have to cut of nee-chan and nii-chan's tails off or their going to be sick." Naruto said in a cute sad voice.

Kushina pretty much broke down and embraced the boy, "But Naru-chan, I don't want to hurt your siblings." she argued.

"But they're going to be really sick and it's going to hurt them more mama. You want them to get hurt more?" he asked with puppy eyes.

Kushina crumbled like a cookie and embraced her baby boy feeling as if they were reunited again.

"Ok Naru-chan, I'm going to cut off their tails so they don't get sick." she said with a teary smile.

"EH!?" Natsumi and Menma yelled in confusion.

"Hold still please!" Kushina yelled as she cut them off like hair in a barbershop.

Both of them eeped and realized the pain was gone. However Naruto went back to his scowl as he transformed back.

"You didn't take the tails off all the way. I knew I should have ripped them off." Naruto said.

"Hey where's baby Naru-chan!? I want baby Naru-chan back!" Kushina yelled switching from sad to angry very quickly.

"Tou-san was right when he said we have the same attitude." Naruto replied calmly.

Kushina looked at her husband with a death glare, "What did you tell him?" she asked feeling furious.

"Now now Kushina-chan, I said he really was his mother's son. I never said anything about an attitude." Minato said waving his hands around.

Ignoring them, Naruto and his stand ripped off the tails off of his siblings making them both yell in pain.

"Stop crying, it's over before you even realized it." Naruto said feeling annoyed.

"Aniki you jerk!" they both yelled.

"Yeah yeah, I'm a dick. Don't you two have to train or go on dates? Your both teens aren't you?" Naruto asked only for the two to slam their fists on his chest after they broke through their restraints. "I wonder if Trish-chan figured out that recipe." he said before using instant transmission.

"Are you telling me he's going to ignore us for a date?" Natsumi asked feeling frustrated.

"Yup." Jolyne answered as she left as well.

"Did aniki have to pull so hard?" Menma asked with anime tears as he rubbed his butt.

"As long you two are fine then I'm happy!" Kushina said pulling her kids into a death hug.

"Well... I should head back to the office. I think the shinobi council will want to know what caused the chakra accident. That and my appearance might grab some attention." Minato said before disappearing in a flash.

_Meeting room a little while later_

Minato arrived in the meeting room to get odd looks. Mostly due to his hair being black and straight. At least Jiraiya and Tsunade were also there to confirm any suspicion.

"Ok what's today's topic?" Minato asked.

"The killing intent earlier today and why is your hair black?" asked Homura.

"It involves a sealing accident which awakened my bloodline." Minato answered.

"Since when do you have a bloodline?" Hiashi asked.

"Apparently a long time according to my son. So I doubt anyone would understand his theory of my origin as an orphan or why it wasn't active." Minato explained.

"So what sealing accident caused this?" Shikaku asked knowing how troublesome the answer will be.

"To summarize, my children's seals were acting up so I had to transfer it to my oldest son since I sealed the soul in him and no he isn't under the influence. Apparently he hasn't met the fox until a couple days ago." Minato said still getting some odd looks.

"I double checked, the seal is fine. A little under the weather, but I doubt the brat is in any trouble." Jiraiya mentioned reducing their worries.

"Ok, but can we get some insight as to what your bloodline is? I doubt its weak enough to ignore." Hiashi said.

"That it is. It is also unbelievable and Tsunade can barely explain it according to several tests on my son's body. Tsunade if you will." Minato gestured.

Tsunade took a deep breath as she rubbed her temples thinking of how to describe the can of worms Naruto gave her. Losing a grandfather, great uncle, lover and brother and all of a sudden her surrogate daughter is married to a space monkey with space monkey children. It's a lot to take, at least with therapy over the years she didn't rely on gambling and drinking anymore.

Can you imagine what mentally unstable mess she would be? Not even her own grandfather would approve her to lead a group of girl scouts in said state. It's not like she even considers herself fit to be hokage. The debt would only sky rocket and she'd take her anger out on hitting people for the littlest things. As funny as that all sounded, Tsunade reminded herself about how serious her godchild's bloodline is.

"From what I can tell, before the accident Naruto Namikaze's cell death rate were drastically slower. As you know a cell's death can often mean nothing and worse case they die at a high rate meaning aging or terminal illness. In this case, it's like they're built to last. From what Naruto told me, he said he comes from a race or tribe of people called the saiyans." Tsunade explained.

"A race?" Shikaku asked.

"Apparently, it's a lot to explain and more to get into. Naruto didn't want to go into detail because it would either shatter our minds because of our lack of understanding or we wouldn't believe him. To summarize... Minato is actually an alien." Tsunade said quickly making everyone face fault and cringe.

"Alien?" they all asked.

"Yes, apparently my son said I was likely a crash test dummy or my parents couldn't protect me because it's rare for saiyans to launch infants. A theory we have is that the chakra in my body modified my DNA so I wouldn't awaken to my bloodline." Minato said getting odd looks.

"Aliens?" Shikaku asked not believing it.

"A race of people who refuse to age so they can fight for as long as they can." Minato answered.

"They also have the ability to transform into space monkey men." Jiraiya added.

"..." nobody said anything as the whole tower began to shake.

"What the hell?" Tsunade asked.

Minato ran out and noticed something rather terrifying. A large ape like man was roaming around the village knocking a few buildings over. He was about to move out when he saw chakra chains holding the creature down.

"Hokage-sama what is that?" Inoichi asked as he and the rest of the council ran into his office to watch.

"A giant monkey man..." Minato answered.

"I thought Naruto ripped off both of their tails. Why is one of them out there?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't know, maybe they used a shadow clone or clone of some kind or..." Minato trailed off.

"Oh god, what if the tail was a clone or... don't tell me he knows the blood clone jutsu." Jiraiya said.

"It doesn't matter now, we have something that could be potentially as strong as a bijuu on the loose sensei!" Minato yelled as he disappeared with his hiraishin.

"ANBU help in the evacuation!" Jiraiya yelled out as the teams of ANBU black ops revealed themselves and ran out to help.

_Outside_

Naruto arrived with Natsumi with his side, "Why the hell is our brother a great ape?" he asked.

"I guess he used the blood clone jutsu. Tou-san taught it to us for espionage in case shadow clones popped too early or were more noticeable." Natsumi answered.

"So your telling me a blood clone simulates a real person?" Natsumi nodded. "Yare yare, Supreme Kai is going to kick my ass for this." he said.

"Isn't supreme kai a child?" Natsumi asked.

"She's the goddess of time and is stuck in the form of a child. Trust me, a goddess is the last person you want to pick a fight with. Especially if she forces you to try her cooking." Naruto said the last part shivering. He dared not remember all the times she tried to force feed him as a child since she considered herself as his self imposed godmother since she felt like it was her fault for letting Trunks summon him.

"So any idea of how to beat him?" Natsumi asked.

"We either blow up the moon or rip off his tail. First we need to get him out of the village." Naruto answered.

Back with the great ape, Kushina was struggling to hold on tight. She hasn't had to use this much strength in a long time since the fox came out. Even then she was desperate and knocking on death's door when she created that dome. Which she can't do with all the buildings and citizens around. Why did her Menma-kun just have to hide?

"Menma when your human again you are beyond grounded mister!" Kushina yelled as the ape roared.

The ape looked back at Kushina seeing her angry state with her hair in the shape of nine tails. For a brief moment the ape shivered and quickly attempted to rip his chains off in fear. That's when Naruto and Natsumi arrived.

"Kaa-san did you just scare a great ape?" Naruto asked.

"Kaa-san can scare Gamabunta and a bunch of other summons." Natusmi answered.

"But he's in his primitive state. Menma literally has no conscience right now other than needless destruction." Naruto replied.

"I can scare wild animals too Naru-chan!" Kushina yelled trying to hang onto Menma who was still thrashing.

Beat soon arrived in his super saiyan state avoiding being smacked away by Menma, "Why is there a great ape here?" he asked.

"Menma faked getting his tail cut off with a blood clone so now he stared at the moon the moon when nobody realized it." Naruto explained.

"Oh geez, we need to get him out of the village. Naruto-nii, you and I can drag him by his arms and lead him outside." Beat said.

"Good idea, kaa-san keep a good grip on my stupid otouto until we have a good grip." Naruto said.

"Right!" Kushina said as Natsumi went up hoping to help.

"Natsumi go help Beat, he's not as physically strong even in that state to handle a great ape's weight." Naruto ordered getting a nod.

**"ROOOOOOOOOAR!" **Menma yelled at the top of his lungs as Kushina's chains began to shatter.

"Hurry!" Kushina yelled as the kids slowly began to lift Menma up.

"He's so heavy!" Natsumi yelled. "That's it I hate to say it, but we're going on baa-chan's dieting plan! No more ramen for a month!" Menma yelled even louder if that was possible as if he was aware of what his sister said.

"You know Josuke-oji had to fix kaa-san's organs again just so she wouldn't be constipated again." Naruto mentioned.

"If only Josuke-oji could fix those attitudes." Beat muttered.

"What!?" Natsumi yelled doing Kushina's signature hair technique.

"I said if only Josuke-oji could... fix your kaa-san ability to have babies again." Beat lied.

Natsumi calmed down and smiled, "I did always want an imouto for myself." she said making Beat sigh in relief.

Kushina let go of Menma who began to shake around making it difficult for the three to move him out of the village. They persevered and continued moving as quickly as they could as they went over the walls. They only had a few seconds left before dropping Menma in the middle of the forest.

"Ok all we need to rip that tail off." Beat said as they all avoided Menma's energy beams coming from his mouth.

"Or blow up the moon." Naruto suggested.

"I think we still need gravity and I don't the moon did anything worth you blowing it up. It's not like it's the reason for a great evil." Natsumi argued.

_On the moon_

Kaguya and the spirit of the juubi sneezed wondering who was talking about them.

_Back on earth_

"Fine, then all we need is a strong blade to cut off Menma's tail so I can rip it off completely." Naruto said.

Then suddenly out of nowhere a giant plume of smoke appeared and giant object landed on top of Menma.

**"Jiraiya, this better not be another bijuu I'm sitting on!"** said a voice belonging to the toad boss.

"It might be about as strong as a bijuu, but its not." said Jiraiya as he stood on top of Gamabunta's head.

**"Then what the hell is it?" **Gamabunta asked.

**"ROOOAR!"** screamed Menma.

"That's Menma and he's awakened to the dark side of his bloodline." Jiraiya answered.

**"What? I'd sooner believe this thing is Sarutobi's tadpole before Minato's." **Gamabunta replied.

"Now isn't a good time for jokes Bunta." Jiraiya said.

"Hey pervy godfather!" Naruto called out.

"Don't call me that!" Jiraiya yelled.

"That toad boss carries a weapon on him right?" Naruto asked.

**"Yeah I carry a ninjato around. Why do you ask?" **the boss summon asked.

"See that tail? You need to cut it off to deactivate the transformation." Gamabunta looked out the corner of his eye and managed to cut it off in a mere moment just as Menma continued to wale.

Menma knocked Gamabunta off shrieking in pain as his tail hit the ground. The great ape started to shrink as his body became less hairy and reverted to a human body. To the point the preteen lied on the ground bare naked. Naruto didn't bother wasting any time and ripped off the tail leaving a small mark where it used to be.

"Remind me to kick his ass when he wakes up." Naruto said adjusting his hat.

"Oh he's in big trouble for running away!" Kushina yelled as she arrived.

**"So that's the brat that turned into a giant ape? I have to give him credit. Not even the fox was that strong, I swear he was about to smack me around if I didn't cut off his tail." **Gamabunta said.

"Thanks boss man, couldn't have done it without you." Naruto said.

Gamabunta smirked, **"I like you kid. Tell the pervert to summon me for a bottle of sake some time." **he said before dispelling.

"Nah underage drinking almost killed Jotaro." Naruto said to himself.

"Um, can someone cover him. I prefer not staring at my brother's naked ass." Natsumi said.

Naruto sighed and dropped his jacket over Menma, "Someone carry him," he said prompting Kushina to pick him up.

"All that's well ends well." Beat said.

"Where the hell have you been Beat? I haven't seen you since we went after the two brats." Naruto asked.

"Oh I heard sensei Perry was teaching today and it's fun when he's around." Beat answered smiling sheepishly.

"So you went to study under a platypus instead of helping us with catching these two?" Naruto asked.

"Hehe..." Beat laughed nervously.

_Meanwhile at the mansion_

If one were to enter the room of one Holy Kujo they would see that not all is fine. Instead she lied on her stomach with her arm hanging down as her breaths were faint giving her difficulty breathing. After all, she who wouldn't feel sick when you had a strange power you didn't understand working against you?

Although the Namikaze family is safe for the day. It didn't mean Naruto's job as a member of Kujo family was over. Especially when he had another person he loved had their life on the line. For the next day would be just as difficult as today was.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
